Memories Of The Vulcan Heart
by Theresa471
Summary: After two years since Trip's death..T'Pol is finally missing him a great deal after transferring back to her home planet. How she wishes to travel back in time and change that event from Trip dying.
1. Chapter 1

_Memories of the Vulcan Heart_

 _It's been two years since T' Pol has thought of Trip or rather commander Charlas Tucker. Who has been dead for the past two years after being killed._

 _Since she was asked to go back to Vulcan to teach at the academy as a Science Adviser._

 _After Captain Archer's speech having spent four years as captain of the Enterprise, along with the lost of Trip and their daughter Elizabeth. T'Pol had reverted into a shell of a Vulcan with no inner feelings from those past years._

 _It was her decision to go back to Vulcan in memory of her mother dying. She had no one left of her family. Accept her extended family from the crew members of the Enterprise._

 _T'Pol was in her usual position with mediating in her room. However it wasn't working to her advantage. She needed to send a sup-space message to Captain Archer now in charge of the Columbia. After his friend was killed in a Romulan raid on the ship two years prior to his speech of coming back to Earth._

 _Most of the old crew from the Enterprise are now serving on the Columbia. Accept for herself and Commander Tucker...May he rest in peace...For which she has missed him dearly..._

 _She walked over to the communications center inside of her living quarters slowly... Currently she doesn't have the energy like most Vulcans now of days. And she doesn't wish to have it either. It's like she has lost her will to live all of a sudden._

 _ **If only she can go back into time and stop that particular event from happening. In order for her to live a life with the man she loves a great deal. Even though it's only now she is able to finally admit it after two years. "Absents only makes the heart grow fonder!"**_

 _ **Chapter Two Up Next**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _As soon as T' Pol sent the message to the Columbia. She wasn't regretting her decision to speak with Archer. There was the possible chance he will be able to help with her request. Especially with all of his connections he has developed during his time on the Enterprise._

 _For a brief moment she could feel her heart start to race at the thought of seeing Archer again. During the past two years she only had spoken with him once. Even though the conversation was one of grief on both sides._

 _She waited for the signal to come though when Vulcan Central advised her the communications from Columbia would be set in two minutes._

 _All T' Pol needed to do now is just wait. It would be like the two minutes would seem like a life time in waiting. And during those two minutes. She could remember one of the last few times she was with Trip. And that was just prior to Elizabeth's passing. His eyes having to be watching her filled with tears._

 _It was at that moment..._

 _When she finally decided that Trip was extremely important to her life in general. She was able to hold onto his firm hands while looking into his painful face._

 _It was when she asked him the following. "Are you all right Trip?" She asked in her Vulcan stonic voice._

 _It would take a moment for him to answer her. After trying to get past the pain inside of his heart and soul._

 _"No T'Pol. I will never be the same man you know with the death of our daughter." He replied with moving away from the incubator with Elizabeth inside._

 _Afterwards the memories faded until she was brought out of her reverie with the blinking of the light. Telling her that her message was ready to be received._

 _And when she push the button on the screen. The face of her former captain was on the screen. Even though it's been two years. His appearance of looking older and some what tired. She was extremely glad to see him overall._

 _"Archer...how are you it's been two years since the last time we spoke?" She says to him on a even keel with her voice..._

 _"Better then expected T Pol...I was rather surprised to received your message. How can I help you this time around?" He asked having to be some what direct with his old friend and ex science officer.._

 _"I' m in need of a favor from you. And I need to know on whether your going to be able to help me with keeping this totally confidential."_

 _He could tell she was being totally serious with her request. "That all depends T Pol on what its going to be."_

 _"I need to know on whether your able to find out about whether the Guardian of Forever still exists from rumors of certain non Federation vessels having come in contact with the time travel device."_

 _Archer was shaking his head for when it comes to this particular favor. Even though through sources he was able to hear about it the past few years. "Why do you want to go there T' Pol on whether you want me to help you?"_

 _"Archer...I will need to be truthful to you. I need to have Trip back into my life. I haven't been able to live normally the past two years without him. It's only now that I have started to truly miss the man, I have found to be In-love with him."_

 _"Very well T' Pol...If I do this and I will...This is going to be some what dangerous for when it comes to changing history and the time-line. You will need to be precise for when it comes from saving Trip from his injuries."_

 _"When will you and your vessel Columbia be able to pick me up here on Vulcan?" She asked rather stern with her voice. She wasn't going to give up this easily..._

 _"I will call you later and let you know exactly T' Pol. This is going to be an interesting diversion with getting away from it all." As the view screen goes blank._

 _Now T'Pol has something worth while to live for with the help from Captain Archer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Just as soon as Archer finished talking with T' Pol. He had knew that something was off with the vulcan. It had seem strange to him that T' Pol on very rare occasions that she has called him Archer._

 _It was strange to hear her call him that. Otherwise he didn't bother to correct her at the time they were talking with each other._

 _Any rate he had a great deal of work that needed to be done with speaking to his sources deep inside of Star Fleet Command and the Federation._

 _He had asked Hoshi and Malcolm to come to his quarters. He asked the both of them to keep the meeting secret from the rest of the crew. Until he was sure of his facts with heading to the planet that housed the Guardian Of Forever._

 _"Sir..what is going on with T' Pol?" She asked with great concern for the captain and his friend._

 _"Lets just say I owe her a huge favor, and she needs very well to do this in order to save her soul." He advised even though she wasn't able to understand what he was talking about. As with Malcolm since he was very quiet through the exchange between the three of them._

 _"Captain Archer...are you asking us to help even though Fleet Command might haul the three of us into the stockade for the rest of our lives?" Malcom says with the seriousness of the entire situation._

 _"I wouldn't worry about it Malcolm. There are too many allies with-in Star Fleet Command and the Federation to help us out with the request. The only problem I can think of with T' Pol going through the time portal. Would be on whether the time-line will be altered too much..."_

 _"Does T ' Pol realize what she's doing with saving Trip and the ramifications?" Malcolm said before moving closer to Archer while sitting on his bed with his best pal currently resting his head on his legs._

 _"She knows Malcolm. Any rate Hoshi...I need for you to send a message to the following before we leave." He asked with handing the names of those with-in the Federation._

 _"I will get on it right away sir." She says before leaving his quarters. But in the meantime Captain Archer had other things to talk about with Malcolm in order to cover his ass in case something does go wrong with the secret mission._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _As soon as Hoshi was able to make connection with the people Captain Archer wished to speak with. She had known that her work wasn't over either._

 _Because once the Columbia starts to move out to head for Vulcan. Everyone in creation for Star Fleet Command will be calling the vessel to speak with Captain Archer._

 _She is going to be having her hands full. Along with Malcolm Reed making sure all was in order with the engineering department and whether or not the vessel will be able to move at high warp speeds._

 _Currently inside the captain quarters. Jonathan Archer was in a screaming match with a member of Star Fleet Command. His friend Jeremy wasn't able to see the light of day as to why the captain was going to run off to Vulcan. Along with transporting his ex science officer and to be taking her to a planet that is off limits to all Federation members._

 _"Look Jeremy, you owe me one. I need to do this in order to save T' Pol from dying from inside of her soul. And don't have me try to make you understand the Vulcan logic of this important matter."_

 _"I still don't understand. But I need to let you know I will grant you this favor. But your going to be on your own once your able to arrive into the area for the Guardian of Forever." He says with taking a sip of his drink next to his computer console._

 _"Thanks...I will be sure to buy you a bottle of Romulan Ale when I get into contact with my Romulan contacts. Otherwise Jeremy, I will be on lookout for any Federation vessels that just might be after the Columbia."_

 _"I will do my best Jonathan to try and sway those members of the council as to why you need to do this crazy scheme. But never the less my friend, I wish you all the best. Please come back in one piece." He says in a soft spoken voice before closing the communications between the both of them._

 _It was at this moment that Captain Archer was able to breath a huge breath from his lungs before calling Hoshi and Malcolm with an update._

 _Otherwise with everyone abroad the Columbia. Orders were given to head out of orbit of Earth to start moving towards Vulcan at warp Five..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five Memories Of The Heart**_

 _An hour later T' Pol had received an message from the communications officer Hoshi. Even though it wasn't a live transmission. She was able to let the ex science officer T' Pol know that the Columbia will be picking her up in two days from Earth._

 _"Please be ready for transport as soon as the Columbia receives permission from Vulcan Space Central." There was nothing more to the message after T' Pol had listened to the message._

 _She had two whole days to reflect on her decision to head for the Guardian of Forever. A planet that has been forbidden to travel for any Federation vessels._

 _Since she was all set with her packing and finishing up any personal business. She decided that she needed to travel into the nearest market center. T' Pol was able to catch the travel rail some 15 minutes away._

 _When she was able to take her seat. She had noticed the other residents having to be traveling the same route. A few of the residents were Star Fleet members stationed on the planet._

 _And with her Vulcan hearing. She was able to hear them complaining in regard to the blasted heat. She was able to break a small smile onto her face for when she heard the response from one of the Vulcan residents sitting behind the group._

 _It was basically true...no one was forced to come to Vulcan knowing full well just how hot the planet is for human standards._

 _She was able to remember a few times for when Captain Archer and Commander Tucker had visited Vulcan a few times for meetings. The both officers used to complain all of the time in regard to the blasted heat and mostly with the thin air of the planet._

 _She just hopes it won't be the same complaining, for when she is able to bring back Commander Trip Tucker from the Guardian of Forever._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _Since T' Pol had time to kill so to speak. After she was able to get off the tram having arrived at her destination. She had found the center markets extremely busy with customers wishing to shop._

 _Even though outside the temperatures was way over 100 degrees. Anyone caught outside at this time of the day. They will certainly be in trouble trying to breath, let alone needing to drink plenty of water in order to stay hydrated for the most part._

 _And one of the first places she stopped off at was a small Vulcan restaurant. She was mostly in the need to eat. There has been times that her stomach would be grumbling._

 _There were a few times when T' Pol would be hanging out with Tucker and the Captain. The both men would often tease T' Pol about the noises her stomach tends to be making. Mostly she would over look it with Trip and the captain. And just continue on with her meal during that particular time._

 _She was able to walked inside of the restaurant. Since the place was packed. She still was able to find herself a seat in a corner towards the back of the eatery._

 _When the human waiter came over with the menu. T' Pol was surprised that the female waiter was able to speak her language without any type of trouble. T' Pol was able to place her order quickly before she would be able to relax and mostly enjoy the view._

 _One thing she did notice. Was the fact the restaurant had a mixture of both humans, Vulcans and a number of non Federation members enjoying themselves for the day out._

 _Any rate her food and drink arrived with-in ten minutes time. Even though she wasn't in any type of hurry._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _Captain Archer while inside his quarters. He was having a field day with signing reports from all of the departments on the ship. He doesn't ever remember having to sign this many reports at a single seating. Including when he was commanding the Enterprise two years prior._

 _Hopefully soon this will slow down in order to have others in the chain of command will be able to help him out. It's gotten a little too much for him. Since he has enough to worry about for the moment._

 _Especially since the Columbia was heading to Vulcan at warp five for the moment. He has asked everyone working on the bridge to be on their toes for anything that just might stop them from reaching Vulcan._

 _However for now...The Columbia was on its own in this sector or space. Otherwise Captain Archer had asked Hoshi to stay alert, on whether Star Fleet Command or any other Federation vessel will be able them to stop what they are doing._

 _So far they have been rather lucky with sub-space chatter having been practically non existence. Captain Archer and the rest of the crew were holding their breaths that they will be able to arrive to Vulcan without any trouble at all._

 _Captain Archer was getting some what stiff with having to be sitting with signing all of those reports. He needed to take a break from it. So he decided that maybe a quick swim in the gym's pool just might help his tense muscles._

 _Meanwhile just prior to leaving for the gym. He needed to advise the bridge first off letting Malcolm know where he's going to be during the next hour or so._

 _"Yes Sir...If anything comes up. I will be sure to call you right away. But for now it's been rather quiet Captain. The scanners haven't pick up a thing during our route, not even a non federation vessel."_

 _"Now how come I don't find that rather usual?" He asked with peeking at his best pal looking to leave the quarters for a swim in the pool._

 _"Don't know sir. But at least it's quiet for my taste, I rather have it that way never the less." He says while being handed a report from the ship's engineers for which he signs quickly and barely able to glance at it with signing._

 _"I agree. Any rate call me if and when something does come up that acquires my attention."_

 _"Right away Captain. By the way enjoy your swim." He replied before switching off the intercom on the side of the Command chair._

 _But in the meantime. Captain Archer tells his beagle Porthos to lets get going before getting bother by something else. Porthos starts to wag his tail telling him that he was ready to leave any time._

 _Archer walks out of his quarters slowly, while letting his best friend walk behind him to head for the nearest turbo lift to take them to the gym level of 12._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _Once Captain Archer left to head for the gym's pool. It was at this particular time when he started to remember the last time he was even in the pool._

 _It was two years and four months on the Enterprise. He had asked T' Pol and Commander "Trip" Tucker come and join him for a swim._

 _When Tucker had mention to the captain that Vulcan's don't swim or float or that well. And when T' Pol had heard this coming from the mouth of the Commander. She was rather some what pissed off in her own Vulcan way._

 _She wanted to prove to the humans mainly Commander Tucker that she is able to swim without having to drown, along with knowing how to float in the process._

 _During this time...It was mostly a dare on the part of the captain and his engineer to see on whether Sub-commander T' Pol was actually able to swim without having to drown._

 _T' Pol was very determined to prove that she was able to do it in front of the two men. It was mostly her Vulcan dignity that was at stake at this point._

 _Both Tucker and Captain Archer were very quiet for the moment. While waiting at the edge of the deep end part of the pool. T' Pol standing at the middle part of the pool. She would at first jump in to prove a point that she will be able to float._

 _And the moment she started to jump in. Commander Tucker started to laugh at her, even though realizing the type of feelings he has for the Vulcan woman._

 _As soon as she hit the water hard. She knew that she was able to prove her point. Even though inside of herself. She was scared to death even though she had no desire to show it to Tucker and the Captain._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine Memories Of the Vulcan Heart**_

 _ **Moments after T'Pol had jumped into the water, with having both men 's altitude changed quickly. She was able to relax afterwards taking in laps by herself. While Tucker and Archer were watching the Vulcan at the far end of the pool.**_

 _ **Captain Archer was able to say to Tucker during the time T' Pol was taking in her laps. "Look Trip your going to have to say your sorry later to her. No doubt the both of us won't be living it down coming from her."**_

 _ **"Yeah I know Captain. And I have tried a number of times to break down her Vulcan emotional barriers. She keeps on saying that she doesn't have any romantic feelings for me. And I know damn well she's lying for a fact." As he continues on to watch her at her leisure in the water.**_

 _It was at this particular time for when Captain Archer came back to his senses with his memories. He needed to take a brief rest with getting out of the pool for now. Even though he knew that his best pal was sleeping at the edge of the pool. And he didn't wish to wake him none the less._

 _When he had gotten out of the pool for now. He had gone over to the intercom out of sheer habit. He called the bridge to speak with his communications officer Hoshi._

 _She was able to advise him that sub space chatter has been extremely quiet. She had said that this aspect of being too quiet was scaring her none the less. And she told this to Captain Archer over the intercom._

 _"Thanks Hoshi for your concern. I rather have it quiet then having Star Fleet Command screaming down our necks." He says with watching his best pal waking up from his nap._

 _"That is quite true Captain. I will keep you updated once your done with your swim. By the way are you enjoying yourself Sir?"_

 _He was able to chuckle at her comment. "Yes..I 'm enjoying myself very much. Along with the fact I have been remembering certain events from the past in regard to Sub-Commander T ' Pol."_

 _"Anything I should know about Captain?" She asked softly while watching the reaction of the crew members on the bridge with the question._

 _"I will tell you later Hoshi. But for now I need to take another swim before going back to my quarters. I will talk to you later about it. Ok?" He said before ending the conversation with his Com officer._

 _"Thats find Captain...Talk to you later."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _Since the Columbia was on its way to Vulcan. So far they had been rather lucky no vessel was able to get in their way. After Captain Archer was done with the last of his swimming laps._

 _He decided to call the bridge once again for an update. Plus the fact he needed Hoshi to send a message to T' Pol on Vulcan, to find out on how she was coping while waiting for the Columbia to arrive._

 _"Yes sir...I will call T' Pol right away." Hoshi says to him while setting herself in her seat to begin working on sending the message. But in the meantime Commander Malcolm Reed was able to inform the captain that everything was running up to speed at warp five answering from his engineering station on the bridge._

 _Even though the sub-space corridor was rather quiet with no vessels having to be in the general area of their ship._

 _Since it was late in the afternoon on Vulcan. T' Pol finally was able to arrive home from shopping and having a bit to eat at the restaurant at the center._

 _She was mostly glad the temperatures outside were able to drop a few degrees. She even felt sorry for any of the local animal residents mainly the Sehlats. There has been reports on Vulcan Space Central news reports that a number of the Sehlats have been dying off from the higher degree of heat. Along with the fact that the water supplies have been drying up all over the planet._

 _Currently walked into her house. She was glad that she was able to relax finally after the traveling, shopping and stopping for something to eat._

 _And the moment she dropped off her purchases in the living area. She had found that a sub space message was coming in for her from a Star Fleet vessel. She had the feeling that it had to be the U.S.S. Columbia._

 _Slowly she moves over to the communication terminal. For which she is able to place in her coded password to bring in the message on top her view screen. She was mostly curious as a Vulcan as to why Captain Archer would be calling her so soon before they are supposed to be arriving._

 _When the fact appeared on the screen. She was able to tell that the captain was at a very relax state. "Captain Archer what is the pleasure of you calling me once again?" She states while settling down at her seat in front of the computer terminal._

 _"No official reason T' Pol...just checking in to see how your been doing while your waiting for the Columbia." He replied while his best friend came over to rub his head against Archer's right leg._

 _"I' m just fine captain. I have been keeping myself rather busy while I await. I' m very anxious to get this over and done with heading for the Guardian Of Forever's planet."_

 _"Me to. We will be arriving in less then 36 hours. The engineering staff has been able to get our speed past the normal boundaries."_

 _"That is very logical to assume, your engineering staff would be able to stride in excellence with getting more speed out of the Columbia."_

 _"I know. Well any rate I just needed to be sure your doing fine while your on Vulcan. Please take care of yourself T'Pol, and we will see you very soon." He replied with closing the communications terminal, even though not really giving her a chance to reply._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11st Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _On the Guardian of Forever planet. There was a small science team packing up to leave after spending the past four days investigating._

 _The science vessel Learning Curve with a team of 25 mostly made up of all scientists from star base ten. They will be leaving with-in the next hour after packing up their very valuable equipment._

 _And for which they were able to record certain history facts that needed to be verified. Dr. Anderson of Star Base Ten science society has been in charge of the group of 200 for the past 8 years._

 _It had taken almost a year for him and his group to get permission from Star Fleet Command to travel and to investigate the Guardian of Forever. Even though its supposed to be the Federation best kept secret._

 _While being on the surface of the planet. For some odd reason the past few days. There has been some electrical interference in the upper layers. For which the science team wasn't able to use all of their equipment due to the interference._

 _Dr. Anderson just prior to transporting up to the Learning Curve. He needed to made sure that nothing was left behind on the planet surface. While the rest of his team coming from behind the Guardian checking for any type of interference feedback._

 _He asked the following member Dr. Brewster walking over to him with his equipment. "Dr. Brewster are you ok with leaving now?"_

 _"Yes...everything seems to be in order at this particular time." He said with giving him the tricorder report to be read and signed._

 _"Very well Dr. Brewster, we can transport back up to the vessel and head for home."_

 _Mean while that was thirty Six hours earlier before the Columbia was able to arrive at Vulcan to pick up T' Pol..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _ **Thirty Six hours later...**_

 _ **Captain Archer was extremely glad to be finally arriving to Vulcan. His communications officer Hoshi having advised him that Vulcan Space Central was able to advise the Columbia. They were able to enter orbit around there planet for the duration of three days.**_

 _ **Even though the Columbia will only need a few hours of staying in orbit in order to transport up T' Pol.**_

 _ **"All right everyone lets do this." Archer said to his bridge crew while getting up from his seat. "Oh! Hoshi do me a favor...find out on whether T' Pol wants me to beam down anything special from the ship's stores."**_

 _ **Hoshi was smiling after hearing that statement from the captain. She didn't know that Vulcan's get attached to certain Earth customs. "I will call her right away Captain. No doubt she is extremely anxious to get abroad the Columbia and head for our destination."**_

 _ **Archer turned his head to face Hoshi before getting inside of the turbo lift. "She probably is Hoshi. And she will never even admit it to us humans as compared to being Vulcan." He was able to hear the laughs coming from around the entire bridge crew to break up the tension...**_

 _ **It was after that Captain Archer left the bridge to get himself ready for the beam down. Since it was one of T' Pol's request to have him beam down along with a few others from the Columbia.**_

 _ **T' Pol wanted to have them stay awhile with serving a light Vulcan lunch before leaving. She didn't feel right just simply beaming up and leave. This way she would feel some what better knowing that she can be a gracious host at least.**_

 _ **While she was waiting for them to beam down. She needed to check on one of the many Sehlats that visit the garden on occasions. However lately with the higher Vulcan heat. Many of the creatures have been dying from thirst with the lack of water.**_

 _ **However in the goodness of her Vulcan heart. She decided to leave several buckets of water for them to drink out of while she is gone for the duration. When she was much younger. Her Mother used to tell her a story about a pet Sehlat, she used to come and visit her every time she came home from her studies.**_

 _ **Her mother never told her why to taking care of it, along with the fact she never really gave a name to the pet Sehlat. Any way T' Pol having asked the gardeners that take care of the place for her. Having brought in the buckets of water to be placed under neath the balcony for them to drink out of.**_

 _ **When she walked out into the balcony area. She could feel the full force of the Vulcan heat. She wasn't going to be staying outside long. Just to make sure the buckets were there for them for when ever they need to drink from the awful heat.**_

 _ **It was the first thing she noticed were the four buckets ready to go. Along with the fact she was able to see in the near distance. Three Sehlat's were roaming over slowly. Being that they can sense the water for them to drink.**_

 _ **It was T' Pol's clue to leave to go back into the house. Knowing full well the animals were going to be properly taken care of.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**_

 _ **Momemts later...**_

 _ **T' Pol having to be inside the living room after coming from the balcony. Her friends from the U.S.S. Columbia finally arrived to take her abroad for the trip.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...She was able to greet Captain Archer with a hug, since its been some time that she has seen him and the rest of the team.**_

 _ **Even Malcolm Reed was rather impressed with the size of her home. But he knew that he wouldn't be caught dead outside. After hearing all about the Vulcan heat during this time of the year.**_

 _ **T'Pol asked Commander Reed on whether he would like to see something really interesting. Since he's always did asked about the different animals of the planet. She had told him about the different Shelat's that mostly roam this region always looking for food and water.**_

 _ **"Commander please follow me for a few moments before I let everyone enjoy there lunch before beaming up to the Columbia." She says with asking him to follow her to the balcony. While asking the others to please be seated for a few moments.**_

 _ **He says the following when he saw her open up the balcony door in spite of the god awful heat. She asked him to look down into the garden to find the three Shelats drinking water and snoozing afterwards on the grass.**_

 _ **He looks down to see such a wonderful sight with the three shelats having to look like giant teddy bears with fangs in his judgement. "Wow!...Truly amazing T' Pol." Continuing to look on down until it was time to have lunch since everything was ready to be served.**_

 _ **Lunch was uneventful for everyone. Even though T' Pol surprised everyone with the foods she was able to serve. Not only was it a mixture of Vulcan Veggies. She also was able to order a few of Earth's delights as with Cheeseburgers and french fries for which Captain Archer likes a great deal as with Hoshi.**_

 _ **Even Malcolm was extremely surprised coming from the ex sub -commander of the Enterprise.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Everyone from the Columbia were rather enjoying themselves with the lunch that T' Pol put together. Even though T' Pol didn't touch the cheeseburgers, however she did have the french fries.

She had remembered a time when she and Trip decided to have a lunch inside of engineering. In one of the quiet places that no one goes, unless there was a problem with the warp drive.

It was this particular time that Sub-Commander T' Pol had come down to engineering to check on how things were going for everyone. Since the Enterprise had finished up a tough mission with the Romulans.

She had asked Captain Archer that she needed to take a walk feeling some what annoyed a little for a Vulcan. After coming back from mission, only to lose three crew members during the attack.

When she had arrived into engineering. She found Trip in his alcove checking on some of the machinery. Even though inside he had some type of lunch sitting next to the equipment.

She was able to asked him just what type of food it was that he was eating. When he saw her standing there at the entrance. He had a feeling she was some what annoyed about something.

If he had to take a guess, he assume it might of been something to do with the death of the three crew members having been killed by the Romulans down on the planet.

"Trip what is that food your eating?" She asked with taking a closer look at the items on the plate.

"Don't tell me T' Pol your never heard of the Earth's dish called Cheeseburgers and french fries?" He tries to hand her a bit of the cheeseburger. But then he remembered that Vulcans don't eat meat at all.

"No thanks...but I will try your french fries never the less." She moves in closer to try a few of them. And from the look on her face, she was rather enjoying them a great deal.

"You like?" He says with a smile on his face. "T' Pol how about I make more of these for later. We can meet at a undisclosed place here in engineering."

"Fine...Just tell me when and I will meet you later commander to have those fries of yours." She says before backing out of the alcove to head back to the bridge for a few moments. Afterwards she will then be heading for her quarters to mediatate.

When she came back to the present with her memories. She was able to help clean up the living area. It was afterwards when everything was done with the cleaning.

She told Captain Archer, Hoshi and Malcolm that she wanted to check on the Shelat's one last time before beaming up.

But this time all four of them walked over to the balcony entrance. When she opened the both balcony doors...The heat and the humidity was just too much to bare. So they were only able to look down below to find the three Shelats fast asleep under the trees.

Afterwards she closed and locked the balcony doors before getting ready for beam up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Captain Archer called the Columbia to have them beamed up to the ship. It was momentary when the transporter was able to bring up the landing party to have them reappeared on the transporter pads.

Captain Archer asked Hoshi to show T' Pol to her quarters on deck eight.

"Of course Captain. T' Pol if you come with me. I will be happy to escort you to your quarters." She smiled before moving out of the transporter room with the female Vulcan following right behind her.

Currently the corridor was busy with other crew members having to be in the middle of the afternoon. And mostly a change in the shift for those working on the bridge, engineering, sickbay and a few other departments.

T' Pol was very curious as to the different design of this vessel as compared to the Enterprise. The corridors were much more spacey, along with getting into the turbo lift having to be a totally different design.

As soon as they entered into the turbo lift. Hoshi was able to order the computer to take them to deck eight. Along with the fact the genre of the computer voice now has changed to be some what more feminine. "Interesting!" T' Pol said to Hoshi with the change in the computer response voice command.

"I know...This vessel is so totally different from when all of us had served on the Enterprise."

It was a moment later when the doors to the turbo lift opens to let them onto deck eight.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _As soon as Hoshi was able to show T' Pol her quarters on deck eight. She needed to head for her own to change her clothing for the next watch in thirty minutes._

 _"T' Pol if you need anything. Just go over to the computer and you know the usual routine for when it comes to ordering food and drink. It will be able to cook up a storm for when it comes to your favorite Vulcan dishes."_

 _T' Pol looks at Hoshi for which she says. "Interesting!...Who was it that came up with the idea to include Vulcan dishes?" Walking over slowly to the computer station._

 _"Commander Malcolm Reed since the Columbia now has three crew members that are Vulcan and just recently graduated from Star Fleet Academy." She responded with walking over to the computer to show her one of her favorite human dishes._

 _T' Pol had no idea that Hoshi was once again to come up with food that recently T' Pol likes a great deal...French Fries covered with ketchup._

 _"I will take these with me to my quarters. Unless your interested un taking a few for yourself." She said with asking the computer to come up with a second plate in order to share in case T' Pol says yes to her request._

 _"Sure Hoshi...take what you want and I will have the rest once you leave afterwards."_

 _"Enjoy never the less. Have a good evening with your meditation. I can imagine it's going to do you a world of good during the time you were waiting for us to transport you abroad."_

 _"It did seem like a life time Hoshi. But any way I' m here now and we will be on our way to the Guardian of Forever planet to save Commander Trip Tucker." She says in a very audible manner with her voice having to mention Commander Tucker._

 _After Hoshi left her quarters. T' Pol was finally alone for a little while. She was going to finish up eating the fries, even though she had them earlier during the lunch on Vulcan._

 _All of a sudden she was feeling some what out of sorts having to be on this vessel._

 _So once she was able to finish up with the french fries. She needed to change into her mediating robe after dropping her bags onto the side of the double bed._

 _First off she asked the computer to lock the door. She didn't needed to be interrupted while she was mediating._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Just after T' Pol had finished up with her mediating in her quarters. She was not feeling tired and she needed to lay on down on her double bed._

 _It was at this point after checking with the computer to make sure her door was locked. She now changed into her night ware having to be a blue pair of shorts and a short sleeve tee to match._

 _She asked the computer to lower the lighting inside of the bedroom, along with the temperature by ten degrees. Afterwards she was ready to slip under the blue quilt and she does with no problem at all._

 _A few minutes later she was able to drift off to sleep._

 _"On come on T' Pol can't you at least come to a agreement on where we will be doing these massages. The crew is beginning to talk now with the both of us spending too much time together."_

 _"Do you really think I care Trip?" She replied to his statement._

 _"I just love it what your doing to me T' Pol with the massages. It relaxes me entirely having to help me get through the day during my shift." He said while starting to massage the back of T' Pol's neck and shoulders._

 _He was loving it never the less. He's been trying to tell T' Pol about his feelings for her. Even though she's been trying to hide from those feelings. And she won't admit it either to let go of her Vulcan persona._

 _"I don't know what to say Commander...I mean Trip...I mostly do enjoy having you around for when it comes to the massages." She tries to move away from his touching the back of her neck and shoulder._

 _"Don't T' Pol...I need you badly right now. Please don't pull away from me." He says very audible for her to hear. He had a pool of tears running his face...as she turns to see the wetness while taking her hand to wipe them away..._

 _He wanted so badly to kiss her. But with her being stubborn, she tried to pull away from his human persona._

 _It was at this moment..._

 _T' Pol woke up from her sleeping..._ _ **"NO!" I can't Trip."**_ _When she realize that the memory was just basically a nightmare of some sorts to fully wake her up._

 _She started to tremble at this particular time. She needed to get up to make her self a cup of Vulcan tea to soothe her nerves from the bad dream._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _T' Pol couldn't believed it that the dream or rather the memory seem so real to her. She just doesn't understand why she has "Trip" on her mind so much of late. Unless it has something to do with the Guardian of Forever with bringing him back to life once again._

 _It was at this moment..._

 _She was going to try once more with trying to fall back to sleep in her quarters. Even though she knows that the Columbia is on its way heading for the forbidden planet by the Federation and Star Fleet Command._

 _But first before she was able to sleep. She needed to feel some what secured with calling the bridge to find out on whether everything was going to according to plan._

 _When T' Pol pushed the intercom button. She was able to contact the communications officer on duty. While Captain Archer had gone off duty for the rest of the evening._

 _Communications officer Donald Lowry in charge of the bridge. He was able to speak to the ex Science officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise._

 _"How can I help you, T' Pol?" He asked with sitting in the command chair with everyone staying some what busy at there stations._

 _"I' m sorry to be bothering you like this Mr. Lowry, but I need to know on whether everything is just find while we are heading for the Guardian of Forever solar system." She replies with taking in a deep breath into her lungs._

 _"Everything is just find. Our heading is exactly that...there hasn't been any change since Captain Archer had gone off duty." He announces while looking around the bridge._

 _"Thank you...I won't bother to ask again. It was highly illogical of me to call this way. Good evening." She ended the communications over the intercom having to be feeling some what better._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

After she was able to slip under the quilt once again. She was getting some what anxious in regard to getting to the Guardian. It was her idea with going to the planet in order to save Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker.

When she had finished talking with the communications officer. She still wasn't all that sure that going to the planet was going to be safe.

In spite of Star Fleet Command and the Federation. She can imaged what Commodore Epstein had to say about the entire matter. She was wondering on whether Captain Archer had something on him in order that no one was after the Columbia.

Mean while at Star Fleet Command

Commodore Epstein's office.

He was just coming back from a council meeting with most of the Federation leaders. He was mostly pissed off at the fact that the Planet of the Guardian of Forever was having problems with a number of Wave displacement.

He had received the report from the science vessel having recently traveled to the planet for survey of the time displacement. When he had received the report. He just couldn't believe the fact that the U.S.S. Columbia was taking a risk like that. Even though he had no idea on whether or not the vessel had received any type of a report on the Guardian.

So he was going to take it upon himself to send a coded message to Captain Archer in regard to the report. He was only doing this because of the fact they needed to know this particular information.

Getting up from his seat of his office. He slowly walked over to the communications terminal. He needed to place in his coded pass-word in order for no one to intercept the message.

"To Captain Archer of the U.S.S. Columbia from Commodore Epstein. I ' m advising you of the recent activity reported in regard to the Guardian Of Forever planet. Captain Archer pleased be advised of the recent wave displacement that can cause a rift into the time lines. Don't worry Captain, I ' m not trying to stop you with heading further to the planet. Your debt between you and me are now even for the most part. Commodore Epstein end transmission..."

It was at this point he had the computer to send the transmission using his coded pass-word. Asking the computer on how long its going to take the message to reach the U.S.S. Columbia.

 **Computer Voice...Message will be received in one hour and 23 minutes.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Exactly one hour and 23 minutes. The U.S.S. Columbia was receiving a priority one coded message for Captain Jonathan Archer.

It was the communications officer having to be on the bridge at the time. For when the coded message arrived. She was able to inform the captain after waking him from a sound sleep.

"What is it Hoshi?" He says with a loud yawn while his best pal was watching him from his very comfortable pillow.

"Sir there is a priority coded message from Commodore Epstein. Do you want me to switch it to your quarters?" She says while waiting for his response at her station.

"Please do Hoshi pipe it down here."

"Yes sir right away." Hoshi said with switching buttons on her main console.

While taking the time in his quarters, he was able to gather himself after waking up quickly.

After listening to the message. He was in some what of a surprise that he wasn't really in trouble with the commodore. Even though he was warning him mostly about the problem with the wave displacement.

He was leaving it up to the captain on whether he should still travel to the planet for the sake of helping out with T' Pol's request to go back into time to save Commander Tucker.

"Damn Epstein. At least he's not under arrest for pulling this stunt." He says to himself and his best pal looking up at him from his pillow on the floor.

It was at this point he had to speak with his ex science officer on whether or not she wishes to continue on with this madness.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Captain Jonathan Archer really didn't wish to wake up T' Pol to asked on whether she wanted to continue on with the mission to save Commander Charlas Tucker._

 _After getting himself together with getting dressed. He was able to leave his quarters on a some what bright note. Whether or not T' Pol wishes to listen to him, will be solely up to her to make up the decision._

 _It was a good thing he wasn't stopped by any of the crew members at this time of night, even though everyone is supposed to be either sleeping or working the Gamma shift for the over night watch._

 _When he arrived at her quarters. He knocked on her door, even though he could of asked the computer to open it without permission._

 _It took just about thirty seconds before the entrance of the door opened with a very messy looking female Vulcan in her blue robe. She was half asleep for when she had gotten out of her double bed to see who was knocking at her door at this late hour._

 _"Would you mind Captain why your waken me at this late hour?" She says in some what pissed off mood with asking him to come in already._

 _"T' Pol, I received a message from Commodore Epstein in regard to the Guardian of Forever planet. There seems to be a problem with uncertain wave & wave time displacement in the region."_

 _"What exactly does this mean Captain?; Is he trying to tell us to take our chances with heading for the planet?" She asked with a two fold type of question for the captain to answer honestly._

 _"It means T' Pol, we will still be heading for the planet in spite of the issues the commodore has mention. But I must warn you that the Columbia is not responsible for what might happens to the time line having to be changed once your able to enter the guardian."_

 _"I understand Jonathan." Using his first name on very rare occasions, and this happens to be one of those times._

 _He was rather surprised by the used of his first name...since its been quite awhile since she has done so._

 _"Good...I will leave you to go back to get in your beauty sleep T' Pol..." He says with touching her shoulder slightly before leaving her quarters._

 _"Really Captain Archer. But I will try to fall asleep once again in spite of the dreams I keep on having lately." She said with moving from him to head back into the bedroom._

 _"If this is the case T' Pol...maybe you should have the doctor take a look at you before arriving at the Guardian of Forever sector."_

 _"Maybe I will take you up on your suggestion in the morning. Thanks for your suggestion, and good night Captain."_

 _"Your very welcomed T' Pol." He turns away from her in order to leave finally her quarters and try himself to get in a few winks._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22nd Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Since Captain Archer had left her quarters. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep right away._

 _But one thing she does plan to do in the morning depending on how much sleep she is able to receive. She is going to be heading for sickbay to speak with Doctor Chavez dealing with mental issues with being a therapist, and the best around for the Federation from what she heard about the doctor._

 _One thing she needed to do before going to speak with him. She wanted to look up his professional record in regard to the type of methods he likes to use on his patients, especially Vulcans._

 _It's going to be very interesting never the less on what he might think for when it comes to her strange dreams and images of late about Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker._

 _Taking the time she was able to head for the communications terminal, to ask the computer to bring up the professional/personal record of Dr. Alan Chavez with all of his professional medical titles was a long one indeed._

 _"Interesting!; she says after seeing the long report on the therapist coming from the planet of Alpha Centauri, while serving on two different Federation vessels including the U.S.S. Columbia the past two years._

 _T' Pol was rather impressed with his service record, along with the fact that she was able to bring all of this information onto the screen. She was surprised that his information wasn't coded for which can be used against him at any time or place._

 _So after going over it twice with her Vulcan memory. She knew exactly just where she stands mostly with the therapist. Once she is able to make an appointment with him in the morning._

 _But then she said to herself in the middle of her living area. Why not place the call now into the computer system to make the appointment._

 _Once again sitting down in front of the terminal. She asked the computer to pencil her in for tomorrow morning if possible to see Dr. Chavez for therapy._

 _ **Computer Voice...One moment Please...**_

 _After a moment or two..The computer comes back with a reply for her request._

 _ **Computer Voice...Sub-commander T' Pol please be inform that your appointment with Doctor Chavez will be at Ten o' clock a.m.**_

 _"Thanks Computer. I will be sure to make it on time for the appointment._

 _After doing all this with the computer. She had the feeling now that she was able to finally fall asleep._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Some time during the night T' Pol woke quickly from inside of her bedroom. She had the strangest feeling that some one was inside her quarters._

 _And when she went to look with slipping out of her bed. She was able to find not a thing. She had thought that it might of been another one of those nightmares or something, and the reason why she needs to speak with a theraist for the most part._

 _She goes to tell herself._ _ **"I can't continue on like this before I finally arrive at the Guardian of Forever."**_ _Meanwhile she goes to look to see on just what time it's supposed to be._

 _Seeing that she still had four hours to go before getting up for her appointment. She decided that she could use a quick sonic shower and then maybe try to meditate for at least an hour._

 _Its at this time she decides to take off her clothes inside of her bedroom. But for only a quick glance, she looks at herself in the mirror that is hanging down on the wall._

 _Not that she is modest, but she had noticed a slight change with her body mostly. And one of those slight changes with her breasts and stomach area._

 _One thing for sure...she needed to stop eating like a horse at times. As she remember a few times that her friend "trip" use to tell her that she was getting too fat for his taste._

 _ **"No I 'm not getting too fat Commander Tucker. Its yourself that is getting fat with all of these cheese burgers and french fries of late your been feeding me."**_ _She says to him from inside of her quarters during the time he came in with the food after a long shift in engineering._

 _After she came to her senses. She finally walked inside the bath alcove to take her shower._

 _Four hours later...On deck 9th_

 _Ex sub-commander T' Pol walks off the elevator onto deck 9th for where Dr. Chavez is located with his office._

 _Even though having taken a shower earlier. Once she was able to slip back into bed. She still wound up getting up late any rate for which she just doesn't the reasoning for it never the less._

 _Lucky for the Vulcan that there were very few crew members, walking about inside of the corridor to ask her why she is on this level. As she continues on with a slow walk to his office down the hall._

 _And when she arrives to his door. She presses the button to let the computer know that she has arrived._

 _Its at this time for when the door swooshes open to let her walk in. This is where the office or rather the outer office has another crew member walking out after speaking with Dr. Chavez._

 _This is when a medium built man in his late fifties walks out with his notes._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Dr. Chavez was most impressed with the Vulcan woman having come into his office. Walking closer to her. He tells her to please come into office to talk for awhile._

 _"T' Pol please come this way in order to get yourself settled in for the next hour." He says with watching her move in slowly into his sparse office lacking some items that is needed to brightened up the room a little._

 _"Of course Dr. Chavez." She settles herself into the small grey couch sitting across from his oval desk filled with computer files for different patients. There was even a small photo frame of a young teenager assuming that she might be his daughter, even though there wasn't a photo of a wife._

 _Once he was settled with sitting into his chair. He was able to watch her with her overall Vulcan persona. "Tell me T' Pol what brings you here today to speak with me this morning?" He says on a neutral ground since he had no idea what exactly is going on with the Vulcan woman._

 _"Actually Doctor I have been very troubled with nightmares and mental images that has upset me greatly. Even though at times certain memories from those nightmares comes to the surface to have me think they are actually happening at the time."_

 _"And why do you think this T' Pol as a female Vulcan?" He asked with having to be jotting down a few notes into the computer terminal._

 _"I believe it has something to do with the death of Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker two plus years ago, and my mission to save him."_

 _"You mean the Guardian Of Forever?" He responded with shocking her some what that he even knew about this very secretive planet and the contents of the Guardian for where it's possible that all history can be changed._

 _"Affirmative in all aspects Dr. Chavez. And why this vessel is heading for that particular location, to try and bring him back to life."_

 _"Interesting!...I must say that your taken upon yourself to go through the Guardian to save his life. I assume just prior before he was killed of sorts?" He asked with having to be shaking his head, while watching for her total reaction on the question._

 _"Yes to answer your question. It's important that I try never the less. In order to salvage my life totally. Since It was myself that try not to get romantically involved, even though I was mostly scare to have those particular feelings."_

 _"Why T' Pol?; Or was it because of you being a Vulcan that your been taught that Vulcans over all are not aloud to show feelings of any kind to the general public?"_

 _"Affirmative to both questions." She needed to gather in a deep breath into straining lungs before continuing._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _"There is something else Dr., you need to know. Only a handful of people on board the U.S.S. Columbia knows the information that I will be telling you in strict confidence." She says with changing position in her chair._

 _"And what is that T' Pol?" He asked trying to be gentle about it with asking the question._

 _"Everything I have told you in regard to Commander Charlas Tucker deals with him for the most part. Just prior to him dying. I had found out that I was going to be having a baby by "Trip" since we had developed into more of a physical relationship."_

 _"Oh really T' Pol!; And just where is this baby by the way?" He replied with writing this particular information into his computer terminal._

 _"Her human name is Sandra staying under the protection of the Vulcan government for the past two years. Her guardians have been taking real good care of my daughter until I' m able to take proper care of her one day." As she takes in a huge gulp of air into her Vulcan lungs._

 _"And if you don't mind me asking on just who is the father of Sandra?"_

 _Taking a moment to gather in her thoughts in regard to the emotional question. "Commander Tucker. It's one of the reasons as to why I need to go though the Guardian of Forever to bring him back to me alive, and plus to let him know that he has a daughter that needs him a great deal."_

 _Dr. Alevez was in total shock in regard to the information he had just heard from the Vulcan woman. "Can I ask you something as to why maybe your been having these nightmare images, and thinking that someone might be in your room during those times?"_

 _"Affirmative. And I might add these images have scared me a great deal, even though I' m supposed to be a superior Vulcan female from my planet."_

 _"And your not ever since you were able to let go of yourself to fall in love with a human male from Earth?" He says direct to the very heart of the subject._

 _T' Pol was shaking her head for the most part to have the doctor ask her directly the question right to the heart of the matter. Especially for when it involves her relationship with Commander Tucker. "That is very true Dr. Alevez, ever since I had met the Commander. My life since that very time has been always in constant turmoil for when it comes to my inner Vulcan emotions."_

 _"Amazing!; Tell me T' Pol why didn't you come to me earlier once all of these strange nightmare images started?" While getting up from his seat for a moment before going back over to the computer terminal._

 _"I never thought the images would wind up getting worst as time went by. But now that they have over shadowed my life, I needed to speak with a specialist that would be able to help me in the long run." She says with wiping her brow with having to be some what nervous in regard to talking about her problems._

 _"Well then you have helped yourself with coming here today. Since our time is up, maybe we can talk again maybe tonight or another time once your mission with the Guardian of Forever is done with."_

 _Thinking about it...she asked on whether he was available some time around eight o' clock just after having dinner._

 _"Eight o' Clock will be find with me, T' Pol. Would you like to meet me here or in your quarters to have even more privacy to discuss your issues?"_

 _"My quarters will be find Dr. Alevez. See you then." As she gets up to shake his hand as part of the human ritual._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Just after she left talking with the therapist. She had something that needed to be done with talking with Captain Archer about today's session._

 _Taking the short walk over to the turbo lift. She told the computer to take her to level eight for the Captain's quarters. Even though suspecting that Archer decided to stay in his quarters inside of being on the bridge at this time._

 _Currently is was extremely quiet ever since the last message from Star Fleet Command. Even though the Columbia was heading straight for the Guardian Of Forever planet sector._

 _Once T' Pol was able to relax some what inside of the turbo, she was mostly glad in a way that she hasn't ran into any crew members wishing to express with asking questions._

 _Taking a moment or two the turbo lift was able to make a complete stop onto level eight. And again the corridor was just about devoid of crew members. So she headed for the captain quarters without a problem to speak of._

 _Inside of Archer's quarters._

 _Jonathan Archer having to be writing on the computer terminal. He was writing up a message that is to be sent to Star Fleet Command on the sly. Just in case something goes wrong with the mission to the Guardian._

 _Taking a moment to view the entire message on the screen. He asked the computer to send the message to the communications center on the bridge to be sent out in thirty minutes with Hoshi taking care of it._

 _After this chore was done. It was at this particular moment for when he heard the door bell go off._

 _It was at this point..._

 _He asked the computer to please open the door to let who ever it is to come in._

 _T' Pol walked into his quarters having to look very stoic for the moment, since she was waiting on the captain to finish what ever he was doing on the computer terminal._

 _He gets up to go over to greet her. As it seem that she had something that was on her mind for the moment. "How are you, T' Pol?" He asked with taking her right hand to be seated on the chair next to his computer terminal._

 _"Feeling some what better Captain. But I need to let you know that I just finished talking with the therapist Dr. Alevez."_

 _"Oh really! ; Was he able to help you with ever is going on with your mind at this time?" He asked._

 _"In a way Captain, he helped a great deal. And I plan to be speaking with him again this evening after dinner." She says with shifting slightly in her seat to feel more comfortable._

 _Taking in a short breath into his lungs. He was able to ask of the following question. "Did you happen T' Pol to tell him everything in regard to your personal life as with Sandra?"_

 _"Affirmative Captain Archer. Dr. Alevez was some what shock for when I was able to tell him the complete truth as to why we are heading for the Guardian of Forever planet."_

 _"I would be to T' Pol since I know you very well. And no doubt this evening your going to be discussing it further with the therapist?" He asked with throwing something onto the ground to have his best pal get in his exercise off the pillow._

 _"I would think so, since the doctor was very interested in regard to my life style as a female Vulcan. Any rate I wanted to let you know that I was able to say something to him about Sandra. It should turn out to be a very productive evening after all."_

 _"I hope so as well T' Pol. Now if you will excuse me I have other business that needs to be attended to before dinner time is served." He says with a hint of a smile on his face, while he walks T' Pol over to the door to leave._

 _"Later Captain Archer." She says with walking out into the corridor to head for the main turbo lift to take her back to her quarters._


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Earth Star Fleet Headquarters_

 _Commodore Epstein office_

 _When Commodore Epstein walked into his office on the 18th floor of Star Fleet HQ. He wasn't in the best of moods after dealing with two hours of BS from 39 different Federation world members._

 _He had a hard time trying to keep up with all of their different issues for when it comes to peace, trade and most of all general knowledge of funds to help keep the Federation vessels at tip top condition._

 _It was at this point for when he walked into the outer office to speak with his secretary Angela. She was able to let him know that a special coded message from the U.S.S. Columbia Captain Archer._

 _Right away from the look on his facial expression. Angela knew for a fact that the Commodore wasn't in the best of moods afterwards being given the news._

 _"All right Angela, I will take it in my office. Please be sure to let anyone calling to wait until I' m done listening to the message. Understand Angela?" He says with taking in a quick breath to blow off a bit of steam from his overall tension._

 _He walked into his office with slamming the door loudly and locking it behind him. Once he was settled into his seat behind the computer terminal. He was able to place his coded pass word into the terminal to bring in the face of Captain Archer._

 _Cursing out loud. "Damn you, Jonathan!" He mumbles under his breath before opening the side of his desk to take out the green bottle filled with brandy and pouring the liquor into a small clear shot glass._

 _Settling in he was able to listen to the captain in regard to the issue about the Guardian of Forever planet. He mostly wanted to thank him in regard to sending out the dogs after him. Especially when his debt was mostly even with him._

 _Even though he had heard about the recent trouble going on with the Guardian and the wave displacement._

 _"Jerry, we are heading there hoping there won't be any more problems once we arrive at our destination. I have already advised the ex sub commander T' Pol of the possible dangers ,for when it comes to changing complete history throughout all of the planets and most of all Earth."_

 _"Damn fool!" Epstein says to himself from inside of his office. As the final part of the message was coming to a complete end. "Thank god."_

 _Captain Archer at the end of the communications. Had asked that Epstein not to send any further reply in regard to this particular message._

 _Afterwards once it was all done. He was able to take another swig of his brandy before moving up from his seat to unlock the door to check on whether there were any other messages for the Commodore to answer._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Even though Commodore Epstein was told not to send a message back to Captain Archer. After he was done with his drink and checking in with his secretary. He decided after all to send back a quick reply to the U.S.S. Columbia in order to keep Captain Archer on his toes._

 _Sitting back down onto his seat in front of his computer terminal. He needed to send the message into a different code. Since he could never trust any one with tapping into his messages, especially for when it comes to the Klingons and Romulans._

 _ **"To Captain Archer of the U.S.S. Columbia**_

 _ **From Commodore Epstein**_

 _ **Subject: General Reply**_

 _ **Jonathan received your message. I have decided to let you know that I completely understand your motives. I will as with the Federation council won't be intervening with your visit to the Guardian of the Forever planet.**_

 _ **Just be sure your crew members understand what is involved with this possible dangerous mission in trying to change the time line for when it comes to Commander Charlas Tucker.**_

 _ **Your off the hook this time Captain. So I am warming you to not screw up any further into the future.**_

 _ **Take care,**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Commodore Epstein**_

 _ **Afterwards with checking over the message, he was satisfied with it before sending it out over sup space chatter.**_

 _ **There was nothing more for him to be doing after the message. Since he had his fair share of issues that had to be solved with the Federation council members.**_

 _ **After he was done and having to checked with his secretary once again. He decided that enough was enough, as he decided to go home a little bit early today.**_

 _ **Even though he was going to stop off at some of the vendors down below. He was able to take the main turbo elevator down to the lowest level of the multi complex for Star Fleet Command headquarters.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Planet Vulcan_

 _Private Vulcan home for young children._

 _Since it was early morning in the small village of Tunsia of Vulcan. All of the children having to be taken care of by the teachers. Sandra and seven other smaller children were sitting out in the courtyard that was built to be inside away from the heat and humidity of the planet._

 _Most of the 11 teachers having to be working were Vulcan, with only two coming from the planet of Earth the last five years._

 _On the grounds at this time of the morning. There were two therapists involved for those children, that are in need of great emotional help having to be separated from there parents._

 _As for Sandra, her mother has stayed in contact for the past two years. Even though T' Pol has only visited the place only once for when Sandra had just turned a year old. And she knows that Sandra does very much misses her mother a great deal._

 _Especially when she has asked for her mother during the past few months. And to why T' Pol wants to have her daughter back into the safe part of her emotional life. Plus the fact as to why she is going to the Guardian of the Forever to retrieve her father back to life._

 _So that Sandra can have her parents back that love her a great deal._

 _The Earth woman Judith was watching out. When she saw that Sandra had started to cry for some odd reason. She had noticed that Sandra hasn't been herself the past few weeks._

 _Even though the therapists have tried to find out just what exactly was going on with the two year old. Judith having to be in her early thirties truly felt sorry for the little girl. Especially since her mother was traveling some where secret on one of the Federation star ships having to be looking for answers._

 _Judith had last spoken with T' Pol a few weeks ago via private communications to her living quarters. Judith had asked after speaking with the woman on whether everything was find with her in general._

 _T' Pol had basically told her that she was looking for the right answers. Judith at this point with speaking with her. She had no idea just what the heck she was mostly talking about. It was if she was speaking in riddles for when it came to her private life concerning her daughter Sandra._


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Dr. Alevez currently was on his way over to speak with T' Pol in her quarters. Even though she had said that she was going to be in the dining area, but instead changed her mind about it._

 _He was just moving off the turbo elevator onto the correct level for where she resides currently on the U.S.S. Columbia. At this point Dr. Alevez had a number of questions that he needed to ask the Vulcan woman after this morning's session._

 _Seeing that the level was just about empty of crew members at this time of the evening. He had found this rather usual to not see any of the crew members having gotten off shift._

 _This time around Dr. Alevez was in his leisure clothes to make T' Pol feel some what comfortable while discussing about her daughter Sandra._

 _Walking slowly over to her door. He was able to let the computer know to open the door to let the doctor in. When he walked in T' Pol was sitting at the computer terminal in her multi colored robe for relaxation for the most part._

 _T' Pol looks up from the computer terminal with a wide smile on her face. She had just finished writing up a short letter to be sent to Vulcan asking about her daughter Sandra. "Dr. Alevez how are you this evening?" She asked with getting up from the terminal to offer him any type of drinks. "Are you interested in anything to drink before getting started with the session?"_

 _"Actually I could use a glass of orange juice T' Pol." He says while she went over to the food dispenser on the wall in the kitchenette area of her quarters._

 _Taking a moment..._

 _"Here we go Dr. Alevez. Do you need anything else at this time?" She asked while waiting for his response._

 _"Nothing for the moment. However I suggest we get started with the session." He says with asking her to sit on the couch in order to relax. "Ok lets start with how your feeling." He asked with watching her relax on the couch._

 _"Actually I feel really well for the moment. Even though I ' m some what worried about arriving at the Guardian of Forever." She replied with folding her hands onto her lap._

 _"Why is that T' Pol?" He asked._

 _"Mostly because of the recent reports from a Federation science vessel that the Guardian has been throwing off time wave displacement to make it a problem with the Columbia to get some what close to the area."_

 _"But yet your captain and yourself are taking that chance to enter it's orbit." He says with a bit of sarcasm with his statement._

 _"Affirmative Dr. Alevez in every way we see fit to do this from the very beginning to the very end, and I just need to do this in order to bring back Sandra's father."_


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Dr. Alevez really didn't like T' Pol's answer in regard to continuing on with the mission. And with her replied, he was able to make a note onto his computer writing pad. In doing so with the note, he continued on with his questions while still nodding his head in disagreement._

 _Right away she noticed this action by the doctor having to make her feel some what uncomfortable sitting. "Is there a problem Dr. Alevez?" She asked in a calm voice, even though inside of her stomach she was having mostly butterflies._

 _"Yes and no at this point. But never the less T' Pol, we shall continue on with the questions." While taking a small sip of his orange juice. "Ok...when was the last time you were in communications with those having to be taking care of your daughter Sandra on Vulcan?" He asked while checking for any type of negative reaction._

 _"Actually the last time I spoke with those in charge at the school was three months ago. They were telling me that Sandra had been crying a great deal in regard to having her mother around."_

 _"How do you feel about this aspect of wanting to have your daughter back into your life?" He responded with the personal question, even though she needs to answer it no matter what._

 _"Very sad. Its why I have decided to continue on with this some what dangerous mission to bring back Sandra's father. So that we can at least be a family once again." As she says the words with great sorrow from her Vulcan heart._

 ** _AUTHOR NOTES: I' m very sorry for the shortness of the chapter._**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _T' Pol some what felt bad in a way with leaving her daughter Sandra behind. But she had no other choice in the matter to leave her, while she continued on with her solance. Until she was able to meet up with the U.S.S. Columbia and Captain Jonathan Archer._

 _Dr. Alerez continued to watch her for any other reactions. Since he still had a few more questions to be asked._

 _"Dr. Is there anything else that needs to be asked?" She asked him with feeling some what vulnerable even for a Vulcan._

 _"T' Pol, I know this is not the proper thing to ask right now. If and when you are successful with bring back Commander Charlas Tucker from the Guardian of Forever. What do you think his thinking will be for when he finds out about his daughter Sandra?"_

 _She needed to take in a few gulps of air into her lungs with having to be asked that particular question. "Dr. Alerez I really don't know how to answer you. I can only assume as a Vulcan woman that Commander Tucker will no doubt be able to accept her as his daughter with you humans call_ _ **No Strings attached."**_ _She responded the best of her ability._

 _"And what if he doesn't accept her as his daughter or even you with not telling him in the first place just prior to him being killed?" She was shaking her head for when it came to the reality of this question. For a Vulcan woman, she was mostly dumb founded. And Dr. Alervez and he knew it with looking at her facial expression._

 _"Then all I can say on the question. Is try to accept the fact that he won't and just go on with my life with just Sandra, while he continues on with his life elsewhere." She says in a harsh low tone of voice._

 _"That is just too bad T' Pol. I think that it's going to be enough this evening with the questions. You have enough to think about in regard to your own personal quest. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see the captain for a moment before retiring for the evening." He moves up from the chair and placing his computer notepad into his coat pocket._

 _"Good night Doctor." She didn't say anything further having to be having inner turmoil issues from the questions that was asked of her._


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33th Memories Of the Vulcan Heart_

 _After the doctor left to speak with Captain Archer. T' Pol wasn't a happy Vulcan after speaking with the therapist in regard to her daughter Sandra._

 _Feeling some what frustrated. She knew that mediating won't be able to help with her mind and body. So instead she had to do some type of exercise to burn off the nervous energy._

 _She had thought it would be a good idea to take in some laps in the ship's swimming pool. And since it was some what late with the change in shift. She would think that the pool just might be some what empty to give her the peace in swimming and relaxing her entire body._

 _First off she had to change into her swim suit instead of changing inside of the pool lockers. She feels more safer this way from the ogling of everyone from inside of the pool area._

 _After she was all set, she then left her quarters to head for level eight for where the swimming pool is located._

 _Meanwhile on Vulcan in the village of Tunsia._

 _Sandra was having a hard time today with being out into the court yard. She has been crying the past hour. One of the teachers having to be taking care of her. She was just mainly upset at the fact that she was asking for her mother._

 _After a moment or two she started to feel better. One of the reasons having to be rare. She was able to see one of the sleeping teddy bears or Sehlat that her teacher T' Pong says to have the little girl laughing._

 _It was just too hot for the creature to be out into the humidity. So the teachers let the Sehlats come into the court yard that is basically closed in._

 _T' Pong having to be feeling sorry for Sandra decided to bring her over to the teddy bear with fangs to try and touch it without having to scare it._

 _After a moment Sandra is happy to see the Sehlat awake. As she goes to touch the top of its head without being snapped at._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34th Memories Of the Vulcan Heart_

 _Matter in fact Sandra and her teacher T' Pong were rather surprised that the sehlat came up to them without having to scared at all. Actually this particular Sehlat for which Sandra had named Pooh Bear came up to her lap to place its head in order to feel comfortable and mostly very friendly._

 _"Pooh Bear...Luv you." She says with looking into the eyes of the sehlat. For some odd reason the sehlat started to cry out making everyone around think that the animal was either hungry, tired or having been wounded._

 _T' Pong having to be careful was able to give the creature the once over with checking the outer layer of it's tough skin. "It's find Sandra. Nothing is wrong with this sehlat. Matter in fact it only wants to be near you as a close friend." She says to the laughing little girl wanting to get up and climb onto its back for a quick ride inside of the courtyard._

 _"Can I T' Pong?" As Sandra tries to speak the best she can with only being two years of age._

 _"Not this time Sandra. Its that time for you to have your nap. Maybe later we might be able to take that ride. Depending on whether the sehlat is wide awake or not." She says with seeing the sad expression of the little girl._

 _Some time later..._

 _All of the teachers inside the courtyard were making sure all of there students were dealing well with there studies. Even though for Sandra having to be only two years old, she was having play time after waking up from her nap._

 _Just as T' Pong promised Sandra about the ride. But first T' Pong having walked over to the enclosed court yard. She was able to find the Sehlat having to be laying down on the ground relaxing._

 _However the Vulcan teacher had to ask the creature since it understands, on whether it was all right for Sandra to ride its back._

 _She was able to hear a strange noise sounding like the answer was a yes. While the Sehlat was shaking its head in confirmation. "Pooh Bear, I will be right back with Sandra. She is going to want to thank you a great deal with the ride."_

 _It was at this point that T' Pong left the Sehlat alone for a few moments until Sandra was brought over by her._


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Captain Jonathan Archer having arrived onto the bridge for his shift. He was given an update on the Enterprise's course and speed. So far they have been doing quite well with the course._

 _So far having to be entering the solar system for where the planet housed the Guardian Of Forever was quiet for the moment. Even though the wave displacements can always start up at any time._

 _"Sir...communications is currently very quiet for the moment." Hoshi says with a even tone of voice in spite of the quietness coming from Star Fleet Command._

 _Captain Archer walks over to her station to see how she was doing over all. "Thanks...I should be glad for small favors never the less. And besides we should be getting close very soon to the planet."_

 _"True Sir. And besides things can always start to act up at any time. I wouldn't want to be T' Pol when those waves start to act up again." She says very quietly in order not to stir up any of the bridge crew members having to be associates of the female Vulcan._

 _"Me neither Hoshi. But any way...before I go back to my command chair. How are things with yourself of late?" He asked the question with concern for his friend._

 _All of a sudden her facial expression had changed to some what of a sadness. "It could of be better captain. However I am dealing with life as they come my way."_

 _"Ok Hoshi..I won't push the issue any further. When ever your ready to talk. You know where to look for me to talk." He responded with placing his right hand onto her shoulder before heading back to his command chair for his shift._


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _From inside of T' Pol's quarters. T' Pol once again was having a hard time trying to sleep with thinking too much about her daughter Sandra and Commander Charlas Tucker._

 _Moving about her bed, she wasn't able to get herself comfortable from the memories that keep floating about in her mind. She was missing "Trip" Tucker a great deal now, as with her daughter having to be on Vulcan._

 _Not only with her memories, her body was throwing off hints that something needed to be done. For those few moments, she had thought that she was in the thrones of Pon Farr. Even though she had gone through with the challenge years ago._

 _Otherwise she let it go for now with needing to get up to take a hot recycle shower for now that might help her in the long run. For years she has tried to avoid her Vulcan heritage with her mother having to always be pushing her into being a full blooded Vulcan._

 _When in fact she wanted to be something else once she met up with Captain Archer and Commander Tucker. While the both officers had known that she was fighting an inner battle with those human emotions._

 _And now she was doing the same. She decided to sit in the middle of her living quarters. To see on whether she is able to let loose so to speak with the tension building inside her body._

 _While she was able to sit. Her mind started to wonder to a time when her friend "Trip" started to spend more time together in either quarters while on board the Enterprise._

 _After a moment "Trip" was getting a little too close for her taste as a Vulcan. Commander Tucker, why are you so close to me?" She says to him while he was rubbing the lotion into the top part of her neck and shoulders._

 _"It's all in your imagination T' Pol." He says with a slight grin on his face that she is not able to see for the moment._

 _"First of all Commander, Vulcans don't imagine a thing for our sake. I suggest you stop what your doing. Before I wind up doing bodily harm to you and regret ever coming here in the first place." She responded with a big huff in her voice to have the Commander turned around to see her facial expression._

 _Afterwards her mind started to clear when she felt the ship started to bounce into a different direction. She came fully alert to call the bridge to find out just what the heck was going on._


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37th Memories of the Vulcan Heart_

 _On the bridge of the Enterprise. Everyone of the crew members were caught by surprise by the sudden jolt. Hoshi hade called the captain to the bridge at this late hour._

 _But with the second and third jolt of the ship. Everyone was beginning to wonder just what the heck was actually going on. Even though it wasn't being caused by the Guardian Of Forever down on the planet._

 _When Captain Archer arrived on the bridge half dressed. He asked Hoshi on whether it was from the planet housing the Guardian. Since they were only a few hours away from there destination._

 _"Sir, its not the Guardian that is not causing the jolts to scramble the Enterprise." She says with taking off her ear phones having to be listening to messages from the crew members asking in a panic on what was going on._

 _"Could it be another source that might be a cloaked vessel of sorts?" He asked with sitting down at the edge of his command chair._

 _"Interesting concept Captain Archer, but I doubt it. Because of the huge cost of energy that puts out in order to hide any type of vessels from the sensors." Hoshi replied with continuing with scanning her communications board._

 _"Anything else it might be ladies and gentleman?" He asked with the expressions on everyone's face with no answer to his question._

 _"None sir." Malcolm had join them onto the bridge after being in engineering. "Otherwise Captain, we try to be very careful with moving in closer to the planet and the Guardian of Forever." He says with sitting down in back of his engineering station._

 _"Very well everyone lets move towards closer. But I need to have all scanners working in case we are caught by surprise." He says with sitting back in his command chair while looking at the readings on the arm of the chair._


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _T' Pol having to be in her quarters at the time the Enterprise started to rock and roll from the wave displacements. All caused by the Guardian of Forever._

 _She just hopes that Captain Archer will not change his mind about sending the ship into orbit about the planet. In spite of the possible dangers from the Guardian of Forever._

 _One thing for sure, she wasn't going to stop now after everything that has happened to her the past few years. Along with all of the resurfaced memories involving Commander Tucker and her daughter Sandra._

 _Meanwhile she had gotten out of her bed to get dress quickly, while heading towards the bridge to see what exactly was going on in the first place._

 _After making sure that everything was into place with her appearance. She was able to leave her quarters to head for the nearest turbo lift to take her to the bridge._

 _And when she did finally arrived onto the bridge. There was a whirlwind of activity going on with all of the bridge crew. She saw that Captain Archer having to be sitting in his command chair sounding or rather feeling some what calm due to the problem at hand._

 _She walked down to the level of the bridge chair. To stand next to the captain, and for which she was able to speak softly into his ear. "What's wrong Jonathan?" Using his first name having to be very rare on occasions._

 _"Nothing really T' Pol, other then the fact we were hit by a ion storm that didn't last all that long. When in fact we all assumed it might of been the Guardian of Forever might of been causing the problem."_

 _"So your not changed your mind about sending me down to the planet to complete my project?" She says with a very calm tone of voice for her Vulcan demeanor._

 _"Nope!...We will begin in a few hours T' Pol. I suggest you prepare yourself before leaving. However before we do, I' m planning on having a last minute briefing, and I suggest you be there to go over the possible scenario's." He asked with a serious tone of voice to make his order very clear._

 _"I will be there Captain Archer. Now if you will excuse me, I will need to ready myself for the beam down."_

 _"Of course T' Pol." Afterwards she turned herself around feeling some what calm inside, she is able to leave the bridge with everyone around the bridge watching her leave and into the turbo lift._


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _When she left the bridge to head for her quarters. She was getting very anxious to get this over with already. Especially with her life, Sandra and to have Commander Charlas Tucker back again to see his daughter for the first time._

 _Getting off the elevator on the floor for where her quarters were located. She all of a sudden needed an hour sleep in order to feel up to par with beaming down to the surface of the Guardian._

 _And once she arrived inside her very quiet quarters. Walking into the bedroom she didn't bother taking her any of her clothes, but she did with the black boots._

 _After doing so with the boots. She was able to leave them on the side with being a neet freak at times. Afterwards asking the computer to wake her in one hour or else she is going to be late for the briefing._

 _ **Computer voice..."Affirmative with your request sub-commander T' Pol."**_

 _"Thanks computer." She says very politely before deciding on slipping under the multi-color quilt. Otherwise she did ask the computer once more to lower down the lights inside of the bedroom._

 _It was at this point she was able to drift off to sleep without any type of trouble._


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _"Come on T' Pol wake up already." "Trip" says to his wife during the dream sequence._

 _Trip even had to retort to actually kissing her to wake up the sleeping beauty from inside there quarters on the Enterprise._

 _And when T' Pol started to finally wake up her eyes. She really didn't know on whether she was still asleep or to the fact that it was another one of his images caused from the mind._

 _"Hey sleepy head its time for you to get up for your shift on the bridge." He replied with giving her another kiss on her dry chapped lips._

 _When she was fully awake, she goes to say with trying to get up from his arm. "What do you think your doing commander and inside my quarters?" She requested an answer to her question._

 _"What are you talking about my wife?" He responded with the comment to really shock the hell out of his Vulcan wife._

 _"Commander Charlas Tucker...what do you think your saying My Wife? We are not married, nor do I remember having the ceremony with you either on Earth or my home planet of Vulcan."_

 _"Are you serious T' Pol? We had the beautiful ceremony on Vulcan at your mother's home that was given to you after she had passed away." He says with gentleness with touching her face to have her pulled back a little from the physical contact._

 _It was just after that contact that T' Pol woke once again, only this time to let her know that she is some what late for the briefing._

 _Getting up from the bed, she goes to look at the time. She just couldn't believe it, even though she had asked the computer to wake her up from her nap._

 _"Damn!" She cursed out loud having to slipped out of the bed rather quickly, along with getting dressed to head for the captain's quarters for the meeting._


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41st Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _She doesn't remember the last time she was acting this stupid with being late for anything. But she was with being late for the briefing meeting before the beam down._

 _After getting herself ready, she checked one last time into the mirror in regard to her appearance. Especially for when she walks into the conference room to discuss her mission._

 _Just after leaving her living quarters. She was able to head for deck 16 for where the briefing was going to be held. She asked the computer to take her to deck 16 just after walking inside of the turbo lift._

 _She was counting her blessings that she didn't run into too many of the crew members at this time. Basically she wasn't in the mood to really chat with anyone other then the Captain._

 _Once she was able to make it to the level that she required. She then walked down to the corridor for where the conference room was located._

 _She walked inside very slowly. For where Captain Archer, Hoshi and Malcolm were waiting while sitting in there seats. Once she was able to finally arrived, it was at this point that Captain Archer started with the briefing just to go over the basics on what she plans on doing._

 _"Ok everyone please relax. This won't be taking all that long with talking to T' Pol._


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _By the looks of everyone inside the conference room. She had the feeling that she might of done something wrong. Even though she was only late by five minutes for the briefing._

 _But in the meantime..._

 _Captain Jonathan Archer was waiting for everyone to settle down with there chatter. "All right lets begin the briefing." As he looks around the conference room with everyone having to be settled in for the short duration._

 _T' Pol having to be sitting very calmly, she was ready to at least start to talk about her plans. "Captain, I know this plan is not going to be easy. But I would very much like to try and see on whether I can save Commander Tucker from being killed in engineering." She says with looking at her notes on the computer terminal._

 _"Do you have the precise time in engineering for when the explosion happens to kill Commander Tucker and two of his engineers?" Captain Archer asked with the gentleness of the question without having to upset the female Vulcan._

 _"Affirmative Captain, I have that particular information right to the very second the explosion started." She retorted with stating her comment about the time her friend was killed._

 _"Will you be able to have the Guardian place you at the exact time of the incident?" Captain Archer asked with rubbing his hand through his hair or what was left of it after his latest haircut._

 _"Its not going to be the precise time but close enough in order for me to watch the scene set its time in place, and go from there until I know for sure just when exactly I will be able to pull Commander Tucker from the position."_

 _"Excellent. Just as long as the guardian knows when to bring you back to the correct time and place." He states with taking in a deep gulp of air into his lungs before goingon with the rest of the briefing._


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _"As far as I know the Guardian has always brought back people to it's original time frame Captain." T' Pol says to answer the question precised._

 _"Very well then, lets get ready for the beam down. T' Pol, I need to speak with you one moment. While everyone heads for the transporter room." He ordered very calmly with wishing to have this entire mission of hers over with._

 _Once the group that was inside of the conference room were gone. Captain Jonathan Archer having to be very quiet for a moment before saying anything to her._

 _"Jonathan, I know what your going to say to me in the first place. I will be extremely careful in regard to my movements once I enter through the guardian entrance." She says with taking in a deep gulp of air into her already expanded lungs._

 _"Please be very careful. We currently have everyone on our back to have this very political mission over with." He says calmly knowing full well what can happen with the change in the time line._

 _"I will try my best Captain. Since it's my life is in the balance, along with my daughter Sandra and Commander Tucker's life."_

 _"All right T' Pol, I believe you. Come on lets get ready for the beam down. Everyone is waiting for us in the transporter room." He replied with walking outside of the conference room with his ex science officer._


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart_

 _Inside of the transporter room._

 _Captain Archer, Hoshi, Commander Malcolm Reed, two security officersw and T' Pol were ready on the pads to be beam down to the planet._

 _So far there hasn't been any time wave displacement to interrupt the mission. Transporter operator Lt. Judge was able to inform the group that everything was all set to proceed._

 _"All right Lt. lets proceed with the beam down." Archer ordered with taking a deep breath into his lungs feeling some what nervous._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _T' Pol having to be standing next to the captain. She was extremely quiet waiting for the beam out to happened._

 _"Yes, sir right away._ _ **Here we go**_ _everyone." As the Lt. pulls down the lever to have everyone shimmer out of existence._

 _Moments later_

 _It was some what weird to be on the planet surface. The Guardian of Forever having to be standing erect in the middle of the foreground once the group from the Enterprise shimmered into existence._

 _Looking into the sky with no cloud cover what so ever. The sun was blazing away completely red in the north east of the group. The only thing everyone did feel with the breeze flying across there faces..._

 _"Strange." Captain Archer says to T' Pol using her scanner directed at the guardian._

 _"What's strange about it Jonathan?" She asked while still running the scanner in her right hand._

 _"Is there something wrong with the Guardian?" Archer asked with walking in front of the time device._

 _"No. The Guardian is working. We just need to ask it questions before I decide to go through with my plan."_

 _"Ok...then asked away Sub-Commander T' Pol." He says to get her full attention to his question._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was strange to be standing directly in front of the Guardian with the entire ring pulsating.

Captain Archer had asked T' Pol to be ready to speak with the Guardian a question before going through the time mist.

"I' m ready Captain." Taking a moment to gather her thoughts before beginning. "Guardian, I' m T' Pol, I need to restore the proper time line on board the U.S.S. Enterprise to bring back alive Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker." She says to the guardian.

"Very well T' Pol, you may proceed through the mist for where you will arrive just prior to the explosion to kill Commander Tucker."

"Thank you Guardian. Once I 'm successful with my mission. Will I be returned?" She asked with a neutral tone of her voice.

"Yes to answer your question. Please proceed with your request." The guardian says to T' Pol with her scanner ready to go through the time mist. As the waves of time was passing by quickly in an instant.

"Just about there Captain Archer." She replied before getting ready to go through herself. Shaking her head with looking at the scanner. **"NOW!" As she all of a sudden disappears through the guardian of Forever...**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was strange to be standing directly in front of the Guardian with the entire ring pulsating.

Captain Archer had asked T' Pol to be ready to speak with the Guardian a question before going through the time mist.

"I' m ready Captain." Taking a moment to gather her thoughts before beginning. "Guardian, I' m T' Pol, I need to restore the proper time line on board the U.S.S. Enterprise to bring back alive Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker." She says to the guardian.

"Very well T' Pol, you may proceed through the mist for where you will arrive just prior to the explosion to kill Commander Tucker."

"Thank you Guardian. Once I 'm successful with my mission. Will I be returned?" She asked with a neutral tone of her voice.

"Yes to answer your question. Please proceed with your request." The guardian says to T' Pol with her scanner ready to go through the time mist. As the waves of time was passing by quickly in an instant.

"Just about there Captain Archer." She replied before getting ready to go through herself. Shaking her head with looking at the scanner. **"NOW!" As she all of a sudden disappears through the guardian of Forever...**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was unbelievable to Sub-Commander T' Pol. She was wearing her standard uniform for when she was serving on board the U.S.S. Enterprise. She had shown up through the Guardian of Forever from inside of her living quarters.

She needed to find out just what was the star date. Walking over to the computer terminal, she was able to check the complete date and time.

After a moment. She had found herself having gone back in time four days before the actual explosion had happened to kill Commander Charlas Tucker and two others of his engineering staff.

"Computer, where is Commander Charlas Tucker?" She asked while standing in the middle of her living quarters.

 _ **Computer voice...**_ Commander Tucker currently is on the bridge serving as Captain in charge, while Captain Jonathan Archer is off duty for the next five hours."

"Thank you computer." She replied, even though she had forgotten just where she was supposed to be serving on the vessel. "Computer, just where is my work station is supposed to be for the moment?"

 _ **Computer Voice...**_ "Sub Commander T' Pol, you are supposed to be on the bridge for another one hour and thirty five minutes, as an adviser."

"Very well, I shall leave now to show up on the bridge." She responded, even though she had no idea what she was supposed to be advising about in the first place.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th Memories Of The Vulcan

T' Pol for a female Vulcan, she was having butterflies in her stomach with having to meet up with Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker.

The next couple of days having gone through the Guardian of Forever. She will have to play it by ear. Until It was time for her to stop commander Tucker being being killed in the explosion.

While she's inside of the turbo lift. She needed to calm herself before showing up on the bridge. Even though she was told that Captain Jonathan Archer is in his quarters resting.

And she has no intentions of telling him anything until the day the actual event does happens. But she doubts that he would be able to believe the story she is going to be telling him.

Hoshi turned from her station to see sub commander T' Pol arrive on the bridge. "Commander Tucker, T' Pol is here now on the bridge." She says with Commander Tucker turning in his seat getting up to greet her.

"Very nice our resident Vulcan has arrived. Do me a favor Sub Commander T' Pol to give me your precise information on that race we have been involved the past few days." He says with a serious tone in his voice making her feel some what strange inside.

All of a sudden she knew exactly what was going on with the new race called Crella. Lizard type creatures that are able to speak standard English and several others to communicate.

"Very dangerous Commander Tucker. I suggest the captain be advise with these new aliens can be very dangerous for when some one is not looking. There is the reason that I think that we place the Enterprise on General Quarters for now." She responded thinking that maybe she might of said just too much in regard to her mission.

"If that is the case Sub-commander. We will need to put together a briefing to discuss that aspect of the race. And no doubt why we need to advise the Captain of this matter." He asked with moving off his chair to head on over to her station.

Speaking softly now for her to hear only. "I need you personally to speak with the captain about it. Understand T' Pol in what I' m trying to say to you."

"Affirmative Commander." She replied very calmly before moving out from her station to go speak with Captain Archer. That all depends on whether or not he's asleep or not.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

T' Pol finally realize why Commander Tucker was killed in the first place with the explosion.

She is going to have to be extremely careful with her movements, now that she finally knows who was responsible for the murders of the crew members.

But first things first, she is going to have to speak with Captain Archer about the species. She goes to tell Commander Tucker having to be sitting in the command chair. That she was going to talk with the captain.

"This won't take long Commander Tucker." As she walks slowly into the turbo lift while waiting to hear something from Commander Tucker.

"That's fine T' Pol, we will all be missing you, if your going to take a long time." He responded with a wide eye grin on his facial expression to have Hoshi laugh off her head with his comment.

But in the meantime...

T' Pol walked into the turbo elevator without having to say a word after wards with his comments. She tells the computer to take her to the level of the Captain quarters.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

She had a feeling this whole entire plan seems to be messed up for some reason.

The time line didn't seem right to be fitting into this situation with the Crella having to be involved with trying to destroy the Enterprise.

Walking out of the turbo life to head on down towards the Captain's quarters. Currently for the moment, her mind seems to be some what foggy with the details.

But she will have to do her best with trying to explain to Captain Archer about her mission to save the Enterprise and most important Commander Charlas " Trip" Tucker.

When she she arrived at his door. There was no one else in the hallway to stop and ask her stupid questions, as to why she is here in the first place.

She was able to hear the word "Come" to let her know that it was all right to walk into his quarters.

After a moment of silence from inside. Captain Archer having to be sitting in front of his computer finishing up a last minute Captain's Log. "All right Sub-Commander T' Pol just what exactly is going on with you and the mission that was mention to me by Hoshi over the intercom?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51st Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"I will try to explain Jonathan the entire story. You will need to have an open mind in regard to what I' m about to tell you." She replied with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

After a few moments of explaining everything to him. Captain Jonathan Archer wound up shaking his head overall. "You mean to tell me that your basically from the future to change a time-line to save the Enterprise and Commander Tucker?" He asked in all seriousness with his question while moving off his chair from his computer terminal.

"Affirmative. Along with the fact there is another Sub-Commander T' Pol some where on board this vessel I have no idea where she might be." she turned to move over to the computer terminal. "Computer...where is the location of Sub-Commander T' Pol?"

 _ **Computer Voice...**_ "Sub-Commander T' Pol is not on board the Enterprise."

There were two surprised looks on the faces of the Captain and female Vulcan.

"I don't understand T' Pol. Why is this happening in the first place?" He asked with a strange expression on his face.

"Neither do I Captain Archer, but for now..I will just make sure that I take into account my plan to stop the Crella from killing Commander Tucker and your ship Captain." She replied with moving up from the terminal to sit now next to Archer having to be petting his pet laying on the basket.

"By the way T' Pol, the main reason you came back to save Commander Tucker was the fact that your feelings are involved?" He made the suggestion for which he was able to guess correctly with his assumption in regard to her emotional feelings.

"Affirmative Captain, along with the fact that there is a human child involved in the relationship." She exclaimed along with not having any type of remorse to go with her emotions.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"Ok, so your telling me this story about your mission to save the Enterprise and Commander Tucker. But tell me something about the Guardian of Forever, why isn't the T' Pol in this time line not on board the Enterprise?" He asked in a serious tone of voice to get her attention.

"I do not know Captain Archer. All I know is the fact that this entire time is not correct at all. I will need to head for my quarters. Maybe there might be a clue as to why she is not here at all. Unless there is something going on with the Crella I don't know about."

"Very well Sub-commander T' Pol, I will wait for your entire reason as tow hat exactly is going on with this time line. Even though I ' m still some what confused about it."

"I will talk to you when I get the chance. Please excuse me Captain." As she starts to leave. However not without protest from Archer's best pal with barking for attention.

She walks out into the corridor to head for the turbo lift to take her to her quarters on level eight. The very same quarters of the very same time line for Sub Commander T' Pol.

She really didn't have any idea why this time line with T' Pol is not on board. Even though she has a strange idea that she might of been kidnapped by the Crella as part of a ploy.

Once inside the turbo lift with no one else inside with her. She wasn't in any mood to answer any type of questions. After a moment she was able to arrive to her quarters.

Asking the computer to open the door. She was never expecting to find the surprise from inside of her quarters.

Walking in...

There he was laying down on the bed without his shirt expecting to have his usual back massage.

"Commander Tucker, why are you here in my quarters without permission?" She walked over to him to check him out as to why he was dressed that way.

"Did you for get already T' Pol about the back massage, you were supposed to give me to help with the recent stress?" He says with a smirk on his face to really shock the hell out of her even for this time line.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Currently was now placed into a very difficult situation with finding herself in front of Commander Tucker. She could no longer control her feelings or emotions for when it comes to this particular man.

She is going to let go of herself for the sake of this very moment to give the massage that was asked of her. Even though not the time line T' Pol that is supposed to be here in the first place.

Walking over to him. "Trip" I' m sorry, I have completely forgotten all about it this evening. Please forgive me." She responded with taking the body lotion from the side of the table to begin soaking up her hands.

Commander Tucker gives her a soft kiss on the back of her neck to really throw her off guard with her inner emotions. She could no longer control at this point, even though for the sake of the mission that she was on.

And she promised herself in order not to say a single word to him about his death forth coming.

"Your forgiven sweetie." He replied with another kiss to her neck and shoulder.

"Onto your stomach Trip all together, so that I can begin with the massage." She says without any type of remorse for when it comes to her Vulcan inner emotions.

She starts to rub in the lotion onto his back that is filled with tight muscles starting from the top part of his neck. It was amazing on how much she was enjoying every minute of the massage that she was giving him.

However in return. She wasn't used to being touched by him in areas that she had to tolerate the best she could. In spite the fact that she can't show that she is completely in love with him.

But first she needs to complete this mission above anything else for that matter.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

 **Author's notes: Please be advised for those reading this story. The rating will change slightly to M.**

T' Pol's mind was a complete blur for the moment. She should of known that she would wind up in this particular situation with "Trip" and his total touch of her body.

She was mostly burning inside with wanting to be with this man totally. Even though she was trying to control her emotions too much, but it wasn't possible.

"Commander, are you enjoying the massage this evening?" She asked with placing more of the body lotion into her hands.

There was a slight chuckle coming from his mouth to have T' Pol some what confused for the moment.

"Are you serious T' Pol! I always love your reviving massages behind the back of my neck and shoulders. Can you please now start with my legs with the recent cramps I have been suffering with of late." He states with watching out for her stern facial expression.

"Even though the massages help with your legs "Trip', you will surely need to have the medical doctor check you out further with the cramps, your arteries and other possible reasons to cause the cramps or in your Earth term called a **Charlie Horse."**

"Just where did you learn that term T' Pol?" As he starts to lay down on the couch onto his stomach. When all of a sudden she says the following.

"First of all I learned the phrase from checking out the medical banks on occasion. And second Command, I wish to have you on your back first before anything else for that matter."

It was at this point that Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker gave a look that was some what confusing with T' Pol. Even though with T' Pol, she was looking for much more from him after all. Especially in his present position on the couch.

"Are you ready Commander for the massage that your going to enjoy very much?" She says with wide eye grin on her face while taking hold of one of his legs to begin at the bottom of his foot.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Later T' Pol had slipped out of the bed after the massage and sex they had between the both of them. She had no remorse what so ever for what she was able to do earlier.

Leaving Commander Tucker to sleep in his bed for the rest of the evening. She was able to leave a brief note as to why she didn't stay the evening with him in bed.

She was hoping as a Vulcan that he would be able to understand her reasoning for leaving in the first place.

After she had left feeling sedated with the physical contact between the both of them. She had known that her feelings were extremely strong, especially for when it comes to deep love.

Just when she had left his quarters with going to hers to sleep for the rest of the evening. Commander Tucker had gotten up to see that she had left with leaving a note for him overall.

There was at some point that he needed to know her true feelings. Especially when she is always trying to hide from him with the complete truth.

And he wasn't going to push the issue at this time of night after such a wonderful evening together. Looking at the time, he decided to slip back under the quilt. He would when he wakes the next morning to take a nice hot recycle shower, along with a shave and hair cut from the barber on the ten level of the Enterprise.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was the next morning after T' Pol had awoke. It was her time to start investigating the engineering section for any type of bomb. She had three days to look for it, along with any signs of the Crella having to be on board the Enterprise.

Wearing her standard uniform for this time shift. She would use the excuse with anyone asking why she was hanging around engineering. Along with the fact that she had the captain behind her back with why.

After leaving her quarters. She was able to take the main turbo elevator to the top level of engineering. She would start at the top level while working her way down to the lowest levels.

And no doubt during her travels, she would probably run into Commander Tucker and his team making sure all was in working order with the warp engines.

Stepping onto the top level. Right away she went to work with her scanners, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She mainly as well was looking for the Crella. So far there was no sign at this point.

After three hours of checking. She decided that she needed a break before anything else. All of a sudden her stomach started to rumble. It was at this point she head for the break room for something very nutrional for both body and mind.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Captain Jonathan Archer was curious as to what T' Pol was doing after leaving the bridge. So he had to asked the computer on his command chair.

"Computer...where is Sub-Commander T' Pol?" He asked with a neutral zone of his voice in order not to have the bridge crew start to ask questions.

 _ **Computer Voice... "**_ Sub-Commander T' Pol has just arrived into the 8th level break room."

"Thank you Computer." He says with getting up from his seat to speak with Communications officer Hoshi.

He walks over to her to let her know just where he's going to be the next hour. "Lunch Captain?" She asked with lifting her head up from the communications console.

"Yes, Hoshi lunch. I wasn't able to chow down a thing this morning with having gotten up late."

"All right Captain Archer, I will call Malcolm to the bridge to take over for now." She responded with his request with leaving the bridge for lunch.

He lied about having lunch. He was leaving to keep a closer eye on Sub-Commander T' Pol. As he walks slowly into the turbo lift to have the computer take him to the level that is desired.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Captain Archer having to be rushing after getting off the turbo lift. He was almost there with arriving at the lunch room for the crew members.

In a sort of a way, he was kinda hungry after all. So his lie wasn't really a lie to Hoshi. He walked in very slowly having to noticed the break room was extremely busy.

And the one person that he was looking for. Sub-commander T' Pol was sitting in the far corner of the room near the small view port. It was and always has been one of her favorite spots of the break room.

He walks over to the computer slots to ask for his choices. He was able to order a chicken salad for now. Anything else will be after he was finished eating and speaking with T' Pol.

Walking over with his tray. He noticed that she was still chewing down her Vulcan dish of Veggies for which she loves the most.

"T' Pol, do you mind that I eat with you? This break room seems to be swinging with crew members wishing to feed themselves." He says with a hint of a smile on his facial expression.

"Of course you can Captain Archer. Please place your tray over here, and just simply enjoy the view."

"I plan to Sub-Commander." As he places his tray into the desired position, while sitting down in front of her at the table.

T' Pol looks up from her tray still with veggies. "So tell me Jonathan, why are you here in the first place? She asked with a serious undertone of her question.

After a brief cough..."I could never fool you Sub-Commander. I just need to find out just what exactly have you found since coming here from the future?"

"Captain, I have only been searching for three hours. And so far I haven't found a thing as yet. I will continue on with my search once I' m done with my food." She states with her statement as a female Vulcan.

"Please be sure to keep me updated Sub-Commander. But for now lets continue on with enjoying our food for now." He says with taking a bite of his chicken salad.

"Affirmative Captain Archer."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

She didn't know what to think of it with Captain Archer and putting his nose into her business. But for the moment, she needed to finish up her food before leaving again to check engineering.

Even though it's only three days before the actual event. She really needed to find the evidence of just where was the bomb located to kill Tucker and three others.

She was still feeling some what fatigued, so she decided to have an additional orange juice to bring up her sugar levels. And when she does get back from this mission. She is going to have a full medical check up. She doesn't like the idea of always feeling tired all of the time.

She knows that she isn't pregnant at this point in time. Since the events had happened with her and Tucker having to be sexually involved. It was basically the start of there physical relationship.

Any rate after getting back with the orange juice. She was starting to feel better with drinking it. Otherwise she had to get moving with her search.

She slowly moved out of the break room to head for level 8th of engineering. Very few crew members work in those areas, so anyone or anything can hide until the time is right never the less.

Since it was some what late with the change over in watches. She was going to be lucky that she doesn't run into anyone that she might know really well.

Moving inside with taking the portable turbo lift. She was able to make it with opening the hatchway to lead into the compartment.

Afterwards she was able to pull out her scanner from her waste to start checking the equipment for anything out of the ordinary. She was going to be here in this one area maybe an hour depending on the readings that she will wind up getting.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Commander Charlas Tucker having to be talking to his engineers on the lower levels. He had mention that some of the wiring needed to be replaced before starting a fire.

"Just make sure you check every inch of this section Wainwright." He says to his engineering staff before walking into another sector of the level.

Walking slowly into the small cubicle. He was able to use his engineering tool to scan the last of the wiring underneath the access panel.

For the moment...

Commander Tucker having to be some what confused. He wasn't able to understand as to why the readings were way off. He's never seen anything like it at this time. And the only thing he can do is get his staff involved with checking every relay under neath the access panel.

And it's going to take a few days to change it, before there is an massive explosion to destroy half this section of engineering. One thing for sure, he's going to have to report this to both the Captain and Sub-Commander T' Pol.

After getting his staff together in that area. He asked everyone to be extremely careful with the work under neath the access panel. "All right everyone get started with the change over. Just be sure to do it in six hour shifts. Understand everyone?" He asked with watching for there over all reaction.

In unison...

"Understood Commander Tucker."

"Excellent! If you need me, I will be talking with Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T' Pol about the situation." While the crew-members went to work. Commander Tucker left the area to head for the bridge to speak with Captain Archer.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

There was a knock on the Captain's quarters door. He had just come out of the sonic shower having placed his robe on, while drying his hair with a white furry towel from the bath room.

Moving into the bed room. His best pal was sound asleep inside the blue basket that he had brought on the last shore leave.

All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. He had no idea just who it might be for this time of the night. Especially when the captain would be getting ready for bed after his shower.

"Come in please." As the door opened wide to let Commander Charlas Tucker into his bedroom. "I ' m sorry to be here sir. But I have a report that you need to read and sign off right away." He exclaimed with handing him the scanner report for the captain to read.

"It's all right "Trip" your just doing your job for the most part." He makes the statement to have Commander Tucker sit down on the small chair next to the bed.

After a moment...

Captain Jonathan Archer was finding the report extremely interesting. Especially when it involves all of those hours changing the wiring in that one particular area.

"I don't know about you, sir. But I have found it rather strange for all of this to happen all of a sudden. That section was only checked four months ago just prior to leaving Earth for resupply."

"Just make sure your engineers are able to check everything possible Commander. I just don't like this situation at all for the moment." He replied with moving up from the bed to hand back the report back to the Commander.

"I will do so Captain." He said with moving up from his chair to shake the Captain's hand before leaving.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Once Commander Tucker started to leave the Captain's quarters. The next person that he needed to speak with was Sub-Commander T' Pol about his findings.

This trip to her quarters will be some what strained after the last time together. This time he wasn't going to see her for a massage, but rather news about a possible attack by an unknown enemy.

He had a feeling that Sub Commander T' Pol just might not believe him in spite of finding the wiring in engineering a real mess.

Taking the turbo elevator to her quarters. He was mostly glad that there were no one around at this time of night to ask him questions.

Normally he wouldn't talk to anyone any way. Since he's never been a person that likes to talk a great deal, or have only a few friends that he can trust for the most part.

Being inside the turbo elevator. It had felt as if the trip was taking for ever to reach the desired level to speak with T' Pol.

Finally.

The turbo elevator stopped at the level, while the door opened for the engineer to head on down to her quarters.

Inside her quarters

Sub Commander T' Pol was tired, even though after checking the levels in engineering. She wasn't able to fall asleep any rate. She was currently sitting on her living room chair just relaxing and reading a real book that was given to her by Captain Jonathan Archer. The book was called Moby Dick.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Commander Charlas Tucker really didn't feel right to talk with T' Pol after the last time they were together. However never the less it has to be done with the report in spite of there inner feelings for each other.

Getting off the turbo elevator to head on down to Sub Commander's quarters. He was beginning to wonder what was next for them in there crazy relationship.

Taking his time walking down. Thank god there was no one around for the moment to bother him with engineering questions.

Finally...

He knocked on the door. Since he had no idea on whether she was asleep or not even for a Vulcan at age 78. When he had found out about her age. He was some what shocked to find out she is 78 years old in Vulcan terms.

When the door opened she was dressed in a tank top and shorts, along with carrying a book in her hand. It would seem that she wasn't able to sleep after all for some reason.

And he wasn't going to ask the question any rate. Since it basically was none of his business.

"Why are you here "Trip"?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"I have something to report Sub Commander in regard to what was found in engineering." He states with having to see that T' Pol's interest peaked with the word engineering.

"Interesting! What did you find Commander?" She asked with seeing some sort of a scanner report in his right hand.

"Read this T' Pol, your going to find it rather strange." He says with moving over to the couch to sit for a few moments, since he has no intention of staying all that long.

"This is strange Commander. What do you plan on doing to make it right?"

"I have a crew right now on 6 hour shifts to remove all of the wiring with new. I hope will work out well after wards. Since this was the one area that was found in disarray." He states with taking in a gulp of air into his lungs.

"Very well Commander, I will leave you to your work to make things right. Unless you want to stay here for a little while to have one of my famous massages?" She says with a slight smile on her ashen face.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It didn't take all that long for Commander Tucker to answer the question by Sub- Commander T' Pol. Moving over to the bed alcove. He goes to tell her to follow him inside and be ready with her famous massages.

"Commander, let me be ready with your asking me this evening. Your going to need the lotion, heating pads and most of all the fluffy towels to cover your body."

"I know T' Pol." He says with a slight smirk on his face to try and get her motor running emotionally.

She knew where everything is for the moment. While giving Commander Tucker to change out of his clothes, and covering himself with the towels.

She needed to control her inner Vulcan emotions at this time, even though her real true job was to save his life from the explosion in engineering. Plus the fact that she has no idea just where this time line's Sub Commander T' Pol is currently holding out.

Nor did she care any way. Since she only has a few days left to look for the explosives.

However down below...

The creatures that were able to show up. They were able to find the right position in the lower bows of engineering to place the explosion to make there mark with screwing up the time line.

One thing for sure.

They were damn lucky not to run into any of the humans on board this vessel. After wards with placing and setting the explosive to go off in a few days. They were able to disappear once more into there own time line, while having to wait it out for the destruction.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Before starting anything with the commander. Sub-Commander T' Pol needed to control herself with her inner emotions. It's not been easy for the female to balance everything for the sake of the mission.

Saving Commander Charlas Tucker's life is not going to be easy to do. Since he still ha no idea where all of the explosives have been placed at this time.

However she does know that the time line will be changed by the aliens that are supposed to be on board some where.

She had asked the security forces to keep a close eye in engineering for anything out of the ordinary. Including using special scanning devices.

She was supposed to receive a report earlier. Unless the security force were busy else where.

But in the meantime...

T' Pol went to grab the special lotion to use on his back, shoulder, legs and anything else that is required. She didn't wish to go into detail on that aspect of the massage.

She walked into the bedroom for where Trip was laying down on his stomach with the white fluffy towel covering his lower part of his body.

Once she was able to pour the lotion into her hands. She tells him to relax while he began her work on him.

"I will begin with your neck first. Since that is the most sensitive area for where stress is built up over a space of time." She says with placing her hands and lotion on the top part of his neck having to be extremely tense for the most part.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

The next few moments Commander Tucker was starting to moan from the roughness of the massage by T' Pol. But yet he didn't bother to say a word to her in order to stop the massage.

But after a moment she goes to grab more of the lotion to start with his lower part of his back. This is where she had found the tension in his muscles.

It's going to take some time for her in order to loosen up his lower back. "Jesus Commander. All that bending in engineering really messed up your back." She says with rubbing harder below with the lotion.

"Tell me T' Pol. It wasn't an easy thing to do when a job that needs to be done." He says with taking in a deep breath from her hands hitting the most tender spot of his back.

"That may be true "Trip". But not at the expanse of your health being ruined in the process." She was mostly talking about his life in general, since he had no idea what she was basically talking about.

"I will agree with you on that account, as with Captain Archer. Since he never liked it for when any crew members would wind up hurting themselves during there shifts or on any type of away missions."

"Affirmative as well Commander." She says with moving on down to his lower part of his legs. "This is going to hurt a little with your calves, so I suggest you take a deep breath before I begin with moving the muscles."

"Thanks for telling me T' Pol. Give me a moment to gather myself, and then your be able to begin." He replied with taking in his deep breath with his lungs expanding.

"Ok, here we go." She responded on a even keel having to moved down to his calves.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Commander Tucker calf muscles were a tight ball of tension. While Sub-Commander T' Pol would be able to loosen them with eased. Even though Tucker had to take in a quick breaths to let go of himself from the strain.

And with the Vulcan woman having to be too closed to him, he could actually smell her Vulcan scent. It was beginning to get a little uncomfortable in the room entirely.

She was able to sense his discomfort for the moment. "What's wrong Commander?" She asked with placing more of the lotion into her hands.

"Nothing really T' Pol. Are you done with the calves?" He asked with having tears in his eyes from the pressure she was applying.

"Affirmative. However I will have you onto your back now, so that I can start with your chest and lower parts of your stomach. Unless your uncomfortable with the idea of being too close to your male parts?"

After coughing for a moment after hearing the statement. "Continue T' Pol, I will be a good little boy this evening."

"Lets hope so Commander." She states with taking hold of more lotion to begin with the top part of his upper part of his chest.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

 **Author Notes: Please be advise this chapter is for mature audiences.**

After all said and done with her statement to the Commander. She was at her best for the moment, even though the both of them knows what comes next. In spite of there feelings for each other. But for the female Vulcan, she has been holding back her feelings from the day she met the engineer.

She was starting out slowly with rubbing his chest with his little hairs standing out from the excitement.

And during this time. She could sense his feelings being directed at her. Even though not having said a word for the moment, even though he was rather enjoying the feeling of her hands onto his chest.

He knew very soon, she plans to move on down to his stomach, for which can be summed up in two words. **Very exotic!**

"Commander Tucker, you need to take it easy. I' m not trying to hurt you in the process. Unless you want to change things between the both of us?" She asked on a even keel for her Vulcan emotions.

"Look T' Pol, if we decide to change our relationship. We will have to keep it quiet from everyone else." He responded loudly with the cause and effect of his meaning.

"Affirmative on that aspect Commander. But I will keep our relationship a secret for now, until all of our friends are able to handle it." She responded with pouring more of the lotion into her hands to begin the new journey between the both of them.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was some time later...

Commander Tucker and T'Pol were intermixed into each other's arms in the bedroom.

Tucker having to be the first to wake. Opening his eyes to see the female Vulcan looking some what rested and most of all beautiful to his eyes.

One thing for sure in his mind. He didn't have any type of remorse for when it came to finally getting together both mentally and most of all the physical part of the sex act.

Pushing back a strain of hair from her face. He needed to be careful in order not to wake her at all. Since lately she's been under a great deal of stress.

Any rate she started to stir any way. When she finally opened her eyes to see the engineer staring down at her face.

"Hey! How are you, T' Pol?" He says very softly and gentle.

"I must admit "Trip" that for the like of me. I seem to be just fine after our coupling this evening." She says with trying to move up from his arms.

"The word is sex, T' Pol. But never the less. I must admit, it was just wonderful totally." While placing butterfly kisses onto her nose and cheek to have her jump up a little. Since she wasn't used to the physical part of there relationship.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It wasn't until later when she found out about the pregnancy after the death of Commander Tucker. Her daughter Sandra came into existence afterwards.

T'pol having to be laying in Tucker arms, that she was able to fall asleep finally. Even though she had a mission to finish up with bringing back "Trip" through the Guardian of Forever.

Meanwhile down below. Engineering with orders from Commander Tucker to continue on with there work with checking every faulty wiring system.

So far they haven't been able to find anything for the moment, but they will very soon to change things quickly.

However for security forces with orders from Captain Archer. They were checking into reports about sensor ghosts having been spotted in the lower levels of engineering.

Lt. Jamieson having to be walking along the catwalk on level 26, when he noticed something on his scanners. Calling over his other men coming from the opposite direction. He asked all four of them to head down below.

"Be very careful everyone, I have no idea what we are going to be dealing with at this point." He ordered with moving into another section with another man.

As for the sensor ghosts. Those responsible for killing Commander Tucker were moving in and out of the space time warp bubble at this time. They had done there jobs with placing the explosives.

However it was now time to open up the worm hole and head back to there own time line. This is going to happen just prior to almost being caught by the security force.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71st Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Lt. Jamieson right away after gathering his men to check for the sensor ghosts. He decided to contact Captain Archer in his quarters.

"What's going on Lt.?" He asked with sounding sleepy after being woken from a sound sleep.

"I' m sorry sir to disturb you. But you asked me to call you on whether or not security is able to find anything inside of engineering."

"And did you?" Archer asked with curiosity in his tone of voice.

"Yes, sir we did. It seems that the intruders using a worm hole were able to enter and leave the same way Captain. However I have security and engineering officers checking every inch of the engineering department."

"Does Commander Tucker know about this information?"

"No sir, not yet. I needed to call you first with this vital information." Lt. Jamieson states into his communications device. "I will call him and Sub Commander T' Pol after I' m done with talking to you."

"Please do Lt. right away. Plus I will call the bridge to place the vessel on general alert for now. While we continue on with searching this ship from top to bottom."

"Affirmative Captain." He says before ending the communications to call the Commander Tucker with his news.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Lt. Jamieson went to the communications terminal to place the call to Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T' Pol.

Meanwhile...

Both Tucker and T' Pol were waking up slowly from the sounds of the communications signal going off. Commander Tucker having to break away with his arms holding onto T' Pol openin her eyes after a night of being together sexually.

"What's going on "Trip"?" She asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Don't know. But I will in a moment." Getting up slowly having to grab his robe to cover himself. Walked over to the computer terminal to find out who is bothering them at this time of the night. "Yes, who is this?" He asked with an uneven tone.

"Sir, it's Lt. Jamieson. Please be advised that we have an intruder alert down below in enegineering. I have advised Captain Archer of the situation, along with the fact the engineering staff as per your orders are looking for any type of explosives."

"Good. Keep looking. These intruder's are trying to destroy the Enterprise at there own discretion."

"It sounds like Commander Tucker. No need for you to attend the search, since we have at least 20 involved. Including all security forces as per the Captain's orders."

"Ok, I understand. I will be staying here until the first shift. Call me with all updates when there is something to report."

"Yes, Sir I will along with all department heads involved in the search of these intruders." Afterwards there was silence inside the quarters after speaking with the Lt.

Commander Tucker walked back over to the bed for where T' Pol was laying with interest. "Did you know about the intruders?" He asked in all seriousness with his question.

"Negative Commander."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"However "Trip" there is something I need to tell you. I have no idea how your going to take the news on what's been going on down below."

Commander Tucker looked at her as if she was going crazy or something. But never the less he needed to find out what exactly was going on. "So what exactly is going on T' Pol?" He came over to her having to be trying to think of a way to tell him the story.

"I' m from the future Commander Tucker. I used the Guardian of Forever to come here to save your life. What's been going on is the fact you will be killed by an explosion deep in engineering caused by the intruders from another time frame."

Taking a moment to think in what she was saying. "Just when is this supposed to happen with me being killed." He says with a calm tone of voice.

"Two days from now. It's why I need for you to stop what ever your doing in engineering in order for me to bring you back to the future." She responds with calm, even though she will have to tell him everything including his own daughter Sandra.

"What more is there besides my own death?" He asked with placing a gentle touch onto her shoulder.

Taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

"Your daughter Sandra." She says with moving up from the bed to show him the photo of her from your personnel belongings brought back from the future.

For a brief few moments. Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker was in a state of complete shock.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

He started to think about it after a few moments. While T' Pol had walked away.

"I must admit T' Pol, I could use one at this time of the night. Especially after all of that bendin down in engineering to check the wiring. I will take you up on your offer." He says with a smirk on his face that just drives her crazy at times.

"All right then Commander Tucker, I will go get the lotion, towels and heating pad to help with your back and shoulders." She says with moving away into the bath alcove.

While she goes into the bath alcove. Commander Tucker moves over to the bed to take off his uniform shirt and onto his stomach to relax until she's ready to begin working on his back.

Meanwhile down below the section of engineering

A strange beam of light was bringing in two alien life forms involved in the explosion that is going to happen in a few days.

These two strange creatures with silver skin and balding heads were carrying equipment in there hands.

"Lets go before we are caught by the humans." The male creature says to the other to follow him from behind. They were making sure that no one was around for the lateness of the hour on the Enterprise. "We need to hurry and place the explosives, and head back to our own time line."

"Yes, Sir." The both creatures were able to find the perfect spot to place the explosives without being bothered by any of the humans on board.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Commander Tucker was thinking it over on what T' Pol had just told him about his daughter.

"Would you like "Trip" to see a photo of your daughter?" She asked with waiting for his response on the photo.

"Please." He says very softly with his response. Now sitting up from his bed just after the massage. He was very much interested.

"Very well "Trip" here we go." She brought up the recent photo of there daughter.

"My god! She beautiful. Does she know who her father is T' Pol? He asked with a somber tone of voice.

"She does know and understands the entire situation. And why I' m here to bring you back before the actual explosion happens that kills you in the lower bow of engineering.

"And if I don't go with you back through the Guardian Of Forever?" He states even though having to be thinking about his options at the moment.

"Then you will be dead with no future to think of Commander." She was starting to feel as a Vulcan that she might of be wasting her time at this point.

"I' m sorry T' Pol to make you feel slighted with what I said about not going back with you. I will having to be very willing to spend the rest of my life with the mother of my daughter."

"Thank you. I will go into further detail about our daughter after I finish further with your massage." She states with a wide grin on her face all of a sudden.

"Oh, really T' Pol! Are you trying to seduce me this time around with your special type of massage?" He blushed with his statement.

"Logical. Otherwise you are quite correct with your assumption."

"Well in that case T' Pol. Lets do it... As he goes to lay down on his back on the bed ready for action.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

On the planet Vulcan in the near future. Sandra was having a hard time trying to sleep in her bed at the boarding school. Ever since her mother left for her mission. Sandra hasn't been able to understand just what exactly was going on. Including the fact she has been having dreams.

She didn't have no desire to say a word to any of her teachers or her therapist to help with her emotions. Dr. Ling had suggested that the teachers keep a close watch on Sandra on any side effects.

Even though she was given medication for the little girl in case of an emotional outburst.

Currently she was laying down in her room for a nap after a rough morning with her studies and playtime. Twisting and turning Sandra quickly woke to find that she was alone in her room.

Thinking to the fact she had seen her mother and father together in the courtyard extremely happy. She had felt that she was floating over to her parents wanting to play with them. But instead she found no one but the beautiful gardens taken care by the gardeners hired.

She was going to try and sleep again. Hopefully this time without the dreams and visions that had upset her in the first place.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

The next 48 hours was going to be hard for Sub Commander T' Pol trying to get through this. She told this to Commander Charlas Tucker for which he would need to be very careful during this time.

"let your men in engineering and security do the work with trying to find the explosives in lower engineering." She says with getting him ready for his day on the bridge.

While she will be investigating further the aliens that are supposed to be some where on board the Enterprise, or there own time line before the explosions begin.

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Commander Tucker having to be extremely busy at his station. As Captain Jonathan Archer would be watching all of his crew members staying busy. But mostly for Commander Archer, as if his mind was a hundred miles away or in a different time frame.

Archer decided to move out of his seat to see how the commander was doing.

"Commander Tucker what's so interesting?" He asked to get his attention.

Tucker looks up from his console. "I'm sorry Captain. Just making sure all of the wiring is fine in case of an attack by an enemy unknown to us and the Star Fleet." He states with moving towards the back of his console to check the last of the switches.

"Ok Commander carry on with your tasks at hand." Archer replied with moving away from his station to sit back down in his command chair.

"Thanks." Tucker says with a slight smile on his face. Knowing full well he's awfully tired having to be doing all this work in such a short time span.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was getting very close to the day T' Pol and Commander Tucker will be heading back through the Guardian of Forever. T' Pol has been staying busy with working with the security teams with permission from Captain Archer.

There has been only two other times that the aliens had came through there time line. And in each case they quickly traveled back before getting caught by the security force.

With four hours to go. She called Commander Tucker having asked him to come to her quarters.

"Commander, where are you?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"In engineering. I will come now since my engineering staff is posted throughout the entire section for where there is supposed be the explosion." He says with taking the mini turbo and into the main hatchway leading him to the living quarters on deck eight.

Five minutes later...

Commander Charlas " Trip" Tucker arrived at Sub-Commander T' Pol quarters. He walked inside with her waiting inside. When all of a sudden the engineering lower section was hit with an massive explosion.

At the time of the explosion. Three of the key engineering staff were killed throwing them into the burning bulk head.

Security alert alarms were going off in regard to the explosion and fire flaring up from the bows of engineering.

Coming out from the fog of the Guardian of Forever. Sub-Commander T' Pol and Commander Tucker were standing now directly in front.

T' Pol looked over at " Trip" with a smile on her face for her Vulcan persona. "Welcome home "Trip" and to your new life on Vulcan."

"Will our daughter be waiting for us?" He asked.

"Affirmative." She says rather coldly for the moment.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"But first Commander, we need to beam back up to the Enterprise present day. They will bring us back to Vulcan before everything is put into place. Your daughter Sandra currently is staying at the boarding school waiting for her mother and father to arrive back from there final mission."

"Will I have to be very careful with her. Since her parents are of a mixed heritage?" He asked with a look that T' Pol really couldn't understand.

"No you don't "Trip" she knows who what she is at this time after months of training and seeing a therapist to help with her issues."

"One thing I must say T' Pol. You are a wonderful mother to Sandra. I' m just sorry I wasn't around at the time she was growing up." He says with a smile to really surprise her with his comments.

"Thank you. Now that we are back. I need to call the Enterprise to beam us back up for the trip back to Vulcan."

"Before we beam back up. I have a question that concerns what happened with the explosion."

"And what is that Commander?" She says calmly.

"Is there a possible way to really find out just exactly where those aliens had gone at the time of the explosion?"

"I and others in this time frame have an idea where. Star Fleet Command's under cover division is working on the problem at the moment." Sub Commander T' Pol replies to what information was given to her at the time of her mission through the Guardian of Forever,


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"Trip" before we beam up to the Columbia. Captain Archer is in charge now after a number of years." T'Pol announced with holding onto his hand shaking a little.

"What else is there to tell me that I already just have found out?" He says with sadness in his tone to her.

"I will tell you on board the Columbia in our quarters." She replies with taking out her communications device from her pocket.

Turning to face her. "Why can't you tell me the rest of it that seems to be really important to us?"

"Ok Charlas. I told you about Sandra. But I didn't tell you about Elizabeth. She died being our first child with her entire immune system having to be compromised."

"Does this has anything to do with the change in the time-line? " He says with strong emotion in his voice.

"It does "Trip", along with the fact that the episode with Elizabeth dying was very difficult for me both inside and mentally as a Vulcan. And why there was a time I had to speak with a human therapist to get out my feelings."

"My god T' Pol. I didn't realize that you suffered a great deal to bring me back through the Guardian of Forever."

"Affirmative on that statement. But now things are different now with our daughter Sandra waiting for us on Vulcan. Come on let me call the captain that we are beaming up to the Columbia."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

On board the Columbia. Captain Jonathan Archer was being called to the transporter room in order to meet with T' Pol and Commander Charlas Tucker.

It was going to be an emotional meeting, since it's been the fact that Tucker was killed in the explosion in engineering. It was the Enterprise for where his body was found thrown into the wall.

And it was his job to give the prays in front of every one inside of the hanger bay. For which what was left of his body placed out into deep space.

It took him and everyone else on board that knew Commander Tucker. It was hard for everyone to get used to him being dead and someone knew taking his place.

But when T'Pol came to him with her plan. He had never thought it would actually happened with the used of the Guardian of Forever.

Taking the turbo elevator to level four of the transporter room. Captain Archer slowly walked out feeling in-different at the moment.

When he walked inside. The technician told him that Sub-commander T' Pol and Commander Tucker were ready to beam up to the Columbia.

"Beam them up Lt. Avery." He ordered trying to calm his emotions.

"Yes, sir right away." Lt. Avery says with pulling down the levers to have the two on the planet of the Guardian beamed up.

It was a moment later...

Two bodies appeared on the transporter's beams. Captain Archer had to say something to the both of them. "Welcomed abroad T' Pol and Commander Tucker. It's very nice to see you." He states with moving over to the two with a hug for T' Pol and a handshake for Tucker.

"Thanks. But at least I' m alive this time."

"Quite true "Trip" never the less." Archer says with feeling a little bit better.

"Jonathan, we need to go to the conference room. There is something extremely important that we need to discuss about the aliens that were involved in the past time-line."

"Very well...lets go." Captain Archer announced strongly.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Commander Charlas Tucker was having a hard time trying to adjust to the changes with his life. As he' s walking through the corridor with T' Pol and Captain Archer.

One thing for sure. This surely wasn't the Enterprise. As everything was more spacious to walk about without bumping into things.

Tucker walking behind T' Pol and Captain Archer. Currently he didn't know what to think any more. Though now he's a father to a daughter name Sandra. While she is waiting for him on Vulcan.

It was a moment later when the three of them arrived into the conference room.

"Please be seated Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T' Pol. What's going on that myself and Star Fleet Command doesn't know about?" He asked with turning on the communications terminal.

"A highly dangerous situation with an alien race that can travel through a worm hole into different time-lines Captain. I don't know the name of the alien race. But Star fleet Command needs to investigate the entire situation. Along with the fact that no other members of the Federation travel to the Guardian of Forever."

"Very well T' Pol, I will send a priority one coded message to Star Fleet Command." He replies with opening up the channel to the bridge. "Hoshi, are you there?" He asked waiting for a reply from his communications officer.

"Yes, Captain. How can I help you this time?" She asked with looking around the bridge with those having severe curiosity about the matter of the recent mission.

"Please come to the conference room. I will explain further on what exactly is going on." He exclaimed with the situation.

"I will be there in a few moments. Lt. Donnelly will take over my position." **Click** and then dead silence with the captain looking at the both of them with a strange expression.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

T' Pol sitting at the conference table, she had to gather up her thoughts for when Hoshi arrives. It wasn't going to be easy trying to explain the entire situation to her.

Even Commander Tucker could see that she was trying to control her inner emotions. He moved his chair a little in order to comfort her in ways that he knows how.

In spite of the strangeness of his new life coming through the Guardian of Forever. Even if he was told the entire story of what exactly had happened to him in the past time-line.

"All right you two, please just relax while Hoshi arrives in a moment or two."

Tucker groaned. "It's not easy to do Captain Archer." He says with trying to put on a slight smile for everyone's benefits.

"I can certainly understand your position Commander Tucker." As the captain shifted position in his chair in front of the communications terminal.

 **It was a moment Later...**

Hoshi walks in with her communications pad in order to save the messages placed through to her bridge terminal. "How can I help you, Captain?"

"Sub Commander T' Pol will explain what you need to send to Star Fleet Command." Archer announced very strongly in front of the group.

"You need to send a code seven to Star Fleet Command about a hostile possible alien attack using the worm holes in the sector of the Guardian of Forever."

And by the look on Hoshi's face, she knew that the entire situation was quite deadly.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"I do hope T' Pol your right about this information on a possible Federation attack?" Captain Archer announced with his statement.

At first T' Pol shook her head a little before answering the question. "Affirmative Sir. Even Commander Tucker is able to confirm as well." She states with putting her future husband into the hot seat.

Archer turned his head to face the engineer. "Well Commander!" He says with shifting his seat for a better position.

"Yes Captain. This situation with those aliens is very deadly. Mostly because they are fooling around with the different time lines."

"Ok, I understand the situation. I will contact Star Fleet Command right away. You two can leave now. I might be calling you later with an update from Star Fleet."

It was at this point T' Pol and Tucker left the conference room to head for there quarters. Outside the corridor. Commander Tucker says to T' Pol having stopped in her tracks for the moment.

"He's upset T' Pol from what we told the captain."

"I realize it "Trip", otherwise we had no choice in the matter to tell him the truth. Lets go, we need to discuss this further in our quarters."

"Among other things as well Sub Commander T' Pol." As he says with a slight chuckle in his tone.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

As soon as T' Pol and Tucker left the Captain's quarters about there concerns. They headed for there own to discuss further tactics.

But for now they walked slowly. In case of any type of problems with the enemy coming out of no where. Especially with the using of different time lines and worm holes. Both were very deadly.

Taking a few moments with being inside the turbo elevator. The computer dropped them off on there level. And currently to the time on board the ship. Both T' Pol and Commander Tucker needed to rest or else they would be no good mentally wise to help out the captain.

Walking into the quarters. Commander Tucker asked T' Pol on what was next on the agenda.

"Now we sleep Charlas. We need to be wide awake later to help out Captain Archer with the search of the aliens. Hopefully they will be stupid enough to trip up on giving there location."

"Lets hope so T' Pol. Otherwise I need to sleep, my entire body and mind feels like I' M fogged." He states to her, even though she had no idea what he had meant.

"I don't understand "Trip" what does it mean Fogged?" She asked with moving in closer to him.

"Not able to think clearly T' Pol. Along with the fact I can't seem to keep my eyes opened right now due to this headache that all of a sudden happened."

She was able to see that he was tired, along with his eyes squinting from the headache on the right side. "All right "Trip" we are both going to sleep without barriers."

"Good." He says before moving off into the sleeping quarters.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 Memories Of The Vulcan

While T' Pol and Tucker were sleeping in the quarters peacefully for a change. Down below the decks of engineering. With orders from the captain, security officers were checking every nook and cranny for anyone that might show up through a time line.

So far nothing has shown up down below the decks of engineering and support systems. Lt. Erickson was alone at this time, when he heard a strange noise coming from vent system.

He wasn't going it alone. As he call two others to come join him. He only had to wait a few moments before the two arrived with there phaser rifles, in case of trouble.

In the far corner of the venting system. Three strange creatures were coming through a time warp of sorts.

But unknown to them. The security officers were finally able to catch them off guard. Lt, Erickson was the first to see them. "Hold it right there!" He says with pointing his weapon at the three. "Do you speak English? The three of you will be taken to the Captain of the Enterprise."

"We speak English. Otherwise we have nothing else to say until we get to see your captain. We will explain everything to him."

"Fine. Lets get moving." He says to his men and the three creatures having given up their weapons as well. As Erickson points them into the right direction.

Once they were outside of engineering. Lt. Erickson stopped for a moment to call Captain Archer having to be on the bridge for the moment.

"Yes, Lt. Erickson what is it?" He asked with sitting in his command chair.

"Sir, we have them finally." He responds with excitement in his tone. Along with everyone else having to be working the bridge for the middle of the afternoon.

"Excellent! Bring them to the brig for now. I will be talking to them in ten minutes. Hoshi will join me in case these creatures don't wish to talk with me."

"Sir, they speak English. So it shouldn't be all that hard to communicate with them. But in the meantime, We will escort them to the brig."

"Very well Lt. Erickson. See you soon." It was at this point that the intercom went silent. Even though the excitement can be felt by every crew member working.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Hoshi left the bridge after her replacement had shown up a minuter later. She was going to find this assignment in the conference room very interesting.

Meanwhile Lt. Erickson was being very careful in his movements with the other two security men. While they are escorting the creatures off the turbo and down the corridor to the conference room.

Everyone of the crew members on that level were told to steer clear of the area in case of trouble with the aliens.

"Inside." Lt. Erickson says quickly to the three creatures. He needed to take in a quick of breath into his lungs with watching the three walk in. "Sit over here. Captain Archer will be here in a moment." He states with seeing the three follow his order with sitting near the communications terminal.

It would be a moment later when everyone showed up inside the conference room. Captain Archer couldn't believed it with these three aliens.

"Ok, lets start. Hoshi can you ask these creatures what are they?" He says with watching the reaction on there facial expression.

Hoshi goes to use the universal translator device by the computer system. After the words came out of the device, everyone waited for an answer.

"We are called the Surells from the Andromeda solar system. We came here with using a worm hole and using our time device to switch back and forth in different time lines."

"Why?" Asked Captain Archer, as Hoshi put the word into the device in spite the fact they speak English.

"To change the time line involving two of your crew members." The one creature says to have Captain Archer very curious with what he said about two of his crew members.

"What are the names?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Sub-Commander T' Pol and Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker of engineering. These two are pivotal for when it comes to different time lines. Why? Our people actually don't know, accept for the fact we needed to change things, as with the death of Tucker."

"That has now changed with Sub-Commander T' Pol bringing him back to the proper time line alive." Archer announced to the three Surells.

"We realize that now, since our mission has now failed. And why we must die now."

"What do you mean that you must die?" This time Hoshi asked the question.

"Once we realized our mission failed. We were able to take the poison tablets into our systems. We will feel the effects with-in the next hour or so."

"Security, take them to sickbay to be examined by the doctors. I want a full report once the doctors find out about the poison substances."

"Yes, Sir." Lt. Erickson and his men tell the Surells to start moving out of the conference room.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Lt. Erickson and his men were able to escort the aliens to sick bay. But first they had to take the turbo elevator to level eight.

Walking inside the three aliens were starting to show a change in there body functions. Lt. Erickson and his men were hoping that they won't croak inside the turbo.

But as it turned out. Nothing actually happened until they were being examined by Dr. Nathan Walker. All three of the aliens were laying down onto the three scanner tables with the techs keeping an eye on them.

While the doctor was going over the results with his associate Dr. Rojas a specialist in alien immune systems.

"Well! What do you think Dr. Rojas?" Turning away from the computer terminal.

"There is nothing more we can do Dr. Walker. The poison is completely taken over there systems. They have at least another hour before there life signs are complete."

"It's too bad. We could of learned a great deal as to why they tried to change the time lines involving Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T' Pol."

It was an hour later for when the sickbay alarms were going off. Both the doctors, techs and Captain Archer came running into the main alcove.

And what they saw were the three aliens passing away from the poison. The doctors still haven't been able to classified the type in spite of the large medical database.

"I' m sorry Captain, it's too late to save them." Dr. Walker says with sadness in his voice. He walked away a little to some what vent his frustration.

"You did your best as with the rest of the medical departments. Please keep looking for answers. But for now I will be on the bridge heading for Vulcan." He says with walking out of the alcove to take the turbo elevator to the bridge level.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Captain John Archer was extremely pissed off with the latest developments with the three aliens. While he's walking through the bows of his vessel. At least it's not the Enterprise, but it's still a place call home for him and his best pal.

Even though he was going to the bridge. He had forgotten a promise, for where he needed to say something to Sub- Commander T' Pol and Commander Charlas Tucker about the aliens deaths.

And on top of everything else. Ever since the two of them have returned from the Guardian of Forever. Things have not been the same ever since they came back.

Walking inside the turbo elevator. He tells the computer to take him to level eight of the living quarters for the crew members and visitors.

Taking a moment with the speed of the moving turbo elevator. Captain Archer walked out to head on down to Sub- Commander's T' Pol's quarters to let them know about the news happening in sickbay.

He goes to knock on the door. When it opens to show T' Pol in a bathing suit to head out to the swimming pool with her future husband Commander Tucker.

"I' m sorry T'Pol, I didn't know you were leaving for else where." He says with heart felt emotion coming from his chest.

"It's all right Captain Archer. You seem to have something important on your mind that has you upset." She states with moving over to him and place a hand onto his right shoulder.

Taking a moment to catch his breath to loosen the tension in the back of his neck and back mostly. "I' m sorry T' Pol the three aliens that were arrested are dead. They had taken some type of a poison that killed them some time ago before coming here."

"That's unfortunate Captain. We must find another way to find out the complete truth."

"I don't understand what your trying to say T' Pol. Please explain the situation to me." He asked with feeling some what dejected with the entire mission.

"There is a possible chance that some one from your crew will have to use the Guardian and stop the aliens from taking the poison, and bring them back into the proper time line."

"Is this possible?" He exclaimed with sitting down on the chair in her living room. With no Commander Tucker in sight to see.

"Yes Captain, it's possible. And it means to turn this vessel around away from Vulcan to clear up this matter."

"Fine T' Pol. Let me leave for the bridge and have my executive officer change the course. Along with talking with Hoshi about taking on the new mission with the aliens."

"Best of luck as you humans say on occasions from over the hundreds of years on Earth. But for now, I have a swimming date with Commander Tucker for which I will explain to him on what exactly is going on with the aliens and time line."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

When Hoshi was called to the conference by the captain. She had no idea what was going on at this point, nor did she care. Unless it was something really important to find out that the vessel was heading back to the Guardian of Forever.

Hoshi sitting in her chair waiting for the captain. This entire mission with T' Pol bringing back Commander Charlas Tucker really has been unreal so far, and now to find out about the time line being screwed up by those three aliens killing themselves with poison.

It was a moment later the door to the conference room opens to let in Captain Archer. His expression on his face was looking extremely harsh totally.

"Captain is everything all right with you?" She asked with folding her hands in front of her onto the table.

"To answer your question Hoshi I' m not a happy camper at all. I need to speak with you about a mission that needs to be done by one of my crew members." He exclaimed precisely with his statement, and for which Hoshi picked up right away.

"And you mean me Captain?" She says with knowing now what the captain needs her.

"I do. I need for you and another well trained security officer will travel with you through the Guardian just prior to the aliens having taken the poison."

"What is it I' m supposed to do Captain?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Stop them and bring them back through the Guardian with the guard to clear up the time line once again."

"Interesting premise I might add Captain. Does Sub commander T' Pol and Commander Tucker know all about this factor?"

"They know Hoshi. It's why we have change the course from Vulcan to head back to the Guardian of Forever planet system to clear up this god damn mess." He was hot and pissed off with this entire matter.

"I will do it Captain. I just hope that I will be pay well over all this?" She was serious with the question, and so did Captain Archer realize what she was asking for in the first place.

"Excellent Hoshi. Thanks for your help for the most part. Come on lets go back to the bridge to discuss this further."

"Sure enough Captain." Hoshi says with moving up from her seat with Archer heading out into the hallway with very little crew members walking around for the late hour.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 Memories of the Vulcan Heart

"T' Pol had to be the one to say something to "Trip" about the change in the course back to the Guardian of Forever to clean up the mess going on with the aliens.

When she walked into the quarters. She had found Commander Tucker in the bedroom reading something on the communications terminal.

"Charlas, what are you doing?" She asked calmly for a Vulcan woman.

"Writing a letter to Sandra at the home. I told her we will be home soon. We are looking forward to being a family once again." He says with heart felt emotion in his voice.

"It's not going to be right away Charlas. Captain Archer is sending the vessel back to the Guardian of Forever planet to clear up a matter with the aliens having messed with the time line."

"What happened?" He asked with shutting down the terminal for now after telling the computer to save it.

"When the aliens were captured. They had taken a poison into their systems once they were brought back to this time line. The doctors weren't able to figure out what type of poison it was. It's why Captain Archer is sending a crew member to go back to the exact time the aliens had taken the poison."

"Oh wow! T' Pol, who is going through the Guardian of the Forever?" He asked even though she might not know the answer.

"I will need to discuss it with the Captain as to who he picked to go on the dangerous mission once again." T' Pol states with her comment, while watching Commander Tucker walk over to the intercom to call the captain.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"The captain is going to be here in a few moments to speak with us about why we are heading back to the Guardian of Forever planet." Commander Tucker says to T' Pol getting up from the chair.

Lately she has been some what stressed out even for a female Vulcan. In spite of what is going on, she could only do so much with the proper time lines.

She was lucky enough to bring back Commander Tucker through the Guardian of Forever. Even though he's going to need a great deal of help with coping, and the fact he's a father now as well to a little girl name Sandra.

He's not as yet seen the little girl in person, but has with the photos that T' Pol was able to supply. She is such a beautiful little girl, and he can't wait to see her on Vulcan.

 **Moments later...**

Captain Archer finally arrived to there living quarters. And right away he was able to explain the entire situation with the latest mission.

"I don't understand Captain. You mean to tell me that your communications officer Hoshi will be going through the Guardian of Forever to bring back those three aliens before taking the poison?" Tucker asked with a serious under tone with the situation at hand.

"Correct Commander Tucker, she is willing to take the gambit with stopping them before it happens and winds up with changing the time line once again." Archer says with standing in the middle of the living quarters.

"Captain Archer when do we arrive back to the Guardian of Forever planet?" T' Pol asked with moving away to pick up a photo of her daughter Sandra.

It was at this point that Tucker noticed this action by her. Even though he didn't say a word about it.

"We will be arriving back to the planet in eight hours. I will inform you when we do arrive and keep you abreast of the mission." Archer said with moving towards the door to leave for the bridge once again.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93th Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

On the planet of Vulcan. At the school Sandra was having a hard time trying to get back to sleep after having a very bad dream about her father.

She keeps on seeing her father getting killed in engineering by three aliens she doesn't know about. She was going to say something to her therapist and teachers. But she decided to wait and see on whether she continues to have the dreams.

She went to look outside of the window. Knowing full well it's very hot and humid from the Vulcan temperatures. Turning back to her bed, she decided to get back into her bed with her favorite blanket.

Laying back down onto her pillow. She slowly falls asleep right away without any more dreams...

Hoshi wasn't all too sure what she had to actually do once she arrived back onto the Guardian of Forever. Otherwise she went to seek out the Captain for the final time without being a pain in the ass.

After leaving the conference room. She headed for her quarters to call Archer to come see her. It was always very rare that the Captain would ask her for any type of special mission.

When she walked into her spacious quarters, she was the lucky one not to have a room mate. She needed to change her uniform before heading to to her communications station on the bridge.

 **Ten minutes later**

Captain Archer walked into her quarters while she was on her computer terminal having sent a private mission to her sister Sasha three years younger then her.

"What's going on Hoshi that we haven't already discussed?" He says with sitting down in front of her at the terminal.

"Just mostly worried Captain as to exactly how to proceed with stopping them at the right time the Guardian places me and the security officer."

"Just use your own judgement Hoshi that's all. Besides we need to be sure to have those three aliens come back with you and the guard through the Guardian once again to correct the time line once more."

"And what time line are you talking about Captain Archer?"

Captain Archer had to shake his head fr when she had to ask the question having to be top secret. "I' m afraid to say that I won't be able to tell you until after the aliens arrive back with you and the security officer."

"Very well Captain, I completely understand. I will need to head back to my station and work."

"Not this time Hoshi, your been relieved for the duration of the 8 hours until we arrive at the planet. I will have your relief take over once I make the call. **"**

 **"** Thank you sir."

"Your welcomed." Archer says to his friend and communications officer of 150 languages and dilects.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Hoshi was waken seven hours later with Captain Archer having to paged her from a sound sleep.

They had arrived at the planet that housed the Guardian of Forever. They were very lucky this time around with not suffering with wave of time displacement. Unlike the last time with having been caught.

She was able to moved off her bed to take a quick sonic shower before moving out into the corridor and meeting up with Captain Archer in the transporter room on deck six.

For the moment she was having nerves in her stomach at this time. She was hoping that once she beams down. Maybe her butterflies will be able to disappeared.

She had a big job ahead of her. And if she fails! Everything is going to change drastically. Especially for Commander Tucker and Sub Commander T' Pol.

Checking herself in the mirror. She was all set to go on this mission. She walked out of her quarters to head for the transporter room with Captain Archer waiting for her.

 **Moments Later...**

She shows up inside with Archer, the Transporter tech and her two security guards to be going with her down onto the planet and the Guardian.

"Is everyone all set to go?" Archer asked with placing a hand onto her right shoulder.

In unison... "Ready Captain Archer."

"Ok, Lt. Darkins send them down to the planet. Best of luck Hoshi."

"Thanks Sir. I' m going to be needing it." Hoshi says with stepping on the pad with the two security personnel.

A moment later. Hoshi and the two security personnel see the Guardian of Forever up ahead. There was a strange vastness in the sky, along with the howling wind cascading around them.

"Lets move closer. I have to speak with the Guardian before entering."

 **Moving closer to the entity...**

"Guardian, I have a mission I need to finish up. I would like you to show the time line of the three aliens or rather the Lurells for when they had taken the poison before being taken into custody."

"Your wish has been granted. Please enter when ready. You and your associates will be returned once your mission is completed."

"Lets go gentlemen." As the three of them jump through the time portal...


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

The Guardian had told them that they will arrive at the spot of the Lurells appearing inside of engineering with-in the hour.

So Hoshi and the security team had plenty of time. But for now they needed to stay out of the way from any of the past crew members to intervene with them.

They were able to hide in engineering tool box big enough to hold four people inside. Hoshi using her flash light she was able to use her small flash light to check on the time.

They had now 45 minutes to go.

 **Sometime during the next 20 minutes.**

The four of them were able to hear voices passing the tool box. It was sounding like the engineering staff walking around the area before starting there shift.

They waited until the voices were completely gone. When Hoshi and the security team climbed out of the tool box. Since it was getting very close to the time.

"Five minutes to go gentlemen. Have your weapons ready and cuffs for the appearance of the Lurells." She states with trying to stay some what calm.

It was exactly five minutes later when three glowing shadows appeared in the exact spot of engineering

This is when Hoshi and her security team told the three Lurells to drop what they were doing.

Security Officer Jameison ran over to knock three bags of the drug that appeared into there hands. "Stop right there the three of you."

And it's that the three dropped everything onto the cement floor. Hoshi came over to grab the drugs from them and placing them into a sample bag for testing.

Once they were settled with the checking and hand cuffs. _**All of a sudden the four humans and the Lurells were being pulled into the Guardian of Forever to wind up back on the planet in present time.**_

 _ **Guardian Of Forever voice..."Time is now back to normal. The Lurells are still alive and will be taken into custody by your Star Fleet Command."**_

"Thank you Guardian of Forever. I will contact Captain Archer that we were successful." She pulls out her communications device attached to her hip to contact the ship.

"Hoshi, were you successful with capturing the Lurells? He says softly over the communications device.

"Yes, Captain. Have further security ready in the transporter room for beam up."

"Affirmative Hoshi. Be ready in one minute." As the communications device is silent.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

Since the time line was now back to normal. On board a Vulcan vessel name Sehlat. Sub- Commander T' Pol and Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker were taking their wedding vows for the second time.

The priestess T' Sar with his Vulcan expert nature was able to bond the couple to be completely bind together mentally. This is eventually help him in the long run for when it comes to his daughter Sandra waiting for them back on Vulcan.

After the short ceremony was over with. The couple celebrated with red wine and bread. Afterwards Commander Tucker feeling finally complete. He had a couple of questions that needed to be asked.

Laying in bed together of there quarters on board the Shelat. Charlas asked the following question. "Will we be able to marry again the human way T' Pol?"

"We are already married the human way. I know it's confusing for you to understand what exactly happened with bringing you back. However if you like Charlas. We can always get married again with a priest or pastor of your choice."

"I would love that T' Pol. Along with having Sandra as a flower girl in the possession of the wedding party."

"Interesting! I would of never of thought to have our daughter as a flower girl. Sandra is going to be happy never the less to have her parents back into her life."

"I can't wait T' Pol for all your done with saving my life and other time lines to make it normal again. Even though it's going to take some time to really understand the entire situation." He says with turning to lightly kiss his bride on the nose and eventually he will arrive at her lips.

"To the future Charlas! We will be arriving home soon to our daughter. She is so very bright and honest for when it comes to her Vulcan emotions."

"And what about our daughter's human side?" He asked with being concern for his daughter.

She didn't have to stop and think about the question. "She is very human as well "Trip". It's why she is always fighting her inner emotions to be either Vulcan or human."

"I will look forward to seeing it T' Pol. But for now we are here to enjoy one's body with the vows of the priestess."

It was at this time neither T' Pol or Charlas said anything else for the moment.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

Captain Archer on board his vessel was awake for a few moments. As he was remembering how he was able to help out T' Pol with bringing back Commander Charlas Tucker from the dead.

He needed to contact the T' Sar and find out just how soon his friends will be arriving back on Vulcan. He was never more happier for the both of them having bonded in a Vulcan ceremony on board.

It's too bad his vessel was heading in the opposite direction for a mission under cover for Star Fleet Command. Even Hoshi and the others were sad they weren't able to attend the ceremony. But T' Pol and Commander Tucker promised to send photos of there human wedding with Sandra dressed as a flower girl.

As he gets up from his bed. He was looking around for his best pal. He was able to find him in his own bed sound asleep. Since it was early on board. Captain Archer needed to take a shower using real water this time around.

Afterwards taking care of himself with drying off. He placed on his uniform to head for the bridge. He wasn't in the mood at this time to have something quick to eat.

 **On board the T' Sar**

T' Pol was called to the bridge moments later. She had a communications from her friend Captain Archer.

"Captain Archer how are you sir?" She says with a neutral tone in front of the Vulcan bridge crew.

"Fine T' Pol. I just needed to know how long before you arrive back to Vulcan?"

"Eight hours. I and Charlas will be sure to send you and Hoshi all of the details for the human wedding. Our daughter Sandra is very anxious to greet us at the school."

"I feel so much better that I was able to speak with you. Please take care of yourself and your new life." He says before the communications signal ended between both vessels.

Afterwards Sub Commander T' Pol headed back to the living quarters to wait for the T' Sar to arrive at Vulcan.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

Some eight hours later the vessel T' Sar had permission from Vulcan Space Command to enter it's orbit. Both T' Pol and Commander Charlas Tucker were inform of this fact from there quarters.

Inside the quarters. Sub Commander T' Pol was finished dressing in a purple robe. While Tucker decided to wear his uniform for now. All he wanted to do was greet his daughter and go from that point.

"Are you ready to go "Trip"? This is a big moment for you and myself." She says with taking hold of his hand. "The captain said that we can beam down at any time to the school and meet with the manager T' Sone in her office.

 **15 minutes later...**

Sub Commander T' Pol in her robe and Commander Tucker is trailing her. They had beamed down in front of the school with teachers walking out to greet the two with the usual Vulcan greeting.

With the white glass door being held for the two. They walk inside for where it's so much cooler with the air conditioning running at full tilt.

"T' Sone's office is down the hall. This is where we will talk with her about our daughter Sandra."

"Sure...This place is really lovely." Tucker says from the bottom of his heart.

"Lets go Charlas." She takes his hand as a show of emotional gesture.

Taking a few moments walking to the door of the school's manager. Sub Commander T' Pol knocks on the door that has the blind down.

She hears the word "Come in" by the voice inside. She and Tucker following behind walks into the large office filled with books and computer files around the entire room.

T'sone looks up from her paper work on the black desk. She was indeed for a Vulcan quite surprised to see the woman standing in front of her. "My goodness Sub Commander T' Pol. I just can't believe it. You finally made it back home. And I hope for good." She states in her Vulcan stonic position.

"Affirmative T' Sone. I am here to stay as with Sandra's father Commander Charlas Tucker."

"Nice to meet you, Madam." He says with coming over to give a more traditional greeting. A handshake that will no doubt truly shock the female Vulcan manager.

"If your looking for Sandra. She is in the enclosed glass courtyard with her teacher T' Paul and her pet Shelat Iris. Soon the both of them will be heading for the afternoon naps with the height of the Vulcan sun."

"We shall not take long. Even though we need to set up plans to have Sandra transferred into different living quarters at my home in the mountains. Otherwise we have no intention of removing her from the school." T' Pol exclaimed and direct to the point about her daughter Sandra.

"Wonderful news. It's always hard for a young girl taken out of her schooling and placed elsewhere in a new system. I will take you both to see her."

"I can't wait!" Tucker saying with excitement in his overall tone.

"Shall we go." T' Sone says with moving up and around her desk. When the three of them walk out of the office. She had made sure she locked the door.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

Walking inside the enclosed court yard. T' Sone, T' Pol and Tucker were walking slowly. They had passed other Vulcan students and teachers studying.

Reaching the main section for where Sandra and her teacher is located. They noticed them inside with a pet Shelat sleeping on the grass to be a strange sight to see.

Sandra had her hair up in a pony tail for which her Vulcan ears can be seen very clearly. She currently was wearing a blue flowered dress down to her knees. While she is wearing brown sandals on her feet.

And in her hands was a Vulcan novel her teacher had asked her to read.

However she was able to sense that there were three people watching her from the glass screen. And when she looked over. It was at this time. She dropped her book onto the grass and ran hard into her mother crying.

"Mommy, you finally came home." She says with tears falling down her face. And when she noticed the man next to her, she realize just who he was in the first place. Since she has been dreaming about him for the longest time. "Daddy! Your here as well. I love you." She says with moving into Tucker filled with human emotion.

"My god Sandra...your such a beautiful little girl. I am going to love it being your father." He exclaimed with looking over at T' Pol. For which she was trying to control her inner Vulcan emotions.

"Sandra, your father is here to stay forever now. Your wish is to see us be married the human way a second time will be granted. Your going to be a flower girl with your other Vulcan friends. Hopefully if everything goes well, the ceremony will take place in two weeks."

"I would love that mommy and daddy. But right now it's time for a afternoon rest. My pet Iris is sound asleep as well."

"She is right everyone. It's time to sleep with the height of the sun risen on the planet. " T' Sone the manager says to the group.

"Come on Sandra. Mommy and daddy will take you to your room to rest. While we will be close by in case your in need of talking with us." T' Pol takes her daughter's hand as with Tucker is on the other side of her to take the other hand to begin walking towards the school.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

On board Captain Archer's vessel. Communications officer Hoshi had received a private message from Sub Commander T' Pol. T' Pol had asked on whether Hoshi will be able to attend the human wedding ceremony in two weeks at the school grounds. The message had said it was going to be at the indoor gardens for where the ceremony will be held.

"Please let me know Hoshi with your answer to our request." T' Pol asked with having to truly surprised Hoshi to have her come without even asking Captain Archer.

But it's not true at all. Captain John Archer walked into his private quarters with his best pal asleep. Archer went over to his private communications terminal having to find a message from Sub Commander T' Pol.

"Well I be. I just don't believe it. She and Tucker are asking me to attend their human wedding." She needed a replied right away with the request.

Within moments in front of his communications terminal. He sent a reply back to her. It would also mean in a way that his vessel will have dock in orbit with getting permission from Vulcan Space Command.

Back at the Vulcan school.

Sub Commander T' Pol was stirring in her bed inside the sleeping quarters of the garden home of the manager. She had permission to have herself, Tucker and her daughter Sandra to rest in the afternoon.

She had gotten up from the single bed and head to another alcove to check on her husband Charlas Tucker. But he wasn't sleeping in the bed.

So she had the strangest feeling that he was with Sandra in her alcove playing.

She heard voices coming from the alcove just as she had through. She found them on the floor playing with each other and looking so cute for the most part.

It was completely strange to see a male human and a Vulcan little girl playing on the floor. Sandra looks up with her father tickling her into her right side. "Look mommy. Daddy and I are having fun on the floor."

"So it would seem Sandra. You two hungry by any chance?" T' Pol asked since it's basically time to have a late lunch.

The both of them said to her. "Yes we are mommy." But it was Charlas Tucker that had called her mommy with the lunch question.

"Shall we go then before the manager comes looking for us by some chance." She says with a smile. While watching Tucker pick up his daughter from the ground.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

During the next two weeks on Vulcan. It was rather busy for everyone involved with setting up the in-door garden area ready for the human wedding ceremony.

Between the teachers, the manager of the school and sub commander T' Pol were getting plans into order.

Meanwhile T' Pol having visited her home up into the mountains. She had asked her human house cleaner to do her a favor with designing a special wedding gown for the affair.

Cynthia age 56 knew exactly what size gown T' Pol is going to be needing. Even though she is going to be needing one refit in person just to make sure the golden wedding dress with real diamonds and pearls will fit.

It was during this time that Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker was getting to know his daughter Sandra much better. Either he visited her from inside her class room, the garden area or the main house up in the mountains.

Sandra had loved it best with sharing the home in the mountains making it so much cooler, having to be closed off from the heat and humidity.

It was at this time that Sandra was having her usual nap in the garden section. But this time T' Pol and Tucker decided to leave her alone. While they traveled up to the house to sleep as well. Working hard the past two weeks have tired out both of the parents.

Laying down on the king size bed with beautiful flowing multi colored blankets. Tucker turned to face T' Pol now laying on her other side. Tucker goes to whisper into her ear to tell her once again that he loves her a great deal.

She blushed some what with the human emotion that her husband was displaying once again. One thing for sure, she is need of getting use to it after years of not having a soul mate in her life.

All she say say with turning to face him. She goes to say. "As do I, Charlas love you as well. Thank you for your kind gesture." She replied with taking her hand to touch his face to start a light meld with joining.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 Memories Of The Vulcan

It was a very strange meld between T' Pol and Charlas Tucker. For some odd reason the meld consisted of there recent mission through the Guardian of Forever.

Tucker trying too understand why this was happening. He didn't wish to be caught in this once again. T' Pol we need to break this meld now." He tells her as she is looking at him very strange.

 **A moment later...**

The both of them came to their senses all of a sudden. It was after they broke apart. They had fallen asleep for the next few hours.

Why this was happening neither party had no idea what was going on with this particular meld.

Once T' Pol has fallen asleep. She went directly into a dream state. She was floating in the air trying to understand why she was in this position.

Her eyes were closed when all of a sudden a white Angel showed up in front of her and she had no idea who it might be.

"I am T' Rosa. I am here to save her from destruction. Do not continue on with your trek with the Guardian of Forever. You already have saved your loved one Commander Charlas Tucker and your daughter Sandra. Don't killed them again T' Pol or else you won't be able to get them back."

"I do not understand T' Rosa. Please explain why." T' Pol is floating above the angel now inside of her dream.

"Don't try to go back to the Guardian of Forever and try to change things once again. Or else you will perish as with the rest of your family."

After that the angel disappeared and T' Pol woke up quickly trying to figure out just where she was at the moment. Softly she says to herself without waking her husband. "It was so real!"

She tries to lay down again next to her husband. This time to went to sleep without any type of dreams.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

With two days to go before the ceremony. Everyone involved were told to get together for the rehearsal tomorrow evening. Sandra and her six Vulcan girls will be getting dressed up for the practice.

As for the teachers of the school. Everyone of them volunteered to come up with some type of Vulcan/human food for everyone to have after the practice is over with.

Having the practice at night will make it easier for everyone to deal with the heat and humidity. In spite the garden is enclosed in.

But right now Sandra was finishing up her studies with her teacher K' Lar. Only one of her studies was Sandra having a problem with and that was math.

K' Lar was going to speak with her parents. But decided to wait until she is a year older. It would be upsetting to push the little girl now that she has both of her parents back into her life.

T' Pol and Charlas were swimming in the in-door pool of the school. They had asked on whether they could have Sandra join them this evening.

The manager of the pool went to get Sandra in her room after finishing her studies. Sandra was very excited this evening to be spending time with her mother and father in the pool.

Sandra changed her clothing having to be in the dresser. She found her bathing suit that fitted her just perfect. After she was ready. The manager had made sure that Sandra had her towel with her to dry off after getting out of the water.

Walking outside afterwards into the heat. They headed slowly over to the enclosed in-door heated pool for where her parents were waiting for their daughter.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Once the manager had opened the door to the in-door pool inside. It was so much more cooler with the pool. He and Sandra walked in. As she sees her mother and father doing swimming laps across the pool enjoying themselves.

"Mommy & daddy I am here." She says out loud. While the manager decided to leave once again.

T' Pol and Tucker moved over to the lower edge of the pool to help there daughter into the heated water. "How are you little one?" Tucker says to his daughter bringing her in slowly to get used to it.

"Daddy, I am not little no more." She replied with jumping into her father's arms.

"I know your not little any more. I used those words to get you upset a little as part of a playful gesture."

"Sandra do you understand your father?" T' Pol asked in a serious mother's role.

Sandra looked over at her mother with a strange expression as if she was upset with the entire scene. Otherwise T' Pol just let it go for now. She would need to speak with the therapist about the way she is acting.

"I understand mommy. Now can I swim a little before I have to go back to the school to sleep." She responded with being handed over to T' Pol. For which the Vulcan woman was going to show her a few swimming moves to protect herself from drowning.

The next half hour turned out to be fun for all three of them The stress and tension from earlier was now gone from them.

Tucker at one point had his daughter on his shoulders as part of the playful gesture. He would play in the water having his daughter up to the neck. T' Pol was making sure that her daughter would be find with this action from her father.

It was at this time with Sandra. She started to slap the warm water into different directions. Including hitting her mother's face to have her annoyed a little. Even though she knew that her daughter really didn't mean it.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

After some time being in the heated water. Sandra was starting to bottom out with her energy levels. She actually told her mother and father that she needed a break while watching her parents continue on with their swimming laps.

Before venturing out into the water. T' Pol placed her daugther onto the lounge chair while placing a much larger towel to cover her small body.

After making sure Sandra was settled. T' Pol decided to head for the deepest part of the pool. It was at this time that Tucker suckered her into jumping into the water backwards on the diving board.

"Are you chicken T' Pol?" "Trip" said with a playful tone in his voice.

"Why would I want to be a chicken when I am a Vulcan female at age 58?" She said with seeing Tucker's head start to shake from the age question.

"Very funny Charlas." As she went to the edge of the diving board. "Here we go everyone!" She hollered at her soulmate and daughter on the oppositr side of the pool. She had her daughter's full attention.

 **A moment later...**

T' Pol went over backwards on the diving pool in a most correct position before hitting the top of the heated waters. She felt the pain of hitting the surface. Even though the pain only lasted a few seconds.

She came up from the water shaking the droplets from her face and head. It was afterwards she saw Tucker and her daughter clapping there hands with the brave thing T' Pol had done for a Vulcan,


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

"All right everyone that's enough of the diving this evening. Charlas our daughter is starting to fall asleep. She needs to get into bed soon or else she won't be any good tomorrow evening for the wedding ceremony practice." She said with a stern of voice as Sandra knew not to fight her parents.

"All right mommy. I will go to bed without a problem." Sandra said with moving over to her father at the far end of the pool.

It was when T' Pol went to the short end of the pool to get out and dry herself with the large white fluffy towel. She had made sure she was dry enough to change clothes at the lockers. While Tucker waited with watching his daughter. She was all dry with not having to be in the water all that long.

After a few moments...

T' Pol came out from the lockers dressed in her purple robe for relaxation. Even though all three of them will be heading for the main sleeping quarters instead of the school this evening.

They had permission from the head master of the school. To have the three of them sleep inside the quarters. It also meant they had to walk out into the heat and humidity since the walkway going to the sleeping quarters was not closed off.

But once they get inside the building. The air conditioning will be turned on for them in order to be able to sleep without a problem.

Walking out of the pool area. The three of them started to walk at a brisk pace through the gardens and into the humidity and heat of Vulcan.

One person that couldn't wait to reach the sleeping quarters was Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker. Since he has not gotten used to the change in temperature with the Vulcan weather.

Finally after a 15 minute walk. They finally made it inside with pushing the two wooden doors open and into the hallway.

Reading the directions on the walk of the entrance way. They were able to find where the two sleeping quarters were housed on the second level of the building.

Seeing the stairs. Charlas decided to carry his daughter up the stairs with T' Pol right behind him.

Making it to the top level. They were able to find the two bedrooms all ready for them. T' Pol placed her daughter into the double bed under the blue blanket that fitted well covering her daughter.

Right away Sandra without having to ask for her father. She was able to right away fall asleep under the covers without a problem.

Afterwards T' Pol left her alone with leaving the door slight ajar in case there is a problem during the night.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was the very next night with the entire gang together for the wedding practice.

Sandra and her six Vulcan friends were standing towards the back to begin the practice walk down to garden for where her mother, father and the Vulcan priestess will be marrying them both the next day.

Sandra and the girls were wearing there off beige dresses. Each carrying boutiques with multi color roses from the garden. As for their hair...each of the little Vulcan girls were wearing there hair in buns to keep it out of the eyes once the ceremony begins tomorrow.

As the Vulcan Priestess says to the group. They needed to be sure everyone will know what each of them will be needing to do during the procession out into the garden that is going to be closed off.

Several of the Vulcan teachers were sitting in the front to make sure everything goes well with the young girls are able to walk down without falling down.

Weather wise it was nice to be in the enclosed garden with the air conditioning working. Engineers that work at the Vulcan school needed to be sure that everything was going to according to plan for tomorrow.

T' Pol and Tucker were standing in front after walking down. The Vulcan Priestess T' Lare had asked them both on whether or not they were able to understand the entire ceremony.

In unison...

"We understand T' Lare." As Tucker smiled for the first time in awhile since being saved with his life. And tomorrow his entire life was going to change for the better with marrying T' Pol officially in his mind.

After everyone was able to get through with the practice. Afterwards the cooks of the school had put together several platters of Vulcan and human foods to be consumed. Commander Charlas Tucker and his daughter Sandra were enjoying themselves with eating. While T' Pol just decided to have a plateful of veggies instead, along with a orange/grapefruit liquid.

The plates of Vulcan foods didn't last all that long since the cooks were feeding everyone that was at the practice including the teachers.

After the clean up was done. Everyone involved in the ceremony tomorrow all went their separate ways for the evening.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was early the next morning. Weather wise it was basically the same as always for Vulcan. But since the wedding ceremony was going to be in doors for the garden.

Everyone was getting up at different times in the school for the students. As for Sandra, she was having her breakfast early with her mother T' Pol taking care of the chore. While she left her future husband asleep still.

Even though T' Pol had to explain to her daughter as to why her father was still asleep.

No doubt he will be up and running once she arrives back at the house. The both of them had gone to bed late after the practice. While there daughter was taken back to the school to have her sleep.

"All right Sandra, remember to have your teacher help you get dress for the ceremony later. Mommy and daddy will be doing the same with getting ready. Understand my daughter?" T' Pol said with a relaxed tone in her expression.

"Affirmative Mommy, I understand as always. I can't wait to see you mommy and daddy go through with your human vows and as well by the priestess T' Lare." She says in a soft tone.

It was a moment later for when her teacher came in to take her back to her room to get prepared for the event later. "Sandra, take care of yourself. Mommy loves you a great deal." Even though this might be the first time she said those words in front of another Vulcan mainly.

"Bye Mommy!" As she walks off slowly with the female Vulcan teacher C' Loren. C' Loren has been a teacher at the school for the last 15 years with her studies in English and Vulcan languages."

She has only once bonded to another Vulcan. However he died during a mission on a Vulcan merchant vessel during an attack from a Klingon Bird Of Prey.

 **Five minutes later...**

T' Pol was now back at her house. After getting out of the heat that wasn't closed off. She needed to jump into the real shower before getting dressed.

She had found her future bond mate in the kitchen making some type of human breakfast. "T' Pol are you interested in eating a human breakfast for a first time? It's going to give your pallet a special delight before getting bonded to me once again. Even though I don't remember it at all."

"I will try Charlas. I just hope that I don't wind up getting sick because of it." She says with sitting down at the table to begin her trek of human foods.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

At first T' Pol had a hard time with eating the food in front of her. After a few moments she was able to get past the aroma's of the eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes. Even though eating bacon was beyond her nature.

Thank god the teachers and priestess won't know about all this. Since basically they never had eaten bacon or rather Pig before in there entire life.

Watching her face. Charlas had to asked on whether she was all right. "Are you all right my sweetie?" He calls her with the endearment for a Vulcan woman.

"Just fine Charlas." She calls him instead of his nick name "Trip." "I will finish this before going to get dressed. I suggest you do the same before the time comes about." She said with taking the last of the eggs that was on her plate.

She had gotten up from the marble table inside of the kitchen. She left for the bedroom to get dressed. She called out for her house keeper T' Lur to help with placing the white veil over her head.

But this won't be done until her sparkle/diamond dress is placed on her with the long trail. T' Lur helped her with her make up with wearing a very light pink lipstick, blue eye shadow medium and a foundation for the cheeks.

T' Pol put on her charm bracelets filled with different kinds of animals that her daughter Sandra would love a great deal.

As for earrings they are stars made of diamonds for which she had for a very long time. Her mother would be proud!

Checking herself into the stand-up brown mirror in the bedroom. She found herself looking very alluring. Even T' Lur was amazed at the change in her appearance.

"Your ready T' Pol. Shall we go meet the guests before the ceremony begins?" T' Lur says to her long time resident of this mountain top home.

"Affirmative T' Lur!" She says with taking in a deep breath before leaving the house to take the elevator.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

The garden was just beautiful today. As all of the fifty guests were sitting waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Priestess was standing in the front speaking with the groom Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker .

He was very anxious to get this entire event over with. He wanted to be with his bond mate/wife and head for there honeymoon. Even though the honeymoon will be at the house on the top of the mountain.

Sandra understands all this. As she agreed to continue on with her studies while her parents are some what away.

The four piece Vulcan group consisting of a harp, piano, and guitar to play the wedding march while T' Pol walks down the garden path.

It was at this point with everyone in place. Sandra was the first to walk down the path with the other Vulcan girls behind her. While the music was playing for everyone to hear and enjoying the scene.

Afterwards.

T' Pol in all of her glory. There was a number of the guests were truly amazed as to how beautiful she was looking in her dress. She was slowly walking down with no escort for where she wound up in front of the Vulcan priestess and Charlas in his Tux.

The Vulcan Priestess started to speak in front of everyone with saying that T' Pol and Charlas will be taking there vows.

They have decided to keep it short. Knowing full well there lives will be extremely full with there daughter Sandra.

Sandra was very quiet with having one with there eyes on her and the rest of her friends behind her. But she was very proud of her mother and father.

As the two started with there vows. The Vulcan priestess was holding onto there hands together as one. As each gave themselves to each other for the rest of there Marriage/bonded lives.

After a moment or two. The couple was able to exchange rings as a vow of their full love for each other. The Vulcan Priestess than said that they can now kiss.

As everyone in the garden clapped there hands and were able to throw the traditional rice.

Afterwards T' Pol and Charlas stood in front with there daughter Sandra. Getting ready to head for the party for the both of them.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

Even though Captain Archer and Hoshi missed the ceremony. They arrived in time to beam down for the reception in the enclosed garden.

Archer was able to notice T' Pol and Tucker over by the veggie table filled with all kinds of delights for the guest. "My god T' Pol, I must say you look really lovely in that dress of yours." Archer says before asking on whether it was all right to give the Vulcan a hug.

"Affirmative Captain Archer. And it's all right with you, Hoshi as well." She took her time with hugging each one from the Federation vessel.

"I am truly sorry for missing the ceremony. We were in the middle of finishing up a mission for Star Fleet Command before coming here." As Hoshi mention to the both of them. While Tucker was feeling left out with the hugs.

"So Captain, if you don't mine me asking. What was the mission your ship was involved?" Tucker came over wearing his Tuxedo. Since the both of them didn't have time to change clothing. But it didn't matter since they were being cooled off from inside the enclosed garden section.

The four of them moved closer to a table for where there wasn't any one hanging around. "We were finishing up with the Guardian of Forever mission having to made sure no other vessels were able to enter into the region?" Archer says even though not giving the entire story.

T' Pol picked up the vibes of the two standing in front of her. "So you are having issues with the Guardian of Forever?" She replied with the question, even if lately she hasn't had any time flash backs.

"We are T' Pol. But for now things seem to have stayed normal without the time waves." Hoshi said though the captain knew it would be released to the general public.

"We need to stop talking shop and try to enjoy the reception." Tucker says to the two taking plates to fill up with the veggies, chicken pieces, and salads next to the different type of breads.

While everyone was enjoying the foods. The four piece Vulcan band was playing different tunes for everyone to enjoy.

Sitting down at the table. Captain Archer was watching T' Pol eat her food as with Commander Tucker. He had the strangest feeling that something was not right. It's a possible chance that T' Pol was worried about the time lines switching once again.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

All of a sudden T' Pol started to drift off else where. She could hear the music slowly disappearing from the garden.

Even though it was only for a moment or two. She found herself in front of the area for where the explosion happened that had killed Commander Charlas " Trip" Tucker. T' Pol had to shake her head in regard to believing that she was back where this had all started.

And than she was back again in the garden with the wedding party. Captain Archer noticed that something wasn't right with T' Pol. As if she was fading in and out for some odd reason.

She decided not to say a word to any one. Unless it happens again, she will have to speak to a therapist or even a doctor to check her out mentally and physically.

When Archer spoke with her. She gave him a smile to tell him that she was fine. And would be heading for the food tables once again. When she was side swiped by her own daughter Sandra having to be excited about her pet sleeping in the garden.

"It's all right Sandra. It's just too hot for your mascot just too tired from the heat and the long day." T' Pol says with picking her daughter up for a moment. Before she ran off to play with her Vulcan friends.

While she went looking for her human husband speaking with a number of the guests in the corner of the food tables. He was busy speaking with them. While she decided to head back to her captain friend and Hoshi.

She was still hungry. She was wondering why after eating most of the time since the wedding ceremony is over with. So she piled the plate again with her favorite veggies. And this time including a glass of wine for her pallat.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Down on the planet housing the Guardian Of Forever. Several of the scientists having traveled with orders from Star Fleet Command to once again check the Guardian.

Dr. Philips a member of the science team ever since Star Fleet have dispatched a vessel to the planet.

Star Fleet had decided after sending Captain Archer and his vessel one more time on whether Aliens had gotten hold of the Guardian of Forever.

His vessel having stayed in orbit for a couple of days. Needed to be sure in spite of the wave displacement going on. It was causing problems throughout the entire galaxy.

However it had stopped once the science teams arrived onto the planet to ask the Guardian several questions as to why exactly was going on. And the answer they had received was of the following...

" **All time changes are now back to normal, including the three aliens that were killed during the explosion on board the Enterprise. All those have been involved can now live a normal life..."**

It was at this point the science teams had no idea what this meant. Accept for the fact that the Enterprise Star Fleet vessel was mention.

So a report was dispatched to Star Fleet Command Special Missions Department.

 **To Admiral Johnson**

 **Please be advise that the Guardian Of Forever currently is back to normal.**

 **Sub Commander T' Pol will be informed since it was her that had brought back Commander Charlas " Trip" Tucker from the brink of doom.**

 **No further vessels will be sent accept for the science teams and previous Captain Archer's vessel from the future.**

 **End transmission**


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Doctor Philips was standing in the front of the Guardian of Forever. He was investigating the Guardian for Star Fleet Command. There were a number of questions that needed to be asked before he heads back up to his science vessel.

"Guardian, I have a question to ask. Are all of the time lines involving Sub Commander T' Pol have been cleared up?" As he waited for the answer to his question.

"Affirmative!"

"Are their any other time periods have been changed due to the aliens changing certain time lines involving T' Pol and Commander Charlas Tucker?"

"Negative! All time periods have stayed true to the actual events."

"What about the Enterprise and the explosion in engineering?" He asked since it was very important to know that T' Pol was able to save Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker prior to the explosion in engineering.

"Affirmative Dr. Philips. Sub Commander T' Pol was able to save Commander Charlas Tucker from being killed. She is now happy, as with the Commander that his life has been extended."

"Thank you, Guardian." Afterwards Doctor Philips called his science vessel to beam up to make a full report to Star Fleet Command.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 **Memories Of The Vulcan Heart**

After the wedding reception was just about over. T' Pol and Tucker could see that there daughter Sandra was running out of steam.

As she was laying in the lounge chair near the Vulcan Instruments, while the players were packing up for the evening.

"I think it's time for our daughter to be put to bed "Trip". Using his nick name in such a while.

"I will agree with you, my wife." He tries to be some what smart with the comment of My Wife. But he didn't get a rise out of her Vulcan personality.

While they were getting there daughter up from the chair. They needed to say good night to everyone that had attended the ceremony. Since they were just about ready to leave for the evening.

After saying good night to the manager as well. He was able to mention that Sandra doesn't has to attend class for at least three days. In order for her to enjoy her parents being together.

As for Captain Archer and Hoshi. They had beam back up to the vessel after giving their best regards. They will be staying around for another few more days, while giving the crew to enjoy visiting the planet of Vulcan and it's cultures.

 **On board Archer's ship...**

All of a sudden He was having a hard time trying to sleep after today with T' Pol and Tucker's wedding. He had to admit that he was very impressed with the overall ceremony between the different personalities.

Getting out of bed. He went looking for his best pal, and found the dog sound asleep on his blue pillow. He didn't have the heart to wake him in the first place.

In was in the mood to speak with Hoshi. As he asked the computer on where she would be at this particular time.

 **Computer Voice: "Communications officer Hoshi is on deck nine. She is currently swimming in the ship's pool."**

"Thank you, Computer." It was at this point he decided to change into his bathing suit, while grabbing a large fluffy blue towel to head for the pool.

Afterwards he left his best pal to sleep while leaving his quarters.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Captain Archer left his quarters to head for the swimming pool. His head has been spinning ever since coming up from Vulcan after viewing the wedding ceremony.

When he had the chance. He was able to speak with his friend T' Pol later after the ceremony. She had explain to him about the changes in the time lines caused by the aliens. But now that they are dead. Everything has been restored other than the fact she still brought back Commander Tucker to life.

He could never understand the change in time lines. Including when he was captain of the Enterprise.

Walking down towards the swimming pool. He was wondering on whether the pool was filled with the night shift. He would find out in a moment. As he enters the locker room section to change, while leaving his towel on the bench for now.

He still was in great shape for his age. Any woman would want to marry him. Even though he has no desire to do so at this point of his life.

Walking into the pool area. There were a number of swimmers in the heated water. And one of them was Hoshi having to be floating on her back.

He was going to be doing stupid that Hoshi wasn't going to like at all. He's going to be jumping into the pool over her to make the biggest splash going.

And when he's ready. He jumps to cause her to start screaming at the person. But when she sees it her friend Archer. She doesn't say anything else but smile.

"Nice enough of you to join me." As she splashes back into his face causing him to use his hands to wipe away the droplets from his face.

"Thanks a lot Hoshi. Any rate I am here to relax. Shall we try it for a change after today's wedding ceremony between T' Pol and Commander Tucker?" He says while waiting for a response from her.

"Why not!" As she goes back to laying back down onto her back in the heated water, while her friend went to start his leisure laps.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Hoshi and her captain were enjoying themselves a great deal in the ship's pool. As she was laying her head in the heated and started to drift off to some where on the planet of Vulcan.

She was dressed in a Vulcan robe standing outside of the mountain house of T' Pol and Commander Charlas Tucker. Why she was standing outside in the garden part away from the blazing afternoon heat,

She was alone at this time of the day. As everyone else were running errands or asleep with a nap. T' Pol had told her that she was going shopping with her daughter Sandra while leaving her husband alone in the house.

She doesn't know where Johathan had gone after beaming down to spend a few days visiting T' Pol and Charlas. Eventually she would find out later...

 **It was at this time that Archer was trying to wake her with her head in the heated water.**

 **He went to throw a few droplets into her face to wake her.**

 **She opened her eyes rather quickly and moving her head out of the water to ask why her captain was waking her.**

 **"What do you think your doing Johathan?" She said in a mad tone.**

 **"Trying to stop you from drowning. That's why! I am truly sorry for what I did."**

 **"It's all right. But it was kinda strange while I had my head in the water. It seem that I was having some type of memory time change to be really weird."**

 **"Do you remember where you were at the time of the event?" He asked the question to have her really thinking about it.**

 **"Actually I do Johathan. I was on Vulcan for a few days vacation to visit T' Pol and Tucker. In the vision I was wearing a Vulcan Robe inside the garden away from the height of the heat."**

 **"I wonder what all this means. After all of the trouble we had with the Guardian of Forever and the aliens trying to change the time line." Archer says with looking around the pool area. "You know what I am done swimming for this evening. I am heading back to my quarters."**

 **"This vision really spooked me. I will do the same Captain before my shift in the afternoon. At least I will have a solid seven hours of sleep. Lets get out of here." She says rather roughly with her tone towards her friend.**


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Before she left the pool. She asked now as her Captain to find out on whether the Guardian of Forever is acting up once again.

Just before leaving the pool area, Captain Archer told Hoshi that he will try and find out what exactly is going on down the planet.

"I hate mysteries Hoshi. I will be damn to find out just what or who is trying to cause trouble once again." He slammed the entrance door before walking out into the corridor having to be very quiet.

As for Hoshi, she headed for her quarters for now. There was a possible chance on whether she is able to sleep. That she just might decide to work the rest of the over night shift.

Walking into her quarters. She made the decision that she was going to try and sleep for a little while.

 **Meanwhile...**

Archer reached his quarters and headed over to his communications terminal to have the communications officer working the over night to contact the science vessel in orbit about the Guardian of Forever.

"Lt. Wilson, please have Dr. Lofton of the science vessel to contact me in my quarters. Tell him that I need to find out on whether their has been and trouble coming from the Guardian."

"Yes captain right away." Lt. Wilson went to work with his station on the quiet bridge.

Meanwhile Archer sat down on his edge of his bed waiting. While his pet friend was waking up from a sound sleep. Archer got up to head for the small kitchen to get out his friend's food and fresh water to be placed in his blue water bowl.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Dr. Lofton on the science vessel was being called to the bridge about a message coming in from a star fleet vessel. A captain Jonathan Archer was calling him in regard to the recent activities of the Guardian of Forever.

Getting off the turbo elevator for which he hates the most for when it comes to speed.

" Sir I have the message for you from Captain Archer."

"Put it on the screen Lt. Bowers." Dr. Lofton asked the communications officer to place the face of the captain on the screen.

"What's going on Captain Archer?" He asked the question from his seat.

'The reason I am calling is the find out whether the Guardian of Forever is working properly. There has been some strange time line waves in the region. Along with my crew members and down on Vulcan have been having strange dreams about being in some strange time lines." He replied with a strange expression on his face.

"The only thing I can say Captain is the fact the Guardian of Forever is working just find. The scientists down on the planet surface have been running tests with going through to different time periods. Only to come right back with a report about that particular time period."

"I am happy to hear this news Dr. Lofton. I will be able to send a report to Star Fleet Command about it in the morning. I just don't like loose ends left untied for when it comes to the most secret science project in the galaxy, as with the Guardian of Forever.'

"Good enough Captain. I will be sure to call you in case of any other type of issues with the Guardian. Talk to you soon, and good night!" It was at this point the viewscreen went dark.

"Thank you, Lt. Bowers. I shall be in my quarters until it's time for my regular shift at 9.a.m."

"Yes, of course Captain Archer. Good night." He leaves the bridge to head back to his quarters to try and sleep once again.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Since everything was over with the wedding ceremony. All of the guests had gone home for the rest of the evening.

Sandra was given permission to stay with her parents at the house on the mountain. Even though weather wise it was hot as always with the Vulcan sun.

At least with the house there were indoor barriers to keep the heat out or any type of the Vulcan creatures roaming around the mountain side.

Charlas Tucker having to be sitting outside in the garden with his daughter Sandra. She was sitting across from him wondering where her mother had gone to.

"Daddy, where did mommy go to this evening?" Sandra asked with getting off her seat to sit in her father's lap.

"Your mother is entertaining the last of the guests from inside the house. They asked for a tour of the home before leaving for their own some fifty miles away from Star Fleet Command."

"Can I go see daddy?" She says with trying to get off his lap and being rather rough about it.

"Not this time darling. How about we both take a quick trip into the heated pool for a little while? While your mother does her duties as a host."

Moving over to the heated pool on the other side of the house. Tucker had made sure to turn on all of the lights surrounding the pool.

Since the last time they had took a swim. Tucker and his daughter decided to leave their swimming suits into the main lockers with plenty of towers in the main closet next to the lockers.

 **Meanwhile inside the house.**

T' Pol without showing her frustration. She was getting rather bored with having to be listening to Ambassador T' Lure talking about his up and coming tour of duty with visiting Earth for talks with other new races.

"And what about you, T ' Pol? Will you be asking for any tours of duty on a Star Fleet or Vulcan vessel?" T' Lure asked with moving towards the kitchen with his two aids.

"Not for awhile ambassador. I plan to teach for awhile at the school until my daughter Sandra is old enough to attend a human school on Earth. Which won't be for at least three years with my husband's desire."

"Thank you for your answer. Shall we move into the kitchen for a quick snack before I leave for the rest of the evening?"

"Of course Ambassador T' Lure."


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Sandra after a while wasn't able to sleep for some odd reason. However with all of the sugars she had eaten at the wedding ceremony. It's a no wonder she wasn't able to sleep.

She needed to take a walk out of the house. Even though the entire garden area was enclosed in. In order to keep the heat and any wild animals away from those living inside of the house.

She knows that her parents are going to be upset at her for taking it upon herself to leave the house. Walking out into the garden to sit down on one of the white golden lounge chairs.

And in one of the corners she was able to see one of the local Shelats sleeping like a baby. She knows it by name. Since she ever met the creature, she always has a tendency to call it "ELLIE."

She calls the creature to come on over to her. "Ellie, please come sleep by me for a little while."

"Ellie tire. I will come now to join you." As it howls out into the distance air.

Inside the house on the mountain ridge. All of a sudden T' Pol woke to hearing the noise. She was scared in a way since she needed to look for her husband in his room. It was actually her idea for this evening since the both of them were extremely busy throughout the entire day and evening.

She went to his room to wake him up. "What's wrong?" He said quickly with trying to get his bearings.

"I heard a loud noise out in the garden. Plus I have a feeling our daughter Sandra has something to do with it. But first we need to check her room before I make a jerk out of myself."

He laughed at the using of the human term. "Lets go than T' Pol." The parents moved out only to find her no where inside her room.

Other wise they were surprised to see her fallen asleep on one of the lounge chairs with a blue blanket. On the side of her was "Ellie" sleeping and snoring like a Shelat of the Vulcan range.

"Amazing Charlas...our daughter sleeping with one of her animals. I suggest we don't wake them, that we do the same with sleeping on the couches. Do me a favor and go back inside to grab the blankets on our beds?"

"Sure! This has been an interesting day and evening after all." He walks off to go inside to grab the blankets.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Grabbing the blankets from the bedroom really had Tucker reeling with having to see his daughter Sandra with her pet "Ellie."

With this being Vulcan. He would have to get used to all this and the different rules and regulations. Including for when it comes to human emotion.

Walking out of the house and into the closed in garden with the cooling system. He placed all of the blankets on his daughter, T' Pol who smiled up at him. While placing the blankets on her body. Even though you really didn't need them with being inside the closed off section.

Tucker was able to sleep for the moment, He decided to take a quick dip into the heated pool. He had mention it to T' Pol earlier that he might. All she said to him was the fact that she wanted him to be very careful.

"I will!" He said with kissing T' Pol on her cheek. Like herself, she would as well will have to get used to all of the human emotion coming from her human husband.

 **Moments Later he reached the gate leading into the heated pool.**

 **Looking up into the sky. He can see the moons shining on down him. Thank god he was inside or else he would be baking from the Vulcan heat.**

 **Walking inside to the lockers. He went to the one he uses all of the time. He took out the white towel that was inside. He took it out to leave it on one of the white lounge chairs.**

 **Afterwards he was ready to jump in and he does into the heated water. After coming up from the bottom of the pool floor.**

 **He decided to place his head back into the water to relax. While closing his eyes he felt as if he was in a strange new world.**

 **And he was finding himself outside his body onto a planet where there was all types of flying serpents in the sky. As he looks up to see one of them coming after him.**

 **This is when he woke up from having his head in the water and someone pulling him out from drowning.**

 **He looks up to see the face of his wife T' Pol. Telling him that he needs to breath, as he's going to be just fine.**


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

After a few moments of regaining his breathing from inside the pool.

T' Pol moved her husband over to the edge of the pool with the steps. He was still some what shaky from the entire experience of almost drowning.

But in this case it was the drink of the fly sea serpert that really freaked him out in the first place,

Moving over to the steps to get out. T'Pol went to go get his white towel to dry off and relax. Even though he plans on going back into the water for the last time of the evening.

T'Pol wasn't liking the idea to have him go back into the water for the night. But never the less she had no choice in order to make him happy as his wife.

She still had a great deal to learn for when it comes to human weddings and rituals. Sitting down on the white lounge chair for about ten minutes. Tucker tells his wife, he's ready to go back into the heated water with her by his side this time around.

She decided to run laps with him for the exercise. After ten minutes of running up and down the pool. Tucker says that he was done for the evening, even though he said something about having human sex with his Vulcan wife.

"Really Charlas! I assume your now feeling so much better to enjoy the act with me?" T' Pol says with watching him climb up the steps without an issue.

"Much better my wife." He turns to kiss her the human way while catching the Vulcan woman off guard.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

On the planet surface of the Guardian of Forever. A science team once again was dispatch to the planet with orders from Star Fleet Command.

Dr. Avery Stiles in charge of the team for any type of flaws with the Guardian. There has been a number of reports from science groups with using the Guardian that there has been a number of time distortions.

Even though not enough to change any of the time lines. Walking around the surroundings with other team members.

Dr. Gordon Lindey with his scanner in his hand. He was mostly taking readings to be sent back to the office of Admiral Johnson.

A great deal of funds have been issued to send this vessel to the planet. There was even a possible chance that Star Fleet Command might be putting the Guardian and the planet off limits. Just to stop the chances of the enemy from alternative time lines to try and change history.

Doctor Lindey came over to Dr. Stiles to let him know that everything seem to be normal at the moment.

"All right than lets beam back to the vessel to check the scanner readings and go from there." Dr. Stiles says to his medical team member.

"Fine with me Gordon." He pulls out his communications device to call the transporter room to beam up.

Moments later they were back on board the vessel to have a meeting with everyone involved.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

On board the science vessel Galaxy One. Dr. Avery Stiles was going over the final stages of the plans for the science team to check out the Guardian of Forever.

Even though this is the third science vessel to visit the planet due to time distortions. Including having a Federation Vulcan vessel with Sub-Commander T' Pol to use the Guardian to bring back her husband Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker from being killed in an explosion in engineering.

As he explain further with the team. "We need to check every nook and cranny for when it comes to the Guardian or else the Federation will forbid every vessel to even come close to this sector. There has been just too many time waves happening to cause an issue."

"And if the team doesn't find out the problem ?" Dr. Lindey announced from inside the conference table of the Galaxy One.

"You know the answer to that one doctor Lindey. The Federation will than have no choice but to quarantine this entire region from any vessel including the Federation to come close to the planet."

"Very well Dr. Stiles. I will have the team beam down in the morning to continue on with the investigation." Dr. Lindey replied to the seven sitting down at the conference table.

"Remember everyone. We all need to be very careful with this political issue for when it comes to changing history. This meeting is adjourn for now."

It was a strange thing to see with everyone of the science team leaving in the morning to beam down to the planet surface.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

It was the next morning for the Galaxy One science team. They have orders to recheck the Guardian of Forever for any time stream changes.

So far since they have arrived. There hasn't been any changes occurring around the sector or the far away region in the galaxy.

Dr. Stiles and Dr. Lindey were the first two transport down to the planet.

There were no storms going on in and around the region that might be the cause of the Guardian's problems. Dr. Stiles standing in the from of the Guardian. He asked the Guardian to show some of Earth's and Vulcan history during the past 20 years.

It didn't take long for the two doctors to watch the history go by them for both Earth and Vulcan. Dr. Stiles asked the Guardian on whether or not everything was all right with the two time lines.

 **Guardian's voice..."Everything is fine Dr. Stiles with both time lines."**

"Thank you Guardian. Can you show us the two time lines of Sub Commander T' Pol and Commander Charlas "Trip" Tucker?"

" **Here is the time frame for both. The history for both commanders take effect in five years."**

Dr. Stiles found it to be strange. However he still asked the Guardian to show the history.

However watching the scenes. Dr. Stiles found it to be correct with following his information. "Thanks Guardian for showing us the history. So everything is normal between them at this time?"

 **"Affirmative Dr. Stiles."**


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

The hot Vulcan sun was starting to go down for the evening. Tucker had asked T' Pol and his daughter Sandra on whether or not they would like to go swimming with the sun going down.

All day everyone has been just plain taking it easy. Sandra was in school most of the day. She had a test by her Vulcan teacher. Even though it was mostly teaching her how to pronounce certain words as part of the test. Since Sandra was going to be three years old. She was the only one of the eight in the class that did excellent.

As for T' Pol, she was asked to come to Star Fleet Command on Vulcan to discuss business with Admiral Neri about the Guardian of Forever. She was told not to discuss the issue with anyone while coming to the office to speak with Admiral Neri. He had flown in from Earth Command to take over for Admiral Sanderson retiring.

T' Pol was sitting in the living room reading a document when her husband came in to ask about going swimming. "Your still reading that document?" Charlas asked with now standing in front of her.

"Finish now Charlas. Let me go put this away and I will change into my suit to swim with my family." She stated with clarity. She gets up to head for the bedroom to place the document into the vault. It was too sensitive for anyone to read about the Guardian.

Meanwhile on the Planet of The Guardian of Forever

Doctor Stiles and Doctor Lindey had beam back down to the planet to make a final check with the Guardian. They were asked by Star Fleet Command of Earth.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

The two doctors having been on the planet now almost two hours taking readings of the Guardian of Forever. So far with the Guardian showing them the different history for Earth and Vulcan.

So far there hasn't been any changes with the history of certain event. For which the doctors asked about with a record that was placed into the computer systems.

Dr. Lindey suggested that he go through the Guardian once again to see if an event with Abe Lincoln stayed the same. However Dr. Stiles didn't think it was wise at this time. Since they were still surveying the Guardian.

"So when do you think I will be able to check on that history time line with Abe Lincoln?" He asked his partner and boss in charge of the project.

"Look Eric, I am not taking any further changes with anyone going through the Guardian. We still don't know on whether the Guardian is safe to use after what has happened with T' Pol and a few others that she doesn't know about. It's why Star Fleet Command is keeping this project totally top secret." Dr. Lindey stated with his orders to his partner. "Come on lets go back to the vessel. I am starved. I could use a nice cup of coffee with a steak and mushrooms."

Dr. Lindey chuckled. "Your always thinking with your stomach. For myself, I need a few hours of sleep. For some odd reason I am feeling awfully tired."

"It could be the air making you tired. Come on let me call them to beam us up before you start to fall asleep onto the ground." Dr. Stiles Joked to have his partner pissed off at him. 


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Dr. Lindey after finishing up his dinner. He decided to head for the communications department to send a message to Star Fleet Command. He needed to asked Admiral Hayes in charge of the Guardian of Forever project for the past six months.

Coming off the turbo elevator on level 12 of the vessel. Dr. Lindey headed to the department passing by a number of crew members heading in different directions. Walking inside the communications room. There was no one around at this time of the night. So he was alone to talk freely. That's if he was able to get through right away. Or else it's going to be a message sent directly to the communications terminal of Admiral Hayes.

Sitting down directly in the front of the screen. He opens up the main channel to speak with Hayes.

"Hello Dr. Lindey how are you? Assuming this is not a social call with you using the direct line to contact me." Admiral Hayes in his late fifties with his salt & pepper hair.

"Fine Admiral Hayes. The reason I am calling you. I need your permission to continue on with investigating the different time lines and histories of the Guardian mainly the era of Abe Lincoln and a few others in order to finish up our mission." Dr. Lindey says with checking the room on whether he was still alone.

"I know this is your request Eric. I will give you the permission in order to check those time lines. Otherwise your scientists are not to go any further afterwards. Understand my order Eric?" He says in a strong tone of his voice.

"I understand your orders Admiral Hayes. Thank you...I will let my people know they can continue on with there work."

"Your very welcomed. Just be sure nothing happens or else everyone will be in trouble with the changes. Good night Dr. Lindey." The communications screen goes blank. Dr. Lindey turns off the screen as he gets up to go speak with Dr.  
Stiles. 


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Dr. Gordon Lindey having spoken with Admiral Hayes. He went directly to speak with his partner and friend Dr. Avery Stiles having to been in the medical field and science departments for the past 15 years.

He was getting off the elevator on level eight for where all of the sleeping quarters are located. He headed for Stiles quarters down the hall from his.

He went to knock on his door since it was lock by the computer. Dr. Stiles the door with his command to come on in. "Avery, I have good news from Admiral Hayes. One member from our team will be able to beam down and will be able to use the Guardian of your choice of time/history. However he warmed me to be very careful in case there is a change in the time line."

"Ok Gordon. Who is it going to be with having to be going down to the surface?" He asked with moving over into the kitchen section to take a drink from the frig, instead of using the computer. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please...my mouth is very dry all of a sudden." Dr. Lindey announced with his friend handing him a cold diet soda. "Thanks. By the way your be going down to the surface and going through the Guardian of forever to check the Abe Lincoln history time line."

"Thank you for choosing me for the project Gordon. I will be sure to be extremely careful with explaining to the Guardian. When do I beam down?" He asked with sincere curiosity.

"Tomorrow morning. We all need to get to sleep since it's late with the over night shifts taking over." Dr. Lindey replied with a slight yawn coming on...

"I don't think I can go to sleep just yet. I could use the pool on level four to put in some laps to help me burn off some of the calories I had today. Care to join me Gordon?" He asked the question even though he knew that his friend was very tired.

"No thanks! I am heading for bed for a change after such a long day. Go have fun with your swimming laps." As he walked away from the kitchen to head on out of his living quarters.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Dr. Stiles as promised after telling his friend Dr. Lindey that he was going to the pool to put in a few laps to help him fall asleep quicker.

He was lucky this time around with it being some what late. There were only two others having to be using the pool. One was a male technician from the 8th level of the vessel. And the other was a medical doctor name Lisa Robbins for which he had his eyes on her for some time.

He's always been just too busy in order to start up a proper conversation with the brunette woman. How ever now is not the time. He needs to sleep with the mission he has in the morning to beam down to the Guardian of Forever.

But yet Lisa swam over to him to say hello before starting her laps again. "Lisa how are you tonight?" He asked without having to be scared of asking.

"Can't sleep tonight. Since I need to be up early any way for my shift in the medical bay on deck two. What about you?"

"I have something to do on the planet surface with the Guardian." Since this entire mission wasn't kept a secret from the crew at all. Even though they are not allowed to say anything to any one while they are home or else where in the sector of the galaxy.

"It's gotta have to be interesting work never the less with going through the Guardian to watch history going past you. I never chose the work with the Guardian. Otherwise I played it safe with working in the medical bay instead."

"That's too bad Lisa. Maybe one day you will be able to go on a landing party mission. Now enjoy your laps as with myself before I get really tired and won't be able to make it to my own bed." He says with a smile before pushing off to begin the laps...

It was the next day. Dr. Avery Stiles had beamed down to the planet surface. He was told to wait for another member of his team. As the standing order had been changed by Dr. Gordon Lindey at the last minute.

Dr. Avery Stiles Had no idea who was going to be working with him with going through the Guardian. It was a moment later when someone from the medical/science vessel was beaming down.

He was smiling when he saw the following woman in full gear. It was the woman he had spoken to in the pool. Dr.  
Lisa Robbins came over to him to asked the following question.

"Did you have anything to do with getting me onto the mission to work with you, Dr. Stiles?" She says with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Not a chance Lisa. I have no idea where the order came from to have you beam down. So you might of ready to work once we go through the Guardian and the time line of Abe Lincoln." He states with getting his scanner ready to walk in front of the Guardian...


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Lisa Robbins was ready for the chore of going through the Guardian of Forever with Dr. Avery Stiles. Even though she was some what nervous with having butterflies.

She was listening to Avery speak with the Guardian in regard to the time line he needs in order to check on the history. On whether or not everything was going well with the Abe Lincoln era.

It was at this time...Dr. Stiles turned to face Lisa with getting her scanner ready. While Dr.  
Stiles was looking at his. "It's going to be a moment to go through. So hold onto my hand. As This way we won't get lost."

Twenty seconds later the both doctors jump through the Guardian holding onto each's other hand...

There was a swirl mist in front of them before the two landed on solid ground. Making sure the two of them were in one piece with shaking the dust and anything else that was on there clothing. It would seem they were standing afar from a railroad station and a train that was packed with people standing inside. Along the grounds around it.

They were able to hear someone talking like a speech. While the crowd was clapping every time he had stopped talking.

Lisa and Avery walked over having to be careful in what they say to the people around the train. And for some odd reason the two doctors seemed to be dressed for the period.

Dr. Avery couldn't understand how this had happened being the first time it had happened to him and now with Lisa.

Walking closer. They found the man to be the real Abe Lincoln. Lisa was truly amazed having to be listening to him for the first time in her life. One of her favorite studies in school was history and the main subject would be Abe Lincoln and his life.

"It's amazing Avery. I would never thought I see the day to actually see Lincolmn give his speech before the train starts to slowly moving off.

And then all of a sudden they were back to normal time jumping through the portal holding hands once again. "I don't understand Avery. Why are we back here so soon?" She asked with checking herself on whether everything was ok.

"I have no idea. I will need to ask the Guardian." He said with walking in front to ask the question. "Guardian what happened? Why were we returned so quickly?"

"The time line had been restored with Abe Lincoln having given his speech." Guardian tells him this particular information.

"You said the time line was restored. What happened previous?" He asked the question in a serious tone of voice with the Guardian.

"Abraham Lincoln was shot and killed on the train by a lone gunman having issues with the president. No one knew as to how long this man was planning to kill Lincoln."

"Thanks Guardian. However is it possible your able to tell me who the man was that killed Lincoln."

"Affirmative! Captain William Sommers of Fort Bravo some 100 miles from the town that Lincoln had his speech."

"Thanks Guardian. " He turned to face Lisa. "We need to beam up and discuss this with Gordon about the information that was given to us."

"Good idea Avery." She states with waiting to get a signal on her communications device to beam up.


	133. Chapter 133

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 133

Doctor Lindey was screaming with having to be woken up at this time of the night. He would like to know who it was paging him over his communications terminal. He opened up the channel trying to open his eyes with being still exhausted.

However after a few moments. He was now wide awake with hearing the situation going on with the crisis. He asked Dr. Robbins and Dr. Stiles to meet him in his quarters right away.

He didn't bother getting dressed. However he would be placing his black robe and slippers on him. Since they will arriving in a few moments.

Moments Later...

He asked the both of them to come right in. Lisa started first with her version of what was going on with the Abe Lincoln history time line.

"Sir, all I know was the fact that we arrived at the tail end of the his speech. We didn't notice any thing out of the ordinary. Unless we might of stopped the shooter at some point. As for the six hour difference. I have no idea what might of happened at that point." She states for the record.

"And it would seem the both of you that the time line with Abe Lincoln stayed the same. Dr. Stiles what is your judgement on what might of happened with the six hours?" Dr. Lindey asked with not knowing what to expect with the incident. "I will need the two of you to head for the medical bay to have a full medical check up to have the doctors try to explain the six hours."

"Fine Dr. Lindey. Maybe the answers might be with-in our body system as to why. However I am hoping for an reasonable answer to what had happened to us." Lisa says with nodding her head at Dr. Stiles.


	134. Chapter 134

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 134

Doctor Robbins and Doctor Aktins wasn't too happy about having to be checked out by the medical doctors. Even though trying to find out about the time difference was really strange.

Lisa tells her partner that she just doesn't understand why this was happening in the first place.

While the both of them got on the turbo elevator to take them down to the 12th level and the most safest spot on the vessel. Lisa didn't say a word inside. Even though Dr. Aktins was chatting away about something she wasn't able to understand what he was saying.

Once they were able to move off the turmoil. They headed down the hall for where sick bay was located.

Walking inside.

They were able to see Doctor Taylor speaking to someone on the intercom. Before he was able to notice the two standing.

After a moment he was done speaking before walking over to both doctors. "I am very sorry for holding you up. Please come with me into other section. I will be doing space time scanning on both of your bodies."

In unison..."What is space time scanning?" They asked Doctor Taylor.

"Space Time scanning is to see on whether your cells in your body had changed or the fact time had slowed down in your body clocks. This is very usual this happens ever since this machine had been developed."


	135. Chapter 135

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 135th

Doctor Taylor told Dr. Aktins and Robbins it's going to take a few moment to find out the results of the scan.

While the both patients were laying down on the two tables with the devices hooked up to the computer.

"Please relax will you." Doctor Taylor said in a little bit of a sarcasm.

"So Doctor Taylor, when were these devices put into service on this vessel or any others?" He asked the question with being nervous.

"Ok now relax the scanning devices will begin to work. It's going to start at your head until it reaches your feet. And to answer your question Doctor Aktins, they were put into service only the past few months with great results." He exclaimed with answering the question.

The scanning device started to hum as the doctor told them it was part of the operation. As Doctor Taylor was watching the computer results on the Padd.

Doctor Robbins had closed her eyes to relax until it was all over. She still found it very strange having to come back through the Guardian of Forever.

It was five minutes later Doctor Taylor had the results. "Ok, you can both get off the table and sit down over in that corner. I will be right with you." He told them with helping them both to get off the table.

It was a moment later...

As the both doctors can see Doctor Taylor checking the results for a second time.

"Well doctor what is the verdict?" Doctor Robbins this time asked the question as the other one was waiting for Doctor Taylor to talk.

"It seems that the both of you had suffered with lost time having gone through the Guardian and losing six hours total in your body clock and cells having been altered. And probably the only time it's going to happen."

"I hope Doctor Taylor! And besides we need to go back down to check the Lincoln time line one more time in order to make sure it has been tampered with once again." Dr. Aktins announced his intentions with the mission down on the planet.


	136. Chapter 136

Memories of the Vulcan Heart

Chapter 136th

Doctor Taylor thought it was a crazy idea for them to head on down the planet housing the secret Guardian of forever. Finding the problem with the lost six hours with the two doctors cells having been changed some what in their bodies.

"I am not going to let the two of you go down onto the planet surface. Unless I knew that everything is going to be fine with your cells and every other parts of your body. Even though I will need to speak with the one in charge of this mission in the first place.

"Than do so Doctor Taylor. I am just tired of having this operation constantly delayed for no reason at all." Lisa venting anger from her lungs.

"Very well! You two head back to your quarters, while I go speak with the boss and explain to him the entire situation."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Planet Vulcan

T' Pol was having an awful hard time trying to sleep in her room. Since her husband decided to stay with his daughter Sandra having to been upset at the fact that her pet hasn't been around the garden to either play, sleep or eat.

She kept on twisting and turning when it was fruitless to keep on trying. She needed to burn off some energies with a late night swim by herself. Knowing full well her husband Charlas and Sandra were sound asleep. She was thinking on how they could sleep through an explosion and still not wake up at all.

Getting up from her queen size bed. Even though it was useless trying to fall back to asleep. She went to put on her one piece suit. Even though she could swim in the nude in spite of the late hour.

She moved out of the house to head for the enclosed heated pool to keep the heat of Vulcan out. She had made sure that the pool was heated to her likely, along with the fact that it was cleaned by the workers coming in every other day to check it.

She went to climb the stairs to get onto the top deck in order to jump in. Placing the white towel on the side of the pool so that it doesn't get wet.

As she went to jump into the pool...ALL OF A SUDDEN SHE FOUND HERSELF IN ANOTHER TIME. After falling into OBLIVION!


	137. Chapter 137

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 137th

T' Pol all of a sudden found herself in another time. She was picking herself up from the dirt ground having to noticed the western town. She had no idea where she was for the moment. But than again she was wearing an old fashion type dress from 1800's of old Earth.

She had no idea just how in the world she had gotten here. All she does remember is the fact that she was going swimming in the pool on Vulcan, when she was going to jump in. When she had just about was ready to hit the water. This is when she felt like she was being pulled into nothing or rather a black hole of sorts.

Making sure she was getting herself composed. She noticed that she didn't even have her pointed ears but rather a human woman of the old west. She stopped one of the citizens dressed as well in a long white dress with long boots underneath.

"Madam can you tell me what town this is? I had gotten off the wagon thinking I would be in Tombstone."  
She made up the story thinking that she would be very close to what she was talking about.

"Actually your not too far from Tombstone. It's about twenty five miles from here. You can either take the wagon train or rent a horse over in the stables just around that corner."

"Thank you, it's already been a long traveling day for me. Can you steer me the way to a hotel in order to pay for a room for the night?" Before the woman was going to answer. T' Pol noticed that she had a small purse located in her side pocket of the dress she was wearing.

"Just walk around the corner and asked for Peggy. She runs the hotel, saloon and the DaisyLee restaurant down the street depending whether your hungry."

"Sounds like a great idea. But first I need to check in and rent my room before venturing out to have something to eat. Thanks for all of your help.


	138. Chapter 138

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 138th

T' Pol didn't know what to call herself once she had arrived at the hotel. She would probably use a human name like Pauline or Jessie sounding like western type names. She would decide once she gets inside for which will be in a few moments.

She was passing by a number of the town folks on the side walks now instead of the dusty street.

Thinking in her mind, she still was somewhat confused on what exactly was going on at this time. One thing she could positive say that it might have something to do with the Guardian of Forever.

Walking through the double doors of the hotel. She saw a woman standing behind the brown desk with a guest book in front of her. "Hello! Are you, Peggy? I am looking for a room to sleep in."

"Matter of fact I am. What is your name missy?" She asked with giving her the guest book to sign in.

"Jessy Tuckerman, I found myself in the wrong town after getting off the wagon train. I was told that Tombstone is 25 miles from here."

"Very true Jessy. Now please sign in along with a payment of ten dollars." She asked while watching the woman sign in her name and taking the money out of her pocket.

"Here you go Peggy. Plus ten dollars to pay for the room. There is a possible chance that I just might stay longer. I won't know anything until tomorrow and for which I will let you know."

"Sure sweetie, anything you like to do. Are you hungry? My restaurant the Daisymae is only down the street."

"Actually I am hungry. Let me drop off my things before going over to the restaurant Peggy. Thanks for being so kind to me." She states before gathering up her things to head upstairs after Peggy had told her which room and key.


	139. Chapter 139

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 139th

T' pol aka Jessy needed nourishment at this particular time. Even though she had no idea what she will have to choose to eat. She was some what confused as to what exactly is going on at this time.

She decided to head for the DaisyMae restaurant since there wasn't any other choice in the matter.

Taking a strode down the street. Several of the town folk had passed her by. Including those that she might of have seen in her past while living on Vulcan and Earth. This was too much complex for her at this time.

Reaching the front of the restaurant with the multi colored double doors. She walks in to find a male host handing out menu's.

"Oh, my god! Charlas it's you. How did you get into this time line?" She asked very excited for a female human of the old west.

"Excuse me miss I have no idea what your talking about. My name is Nicholas Marshall and I have been working the restaurant for the past year," He says in a tone for which he was annoyed.

"I am very sorry, You look like my dead husband Charlas having died a few years ago from trying escape an Indian attack on a wagon train." She responded with slight tears flowing from one of her eyes.

"Your forgiven Miss. Please come this way to a table into the corner. I will be with you in a moment to take your order." He walks away to head for the bar counter to pick up drinks for another customer with a family.

She takes a look at the menu and found several items she will be able to consume today. As she waited for Nicholas to come over and he does right after he dropped off the drinks. "Now how can I help you with your menu and drinks?"

"I will have a chicken salad sandwich on pita bread with a regular salad with no dressing and a tall glass of cold water if possible?" She asked with a slight smile in her expression.

"Anything else miss?" He asked after writing down the order on a small yellow pad.

"Actually my name is Jessy Tuckerman and I had gotten lost trying to find Tombstone. So I turned up here in this town for which everyone has been so helpful to me." She responded with telling him that she didn't need anything else.


	140. Chapter 140

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 140th

Back in real-time.

The scientists on board the vessel had beamed down back to the Guardian of Forever

planet. They needed once again to head back to the Abe Lincoln time period, and one other

during the western days to check on an ancestor named Jessy Tuckerman.

When the two doctors had asked the Guardian just where was this Jessy Tuckerman had

come about.

The Guardian had responded... _ **"There has been a change in the time line involving T'Pol**_

 _ **of Vulcan. She is now stuck in the time era of 1842 with the name of Jessy Tuckerman.**_

"Why has this happened Guardian?" One of the doctors had asked the question.

" _ **You will need to rescue her and bring the woman back to the normal time line doctors. Otherwise**_ _ **everything will be back to normal once again." Guardian announced to the both of them standing**_ _ **in front.**_

"I just don't understand how the Vulcan woman T' Pol could be involved again after she was able to

rescue her husband from dying again on board the Federation vessel?" She says to the other doctor

standing behind her.

"Then we need to go through the Guardian once again. I will go through the time era of the Abe Lincoln, while you go through the time line of 1842 to try and find T' Pol, since she is probably to be dressed in Western clothing and as a human without her Vulcan ears."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Era 1842

Jessy had finished up her food at the restaurant with paying the full amount of the bill. Since she was exhausted with this entire afraid with the Guardian of Forever. She needed to rest in her room at the hotel. Before she is able to continue on with her life.


	141. Chapter 141

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 141th

Doctor Lindey and Doctor Stiles were ready to go through the Guardian Of Forever. Doctor Stiles chose the western time line, while Lindey went with the Lincoln time period.

"Guardian if we are successful. Will we able to come back as if nothing has ever happened?"

"Affirmative! You both will be returned as if the time lines haven't been messed around from what ever is causing the problems." Guardian says to the both doctors.

"Excellent! Please show me the T' Pol's western time line." Doctor Willis says to the guardian.

All types of time line images were being shown before she was being told to jump into the mist leaving Doctor Lindey to go about his mission.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Willis couldn't believe she had done it with coming through and checking her appearance. She was dressed in a very fancy cotton type dress in blue with black boots and a blue hat.

And she was standing in front of the DaisyMae restaurant. She noticed that she was carrying a small purse in one of the pockets of her dress and finding coins for which she had no idea what they would be worth.

So she decided to take a gamble and go inside to order something. But first she would need to ask someone on what the coins would be worth in case she wanted something to eat.

Walking inside she felt at ease right away. However she found herself shocked with finding the one person she needed to find. It was T' Pol in western clothing eating food she had no idea what she was having.

However first she took out the coins to show the hostess at the old fashion register. "I would like to order but I need to know on whether I have enough of money." She shows the woman the coins as she checked them with ease.

"Of course you do miss. By the way what is your name ?" She asked just to have curiosity.

"My name Megan Tillis from New York City. I wanted to try something new in my life with coming out west to live."

"I would like to wish you all of the best with living in our town Megan. I will show you to a table right behind the woman Jessy Tuckerman." She says with taking a menu from the side of the register and bring it over to the table behind T' Pol.

"Thank you so much for your kind help." Doctor Tillis says to the woman before sitting on down and getting up her nerve to speak with T' Pol sitting behind her.


	142. Chapter 142

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 142

Doctor Stiles first off had to be careful not to scare the woman. Since no doubt she has no idea what exactly is going on with being stuck in this time frame.

After she was able to give the order to the hostess for the restaurant. She turned very slowly to speak to T' Pol.

"T' Pol it's Doctor Stiles coming from the Guardian. Can I join you at your table for a few moments?" She asked as T'Pol was able to let her sit at the table and try to explain to her on what is going on.

"I have no idea Doctor what is happening to me. All I remember was inside the pool grounds of my home in the mountains on Vulcan, and before I started to jump in. I started to feel disoriented for some reason. While finding myself here Doctor. How do I get back to where I was before?" She asked in her Vulcan Straight forward mold.

"I spoke with the Guardian. For some reason once I am able to complete with talking with you and another event here in this town. We are both to be returned back to our time lines."

"Did the Guardian say what this event will be Doctor Stiles?" T' Pol asked with seeing the hostess was coming over with her food and drink.

"No T' Pol. I need to go now until after I am done eating. We can discuss the situation after the both of us are done." Doctor Willis responded with getting up from the table to go back to hers.

After an half hour later with the both women paying their food bills. They walked outside to sit on the bench next against the wall of the restaurant.

"Doctor this is not the first time something like this has happened to me being stuck in the past. Even though my original mission going through the Guardian was to rescue my husband Charlas from being killed by an alien explosion down in engineering."

"I will be going to my room now to rest. This entire situation really has me confused. While my partner Doctor Lindey went back in time to the Abe Lincoln era. There was an issue with some sort of a change that is going to be needing fixed." She said to the Vulcan woman.


	143. Chapter 143

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 143th

T'Pol's husband Charlas had gotten up from a sound sleep. He was beginning to wonder about T' Pol. She had mention to him before going to bed. That she was restless from the entire day and needed to take a swim in the pool.

Charlas(Trip) went to check on his daughter first with Sandra. When he arrived to her room on the other side of the house on the top part of the mountain. His daughter was completely out cold in her slumber.

He smiled at the sight. Before realizing that he needed to head for the pool to see on whether she was fine or not.

Walking through the hallway leading into the enclosed area of the swimming pool. Charlas started to feel his heart start to pump quicker.

Moving out into the controlled central air conditioning. He moved into the pool area and was in complete shocked...

He's never ran so fast to the deck in order to pull out his wife's body. Once he was able to do this. He quickly ran for help and an ambulance to have T' pol taken to the hospital.

Meanwhile...

Jessy was feeling a little out of it after sleeping for a few hours. She was still trying to figure out how Doctor Stiles was able to reach her this way and making contact.

Moving up out of bed. She was feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. Along with hearing someone trying to call her through a mind meld of sorts.

She wasn't able to understand it at all. Once she was able to stand up without getting dizzy, she decided to head for the restaurant once again.

Doctor S'on of the Vulcan Embassy hospital five miles away. T' Pol was transported over to the hospital for both Vulcan Star Fleet personnel.

Currently Doctor S' on's patient was inside a unit room after taking a number of tests as to why she was in a coma after falling head first into the pool.


	144. Chapter 144

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 144

Doctor S'on along with two other specialist's were taking a look at T' Pol's brain wave patterns. They needed to find out the cause of the coma with their patient.

Doctor S' on had asked T'pol's husband Charlas to give them the total account on what has been going on with them the past few months.

Charlas(Trip) had a hard time trying to explain to them about the time lines of the Guardian of Forever. Even though he didn't know on just what kind of clarence they had with being given the information.

"Commander, you don't have to worry about myself and my partners in this particular hospital. We are sworn into not giving out any type of sensitive information to the general public." Doctor S' on said with his partners checking out T' pol's MRI, CAT SCAN and ekg's.

All of her vitals have been extremely low and off the chart for the most part. While Charlas went over to his wife to hold onto her hand. Even though not part of the Vulcan world.

"What are you going to be doing with T' Pol in the coma?" He asked with great concern.

"We have decided to wait and see altitude. Otherwise Charlas there is a strong possible chance that a healer will be brought in to enter into mind and find out what is going on with T' Pol. Since you have mention about the recent time line changes happening. It Just might be the part of the cause and effect." Doctor S' on responded with a possible reason.

Afterwards the Vulcan doctor will be speaking further with Star Fleet Medical in what else can be done with a patient in a deep coma.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jessy was having a good ole time tonight after waking from a short nap. She had found doctor Megan Tillis as well in the restaurant. They had decided to eat together in the corner of the place away from the local customers.

"I had the strangest vision or dream about finding myself in a hospital and in a coma. I have no idea what is happening to me?" T' Pol had asked the doctor just about ready to order her dessert.

"I wouldn't know Jessy. You did say at the time in your time line on Vulcan that you were about to jump into the heated water. There is a possible chance that you might of hit your head to placed yourself into a protected coma."

"I don't understand?" T' Pol asked when the hostess had asked for her food order.

"It has something to do with Vulcan safe guards for where the brain shut downs due to injuries until the cause is found." Doctor Megan Tillis had mention to Jessy Tuckerman.


	145. Chapter 145

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 145th

T' Pol and Doctor Tillis had gone outside to talk from the restaurant. Sitting down on the bench. Doctor Tillis had an idea, even though T' Pol just might not be able to understand the situation.

"Whom ever is taking care of you in the real time line. Will have to shock your body in order for you to wake up." Doctor Tillis says to the Vulcan woman.

"I understand in what your trying to say. However this entire affair during the past few months has been confusing. Especially bringing back to life my husband Charlas through the Guardian of Forever."

"And there has been other instances during the past months to change things around in the history books."

"Please give me an instant of one of those time changes besides mine?" T' Pol replied with asking the question to the doctor.

"There is the Abe Lincoln change for where he was going to shot by a sniper in the crowd while giving a speech on the train." She responded with moving up from the bench to walk a little with T' Pol.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the real time line

Doctor S' on going through his computer in his office on the sixth level of the Vulcan hospital. He was able to check the one file about coma patients having been revived with doing a meld before shocking the heart.

It was a risky thing to do even for the elder Vulcan doctor. However he needed to discuss it with T' Pol's human husband from the Federation and Star Fleet.


	146. Chapter 146

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 146th

Charlas still was some what confused as to what the Vulcan doctor S' on plans to do with his bond mate T' Pol in the hospital. All he knows for the fact is that a mind meld was going to be done, along with a shock to the heart to bring her out of the coma. All caused by the different time lines for the Guardian of Forever.

"You don't have to understand Charlas. Other then the facts is that your bond mate will recover from her injuries after hitting her head in the pool. However you had no knowledge at the time that she would have this accident without anyone around at the time." As S' on said to him in his office just prior to checking on his patient for one final time.

"Very well Doctor S'on lets go to her room before your able to begin with the mind meld. I need to know exactly what is going to happen?" Charlas says with heart felt emotions from his heart and most of all the soul.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the Western Time Line

Jessy and Megan decided to go for a walk on the outskirts of town to see on whether there might be some sort of barrier to stop them from leaving.

There were a number of town folks leaving by wagon. Otherwise when it came to the two ladies. They were knocked down by some invisible doorway. Jessy was the first to be knocked down to the ground before Megan would be the next.

She feel flat onto her back side feeling something was in her way. "It looks like we won't be able to leave T' Pol. And what ever is stopping us, we should know the answer soon." Doctor Tillis said even though T' Pol was still some what confused for the moment.

When all of a sudden...

T' Pol seems to be back to her normal time line. When she heard a voice calling her through a Vulcan mind meld. She had no idea who was trying to call her back...


	147. Chapter 147

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 147th

S'on told Charlas, he was ready with the mind meld with his wife T' Pol. His hands went into position to begin the search of bringing her back. Once he had made the connection with her brain. S' on was working to look for her and her conscience mind.

He had found her inside some western old town with another woman on the outskirts trying to leave the perimeter. He wasn't able to understand as to why it was happening to T' pol and the young woman name Megan Tillis.

"T' Pol come back to us to the normal time time. I am S' on of Vulcan hear me if you can come back to me and your husband Charlas." He said directly to her mind.

"Charlas, he's still alive S' on?" T' Pol wasn't sure where she was for the moment between reality and death.

"He's alive and wants you back to the normal time line. Right your in between between life and death due to an accident in the pool with hitting your head. He found you in the water with your head face down from hitting it once you hit the water with jumping in."

"I don't understand how the Guardian of Forever is involved with all this and me with the accident?" She asked with watching her friend Megan Tillis standing still in frozen time.

"I don't either T' Pol. It's why the scientists that are around the planet need to go back down again and try to speak with the Guardian to try and find out what is going on. I am going to try to break off with you now until it's time to pull you back completely." S' on responded with breaking off with the meld and dropping his head onto her bed to rest for a moment.

Charlas had to be quick with catching him before falling to the floor. Otherwise S' on was able to catch himself and place his head at the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right S'on?" Asking with being worried about his wife T' Pol.

"I will be with require rest. However the next time I use the mind meld. It will be possible to bring back T' Pol back to the realm of life instead of death. I must go now and have my energies restored. Take care Charlas for now." He bows his head with leaving the medical unit housing T' Pol.

Meanwhile he had to leave as well to check on his daughter Sandra downstairs in the day care section of the hospital.


	148. Chapter 148

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 148th

Charlas had gone downstairs to tend to his daughter Sandra. When he had arrived at the day care. She was sitting in the middle of the rug playing with her stuffed animals,  
even though she wasn't allowed to bring in her pet Shelat.

"Sandra how are you little one?" Charlas says to his daughter getting up to hug her father walking over to her.

"I am not little daddy any more." As she hugs him to death with the hugs. "How's mommy?" She asked with a soft tone in her voice.

"She is getting better with help from a Vulcan healer." Charlas responded with telling his daughter understanding in what he was saying. "Hopefully soon mommy will be able to come on home and be happy once again."

"Daddy, is it possible for me to see mommy?" She asked with a heart felt emotion from his daughter.

'I don't think so Sandra. Since mommy is being prepared once again to have the Vulcan healer to help her out. Anyway I will need for you to be good again while staying here. If your tired, why don't you sleep on your blanket while the employees keep an eye out on you?" He replied towards his daughter walking away to take out her blanket and placing it onto the floor.

Meanwhile...

Charlas went to speak with Mrs. Flin on how she was doing before going back upstairs to his wife.

"She's fine consider on what the both of you have been through. She's going to sleep awhile. So you don't have to worry about her until the proper time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flin. I need to go now to see how S' on is coming along with his praying."


	149. Chapter 149

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 149th

Charlas was able to head upstairs to wait on whether S' on was ready to begin the mind meld once again.

While in the different time line.

T' Pol and the other woman were wondering why they were stuck in the town. Since the invisible barrier had stopped them from leaving.

"The only thing we can do is head back to our rooms to wait and see what happens." T' Pol says to her with moving back into the town.

"I agree T' Pol." Both of the woman headed back when all of a sudden T' Pol felt like pull like earlier.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

S' on in his patient's room. Charlas once again was watching what the healer was doing with the meld.

There was a strong possible chance that this time he would be able to bring her back to the normal time line.

S'on had closed his eyes with a series of images inside of his mind. He could feel her telling him that she is not ready.

However he started to talk to her. "T' pol your family is waiting for you after the accident in the pool. They want you back very badly."

"Tell them that I love them a great deal S'on. I will try to fight to come back to them. I need your help to pull me back into the proper time line. "

"I am trying T' pol. It's why I am using the mind meld to bring you back to reality. Please be ready I will be pulling you back in a moment while I gather up all of my energies."

Moments later...

Charlas heard all kinds of noises coming from S' on, as he was deep in the meld to bring back his wife. Afterwards he broke the meld to be completely exhausted with sitting back down in the chair.

Charlas came over to him to take a look up at the monitor. T' Pol's vitals were back to normal. As he sees his wife's eyes slowly opening.

"Your back to us, T' Pol." He says in a low tone for which she able to hear with taking his hand into hers...


	150. Chapter 150

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 150th

Charlas had tears in his eyes for when he saw his wife T' pol had opened her eyes for the first time in days. The Vulcan healer S'on had done his job with bringing her back from the land of the living.

After helping S'on to get him to his quarters to rest. He went back to her room to stay until she was able to speak with him. It's been a real trauma for her, Charlas and their daughter Sandra.

Charlas still doesn't understand how all this had happened in the first place. Along with the fact that the Guardian of Forever had been involved.

When we walked into the room. One of the daily nurses taking care of T ' pol. His wife was sitting up to be amazing in it's self. He went over to her to give the woman a peck on the cheek. Even though she might not like it in the first place with having to be Vulcan.

"What are you waiting for Charlas? I need a kiss from my own bond mate in spite the fact I have been in a coma." She states with seeing him move closer to give her a kiss smack onto the lips.

"Don't be so smart T' Pol. I am very happy to see you alive inside of being elsewhere in another time frame." Charlas said to have her look at him with a confused features.

"How did you know Charlas, I was elsewhere? It was strange with having to be inside a bubble of sorts for where the Guardian had placed me and other inside of a western town. We were forced to stay inside the town. While the town folks were able to leave with passing us by." T' pol replied with what she was able to know.

"Well no matter S'on will be here later to check you out both mentally and physically. I think it's best that you try to rest. While I go downstairs to check on our daughter Sandra. She's been here ever since you were brought into the hospital."

"Poor baby!" T' pol says using one of the human terms to really surprise her husband.

"See you in a little while. Remember please try to sleep if possible." Charlas exclaimed with his statement before going to leave and head downstairs to be with his daughter.


	151. Chapter 151

**FINALE**

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 151th

From the journal Of T' pol One month later

I have finally decided the entire episode with hurting myself in the pool to be in a coma. It was totally real with the help of the Vulcan healer S' on. For the longest time I have been traveling from one time period to the next.

S'on had asked me a number of times during the past month. On whether or not I should start to practice healing once again. I have declined every single time he has asked me.

Even Charlas couldn't believed it that I would decline on his offer. I just wanted/needed to start my life once again with my husband and daughter Sandra.

It's been a long haul for myself with going to travel to the Guardian of Forever to reverse the death of my husband on the Enterprise. All due to the fact of aliens from another dimension causing the havoc with the time line changing.

My husband had asked me to go swimming with him into the pool. I have agreed. Even though I have promised not to pull any type of pranks with jumping in or any other antics. I had to asked Charlas what does pranks mean?"

After a moment later after asking. I now understand what it meant. I decided to take the steps down into the water. While Charlas is holding onto our daughter Sandra to teach her on how to float. At least I will be around to see it this time.

Tomorrow I have a medical check with S'on and another specialist to check on whether I will be able to have another child. I have no desire to rejoin Star Fleet, The Federation or even Vulcan's fleet. I just want to be content with raising Sandra and serving as a bond mate/wife to Charlas.

Even though he has express interest to rejoin Star Fleet and serve on some Federation vessel for short term until he decides either way.

I will end this journal now and have it stored away for another time. LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!"

THE END


End file.
